JAM SESSION
by Le-baka-d-Hiroshima
Summary: La musique a le pouvoir de changer ta vie. Pour toujours.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour. C'est toujours Paopu-boy... Il est vrai, je ne le nie pas, que j'ai mis énormément de temps à e manifester. Je crois que je peux dire que je viens de faire mon deuil, de manière définitive.**_

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous les gens qui m'ont soutenue et apporter de l'aide alors que je vais au plus mal. A ceux-là, merci infiniment. Merci également à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et de "suivre" ces histoires abandonnées depuis trop longtemps.**_

_** Je promets d'être plus active l'avenir. Et voici donc cette histoire dont j'avais l'ébauche que j'ai écrite quasiment entièrement tout en essayant de respecter le style d'écriture qu'avait Jade. merci de me lire. Merci.**_

_**PAOPU-BOY.**_

* * *

**JAM SESSION**

Il était 8 h ce matin-là lorsque Roxas se rendit à la gare. Il devait se rendre à Twilight town pour s'y installer et faire ses études, avec son meilleur ami qui y vivait depuis déjà quelques années. Une fois son billet acheté, il sortit son i-pod et lança la lecture aléatoire et tomba avec un immense plaisir sur l'album _And Justice for all _de Metallica. Il fourra l'appareil dans la poche ventrale de son sweat. Lorsque le train arriva, il écoutait _To love is to die_, sa tête se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique que ses petits frères qualifierait de "barbare".

Roxas entra dans le train en tirant mollement sa valise. Il montra son billet au contrôleur et s'assit à sa place, les écouteurs toujours vissés sur ses fois, la lecture aléatoire avait selectionné _Follow the Ripper_, de Children of Bodom. Il avait un peu plus de deux heures de voyage, il se dit donc qu'il en profiterait pour dormir un peu. Il avait veillé tard la nuit précédente pour faire ses valises et expliquer à Sora qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas.

Au moment où ses paupières s'abaissaient et qu'il allait se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le téléphone portable de Roxas vibra, lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un poussant un gémissement boudeur, il le sortit de sa poche et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un texto de Zexion, son meilleur ami.

**Yo, Roxy ! J'espère pour toi que t'as pas raté ton train ! Et que tu n'as rien oublié, aussi... **

**Je t'attends à la gare de TwiTown, j'ai un truc**** E-NORME ****à t'annoncer ! Ah ! et prépare à ce que je te fasse le hug de ta vie, ok ?! ;P**

**Zexy.**

Ledit 'Roxy' gloussa légèrement et répondit immédiatement par les termes suivants :

**Hey, Zex'! Je suis dans le train, prêt à dodoter, et toi tu m'texte?! sérieux, t'as vu l'heure? c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de me lever si tôt juste pour ta jolie frimousse? **

**et si par "rien oublié" tu fais allusion aux chocolats que tu m'as demandé, n'aie crainte, j'y ai pensé.**

**ET C'EST TOI QUI VA TOMBER A LA RENVERSE QUAND JE VAIS TE SAUTER DESSUS! x)**

Après cela, l'envie de dormir l'ayant complètement quitté, il sortit un carnet de la saccoche noire qu'il portait en bandoulière et écrivit rapidement quelques lignes. Il s'agissait des paroles d'une chanson sur laquelle Roxas réfléchissait depuis un moment. Il aimait chanter. Plus que tout... Bien que son genre de musique préféré soit le métal et toutes ses composantes, il était capable de chanter tout et n'importe quoi, de la variété, jusqu'à la pop' en passant par un peu d'opéra et de raggae. il n'avait pas encore décidé le genre de cette chanson, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard, une fois que la question de la musique se poserait. Après quelques instants, il referma le carnet, et referma doucement les yeux, bercé par une chanson de Rammstein.

L'arrivée du train en gare réveilla Roxas qui, avec précipitation, éteignit son i-pod, arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et attrapa rapidement sa valise jusqu'à lors posée dans le porte bagage au-dessus de sa place. Lorsque le train fût parfaitement arrêté, Roxas, trépignant d'impatience s'éjecta de sa place et se précipita vers le quai. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et trouva facilement Zexion. Il était facilement repérable... Il était assez petit, ses cheveux étaient bleus cendrés et une mèche assez épaisse cachait le côté droit de son visage, et il portait des vêtements que peu d'autres personnes portait. Dans le cas présent, il portait un T-shirt blanc avec des rayures noires et d'épaisseur assez fines -blanc rayures noires? noir rayures blanches?- et un pantalon très large noir et auquel étaient accrochées tout un tas de chaînes, de badges et autres accessoires. Roxas lâcha immédiatement sa valise et courut vers son meilleur ami qui faisait de même. Zexion fit un bond et Roxas, en ralentissant, le rattrapa sans problème. Zexion riait aux éclats et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, les bras passés autour des épaules de Roxas, pour serrer ce dernier fort contre lui. Roxas savourait ce moment pour deux raisons évidentes. D'abord, son meilleur ami lui avait considérablement manqué, et de plus Zexion, ainsi que Xion, faisait partie des extrèmement rares personnes plus petites que lui; et que Roxy très complexé par sa petite taille, aimait les quelques moments où il se sentait grand.

_Je suis tellement heureux de te voir! s'exclama Zexy', Ca faisait tellement longtemps!

_Oh~ ouais! Tu m'as trop manqué, mon Zexychou! répondit Roxas alors qu'ils relâchaient leur étreinte, et que le petit aux cheveux bleus faisait la moue à cause du surnom.

Zexion partit, en courant, chercher la valise abandonnée de Roxas lequel attendit.

_On va aller à mon appart'! s'exclama le bleu, En marchant, ce sera plus rapide que si on attendait le tram'! Il est pas trop loin, alors t'auras pas à marcher trop longtemps!

Roxas approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit Zexion dans la ville. Ils discutaient avec animation, de tout et de rien, et c'est alors que le blond se rapella du message que Zexion lui avait envoyé dans le train.

_Hey, Zex'! c'est quoi la grande nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer? demanda-t-il, rongé par la curiosité.

_Je t'en parlerai une fois qu'on aura posé ça! répondit joyeusement le bleu, désignant la valise qu'il traînait d'un coup de menton. C'est important, et je veux pas être ecombré, tu comprends?

Après quelques minutes de joyeuses discussions, gentilles chamailleries et autres petites choses bien sympathiques, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la résidence où se trouvait l'appartement de Zexion. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son ami. Toujours en riant et se taquinant joyeusement, les deux adolescents montèrent les 4 étages qui séparaient le chez-lui du bleu et le rez de chaussée. Le blond entra dans l'appartement avec émerveillement. Il était assez grand et spacieux, bien rangé... Rien de bien surprenant de la part de Zexion, il n'y avait rien de très personnel, à part des bouquins disséminés sur les étagères et sur le sol.

Zexion traîna la valise du blond jusque dans une pièce avenante au salon où ledit blond restait planté. Roxas fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, et se faisant il entendit son meilleur ami au téléphone, il ne se posa pas trop de questions jusqu'à ce que ce dernier déboule près de lui.

_Change-toiiii! s'exclama le jeune étudiant, Des fringues pas trop chaudes, on sort!

Roxas, intrigué, s'éxecuta et sortit de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il allait vivre en portant un jean troué et délavé et large T-shirt à l'éfigie du nom d'un groupe de hard rock bien connu (mais oui, vous réagissez, si je vous dis AC/DC?)

Zexion prit un air satisfait et sortit un appareil photo d'une des multiples poches de son baggy. Le blond eut à peine le temps de barricader son visage avec ses avant bras que le petit déclic de l'appareil indiqua qu'une image venait d'être capturée. Roxy marmonna quelques jurons pendant que son ami gloussait. Le jeune homme vint prendre la main de son ami blond et l'entraîna à sa suite en dehors de l'appartement, puis de la résidence. Ils se dirigèrent vers une charmante petite place où pulullaient tout un tas de petits magasins tout à fait adorables, et le bleu, suivi de Roxas s'aprocha d'un magasin de glaces. De Sea Salt Ice Cream, pour être précise.

En dégainant son portable, il acheta deux glace, dont l'une qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami.

_Oui, on y est... Hum... 'kay, mais-... (il regarde aoutour de lui) Nan, l'est pas là... Ca marche! à t'suite!

Roxas, complètement perdu, lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension au bleu qui plantait ses dents dans la glace avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

_Attends un peu, Rokchy'! ch'ai dej'amis à te préjenter avant de te dire ta nouvelle! articula difficilement l'intellectuel, la bouche pleine de glace.

_hum... D'accord... répondit "Rokchy' ", sentant sa timidité l'envahir à l'idée de rencontrer des inconnus.

Il sortit une petite langue rose et hésitante de sa bouche et lécha doucement l'extrémité de la glace (comment ça, je suis pleine de sous-entendu?! ) et grimaça légèrement.

_Quel goût étrange... C'est... d'abord salé... puis sucré... souffla le blond en regardant la friandise d'un air suspicieux.

_Bienvenue à TwiTown! cria une voix derrière eux, C'te glace-là, c'est un symbole pour notre ville!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, et virent un jeune homme assez grand, blond, coiffé comme un punk, ses cheveux partiellement dressés sur sa tête. Il avait l'étui d'une guitare dans son dos.

Un air ravi se peignit sur le visage de Zexion tandis que le nouvel arrivant se dirigeait calmement vers lui. Lorsque le grand fût assez proche, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Zex' qui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou du punk.

_Salut, beau ténébreux... dit tendrement le plus grand en regardant étrangement le bleu, Tu m'as manqué tu sais?

En guise de réponse Zexy émit un petit rire et embrassa l'autre en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds... Roxas sourit devant la scène. Il déduit que ce garçon devait être le fameux Demyx avec qui Zexion sortait depuis quelques mois. Son ami en avait vaguement parlé avant son départ.

Les deux amoureux rompirent leur baiser et le petit bleu se lova dans les bras du punk tandis que ce dernier, un bras autour de la taille de Zex', tendit sa main libre pour serrer celle de Roxas.

_Tu dois être Roxas? Moi, c'est Demyx! s'exclama le grand blond. Et j'adore ton T-shirt! Au fait, Sexy-Zexy, tu lui as dis?

Il avait posé la dernière question en embrassant la tempe du plus petit des trois. Ce dernier répondit en secouant doucement sa tête de gauche à droite. Demyx, tout sourire, mordit sans ménagement dans la glace de son petit ami lequel fit un peu la moue mais finit par rire de bon coeur.

Demyx s'assit directement en tailleur à même le sol et attira le petit intello contre lui. Il sortit son ipod, vissa un des écouteur et mit l'autre à Zex' qui sourit gentiment.

_Alors, Roxas, Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Twilight Town? demanda le punk avec un air bienveillant et un peu curieux.

_Je veux faire des études de Lettres, ici... expliqua le blondinet alors que ses joues rougissaient furieusement, Et il n'y a pas de fac de Littérature là d'où je viens... Et puis, Zex' est mon meilleur ami! on s'était promis qu'on se retrouverait à la fac après qu'il ait déménagé!

_On n'était qu'au collège, à cette époque.. ajouta Zexy avec un sourire et un regard rempli de nostalgie, Je suis heureux qu'on ait tenu notre promesse!

_Tu comptes faire quoi après? continua Dem'dem' à l'intention de Roxas, Je veux dire... A part écrivain, j'avoue que je vois pas...

Zexion lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre d'un air de dire "Ta gueule! La littérature, c'est trop bien!" L'ami du bleu fit un petit sourire et répondit calmement:

_J'aimerais bosser dans la musique. Chanter et écrire des chanson, c'est mon truc.

_Alors pourquoi pas Musico'? renchérit le grand, Ca correspondrait peut-être plus à tes attentes, non?

_La musicologie est une option à la Fac de Lettre de TwiTown, s'pèce de vieil inculte! réprimanda durement Zex à l'encontre de son petit ami.

Ce dernier déposa tout pleins de petits baisers sur sa joue et son cou pour se faire pardonner. Roxas riait aux éclats devant le conportement du couple devant lui.

_Z'êtes trop choupinous! se permit-il, ce qui fit se renfrogner son meilleur ami.

Demyx rit également devant la petite moue vexée de Zexy'. D'un coup, le son de vibrations se fit entendre. Le punk sortit son portable, pianota les touches, puis retira son oreillette pour porter l'appareil à son oreille.

_Devant le glacier. Dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher et de reprendre le calinage de son amoureux. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent plusieurs personnes arriver en courant, en riant et en criant.

Ils se retrounèrent et Roxas vit, avec surprise, ce qui lui sembla être une armée débarquer. Une jeune femme blonde hurlait, hissée sur le dos d'un grand gaillard très barraqué qui riait d'une voix rocailleuse et un grave. Derrière eux, un homme un peu plus vieux criait plus que ne chantait une chanson qui pourrait être de Placebo. A côté de ce type, un autre, qui avait l'air à la fois jeune et vieux, simulait les mouvement d'un batteur qui s'excite sur son instrument. Quatre ou cinq autres silhouettes les suivaient plus loin derrière.

La jeune blonde sauta du dos de l'armoire à glace en lui arrachant son bonnet, ce qui fit tomber les longues dreads noires du garçon en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle éclata d'un rire strident et enfonça sa tête dans le bonnet.

Le grand bonhomme se contenta de sourire et passa ses immenses mains derrière sa tête, ramenant tout ce qu'il pût de ses locks dans une queue de cheval qui tenant vaguement et d'où s'échappaient quelques dreads.

_Salut! s'exclama La blonde au bonnet.

Alos qu'elle venait vers la bise et un câlin à Zexion et Demyx, Roxy prit le temps de la détailler. Elle était assez grande, beaucoup plus que lui, en tout cas... et avait les cheveux assez courts et blonds ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau blanche et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle avait donc un gros bonnet gris sur la tête, mais avant qu'elle ne le mette, Rox' avait cru apercevoir deux longues mèches qui, pareilles à des antennes, pointaient vers l'arrière de sa tête. Elle portait un slim noir et un T-shirt long et un peu large qui représentait l'affiche d'un des concert de MC solaar.

Le garçon dont elle squattait le dos était donc très grand, et avait l'air très musclé. Ses épaules étaient larges et puissantes... Ses bras était musclés tout comme son torse. Il avait des yeux bleus très foncés qui lui donnaient un air un peu dur et assez séduisant. Il portait un T-shirt noir qui moulait le haut de son corps de manière presque indécente, et un baggy en jean délavé très large et déchiré un peu partout. A son poignet droit, il portait un brassard en tissu noir également et ses deux oreilles étaient multiplement percées. Il regardait Roxy du coin de l'oeil et finit par lui tendre la main avec un sourire.

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, ils claquèrent leur main et cognèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre en se souriant mutuellement.

_Tu dois être Roxas? demanda le dreadeux, Je suis Xaldin. Ravi de t'rencontrer! Et la Blondie que tu vois là, c'est Larxène! Et elle est à moi!

En disant la dernière phrase, il enserra les hanches de la jeune femme qui gloussait. Cette dernière se pencha vers le blondinet et embrassa sa joue comme un bonjour. Le blond qui beuglait s'approcha également. Ses cheveux étaient courts et très blonds, se qui se contrastait un peu avec sa peau mate. Il avait une moustache et une barbe qui cadrait soigneusement son menton, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu vieux. Ses oreilles étaient également percées. Il était assez grand et pas très imposant, sans pour autant être fluet ou maigrichon.

_Salut Roxychou! s'exclame-t-il, J'suis Luxord! Mais apelle-moi comme tu veux!

Rox' lui serra la main, de même qu'à l'autre homme, Xigbar, qui suivait le blond. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand, à peu près comme Xaldin et assez fort, mais pas autant que le dreadeux. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches plus claires qu'il retenait en catogan. Le plus frappant, c'était ses yeux dorés qui brillaient tantôt d'une lueur gentille tantôt d'une lueur moqueuse.

Et enfin derrière eux, trois jeunes filles et un mec super grand... Coiffé en herisson?! Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Roxas comprit que le grand chantait du Bob Marley ce qui dénotait monstrueusement de son allure punk.

Il était très grand, avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants dressés en pointes vers l'arrière de son crâne, constrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il avait des yeux émeraudes en amande qui s'étiraient sur ses tempes et des tatouages noirs en formes de larmes sur les joues, et ils portait un blouson en cuir noir ouvert sur son torse musclé à la perfection, tandis que son pantalon noir moulait ses jambes et son -adorable- derrière.

Avec lui, trois jeunes filles, une rousse, une blonde et une brune. Elles étaient toutes les trois approximativement de la même taille, et deux d'entre elles chantaient avec le grand roux. C'étaient la blonde et la rousse. Elle semblaient hippies, à en juger par leur look; elles portaient toutes deux un sarwel, celui de la rousse magenta et celui de la blonde bleu roi, et chacune portaient un débardeur blanc assez "près du corps". La brune, elle, portait une jupe noire et un t-shirt gris, et souriait joyeusement.

Roxas reconnut aisément Xion et courut vers elle en hurlant son nom. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, alors que la brunette criait et riait aux écats.

_Roxaaaaas! tu es arrivé! s'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle fut reposée sur le sol, Zex' m'avait même pas prévenu...

Elle regardait le blond des étoiles plein les yeux, elle haussa les épaules et le serra dans ses bras. Après une tendre étreinte, elle désigna de la main ceux avec qui elle était.

_Voici Naminé, Kairi et Axel! expliqua-t-elle en désignant tour à tour la blonde, la rousse et le garçon.

Roxas checka les deux filles et serra la main du punk, en souriant tranquillement. Le grand roux salua l'ensemble du groupe.

_Vous lui avez dit? demanda-t-il à la contonnade, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Ben nan, je voulais que tout le monde soit là! répondit le petit emo, Roxaaaaaas! Viens!

Le blondinet s'approcha de son ami et s'assit en tailleur avec le reste du groupe. Xigbar avec tout un tas de glaces dans les mains, une dans la bouche, les distribuait tranquillement. Tout le monde était installé assis en cercle, discutant avec animation et dévorant des glaces; Roxas se sentait bien, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'ambiance mais il se sentait bien, heureux d'être là avec tous ces inconnus qui riaient, chantaient et criaient autour de lui. Axel s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Alors, avant tout, bienvenue parmis nous Roxas! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire; Roxas répondit avec un signe de tête, ses joues rougissantes. Bon alors, il parrait que tu chantes?

Roxas hocha la tête, intrigué par les paroles du punk.

_Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on est un groupe. Et... Il nous faudrait un nouveau chanteur, alors comme Zexy arrête pas de nous parler de toi _**rire général**_, on s'est dit qu'on te proposerait.

_Hum... Quel-quel genre de musique vous jouez? questionna le blondinet les joues en feu.

_On faisait du hard jusqu'à présent, j'étais le chanteur; mais je suis passé guitariste solo suite à une réorganisation du groupe, on veut varier nos genre! expliqua Axel en mordant dans sa glace, Mais je me ferais un plaisir immense de chanter avec toi!

Tout le monde, s'était tu, attendant la réaction du blondinet. Ce dernier restait silencieux, rougissant légèrement et paraissait embarassé.

_Je-... Je veux bien... essayer...

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un vent de joie souleva le groupe tout entier, des cris, des rires et des applaudissements retentissaient sur la place quasi déserte. Ils discutaient avec encore plus d'entrain de larges sourires éclairant leur visage. Zexion calina son meilleur ami.

_Je suis content que tu aies accepté! s'exclama-t-il.

_On doutait un peu... ajouta Larxène en tirant la langue, Au fait, tu veux bien nous montrer ce que tu sais faire?

Roxas sembla quelque peu perdu, et gêné.

_Comment ça? demanda-t-il.

_CHANTE! cria l'ensemble du groupe, certains mettant un petit "s'il-te-plais" à la fin.

Le blondinet piqua un violent fard, et alors que le groupe autour de lui faisait le silence, Demyx avait sorti sa guitare sèche et jouait _Dust In The Wind _(KANSAS). Roxas, les joues roses, se mit à chanter.

Chacun était émerveillé. Bientôt le grand roux l'accompagna et chanta avec lui. Roxas fût surpris et un peu décontenencé mais ne s'interrompit pas. A la fin du morceau, Xigbar avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se leva et prit le petit blond dans ses bras en une étreinte chargée d'émotions.

_Mec... T'as un don... dit Luxord derrière Xigbar, semblant lui aussi très ému.

Larxène, qui paraissait aux anges était lovée contre les mucles d'acier de son amant. Ce dernier avait l'air toujours impassible si ce n'est le petit sourire en coin de ses lèvres fines. Zexion regardait son homme avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, ne voyant pas l'animation des autres autour de Roxas. Les jumelles hippies pleuraient l'une dans les bras de l'autre et Xion regardait les deux chanteurs avec un large sourire brillant de dents blanches.

_Whoah... soufflla Axel, On était en osmose, là...

Roxas rougit encore. C'est vrai qu'il avait senti comme... une connexion quand le roux avait chanté avec lui. Il tapota le dos de Xigbar qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il n'avait cette fois ni l'air moqueur ni condescendant, mais bien sincère.

_Roxas. Chante pour nous. déclara-t-il simplement. J'avais pas ressenti ça depuis le jour où j'ai entendu Dem' jouer pour la première fois.

Roxas jeta un regard au guitariste qui lui souriait avec amusement.

_Ch'uis d'accord! lança le punk, Y'avait une osmose, peut-être que tu as vraiment le don de la musique en toi. C'était vraiment agréable! T'as l'air tellement passioné... Tu peux chanter vraiment n'importe quoi? ajouta-t-il en pinçant les cordes correspondant aux premières notes de _Bad Boys _(BOB MARLEY).

En voyant la lueur de défi illuminer le regard du guitariste, un large sourire tout aussi défiant étira les lèvres du jeune chanteur. Ni une ni deux, il chantait. Kairi et Naminé, les deux jumelles hippies-rasta l'accompagnaient en tant que choeur, et petit petit, l'ensemble du groupe l'accompagnait; Xaldin chantait la ligne de basse, Xigbar se servait de deux batonnets de glaces et du sol comme d'un batterie et Luxord était en plein solo de Air Guitar. Axel chantait lui aussi. Zexion et Xion écoutait, se balancant au rythme de la chanson, chacun un sourire amusé et bienheureux sur le visage.

Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, tout le monde s'était bien amusé, et semblait satisfait et heureux.

_Il me reste plus qu'à te faire passer la chanson test. Je considère que ceux qui la réussissent sont bons... Le but étant de me faire ressentir quelque chose. expliqua le blond, A ce jour le seul ayant jamais réussi est Axel.

Au fur et à mesure que Demyx arlait, le silence s'était fait sur la place.

_Il s'agit de _Rock'N'Roll Suicide_, de David Bowie. déclara Axel en se rasseyant avec les autres. La chanson préférée de Demyx, il considère que c'est du blasphême quand elle est mal chantée.

_Et elle n'est jamais assez bien chantée! intervint le guitariste avec un enthousiasme un peu rude.

Il commença à gratter les cordes en rythme. Et c'est avec une énorme boule au ventre que Roxas entreprit de chanter.

__Time takes a cigarette, Puts it in your mouth, you pull on your finger, then another finger, then cigarette... The wall-to-wall is calling, it lingers, then you forget... Oh-ho-ho-ho you're a rock'n'roll suicide..._

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, il continua de chanter, alors que Demyx avait arrêté de jouer. Roxas aimait cette chanson. Elle prenait aux tripes, elle était belle et puissante. Il comprenait pourquoi c'était la préférée de Demyx. Lorsqu'il termina sur un "_GIMME YOUR HANDS_" particulièrement passioné, il remarqua que tout le monde le fixait. Le blond punk était en larmes. Xigbar, Larxène, Xion et Namine aussi. Axel semblait tétanisé; et les autres étaient tous très perturbés. Axel se leva lentement et légèrement tremblant il serra avec force le petit blond contre son torse.

_Je t'en supplie. commença le roux, Refais ça avec nous, sur scène. Il prit le visage angélique du plus jeune entre ses grandes mains calleuses. C'était la plus belle interprétation que j'ai jamais entendu, Roxas. La plus belle...

Roxas répondit timidement et maladroitement l'étreinte de l'immense punk contre lui. Alors que les deux chanteurs réintégraient le cercle des autres, où les conversations, toutes plus animées les unes que les autres, avaient repris, le soir commençait à tomber et il faisait de plus en plus sombre; C'est pourquoi Xigbar, en tant qu'aîné responsable, déclara qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder à rentrer.

Le grand groupe partit donc et ils finirent par se séparer. Demyx, Axel et Xion partirent vers l'appartement de Zexion avec le bleu et son meilleur ami, estimant que l'appart' était assez vaste pour tous les acceuillir un moment. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la résidence, leurs discussions se firent à voix basses, et ils essayaient d'étouffer leurs rires et leurs cris. Une fois entrés, tous se débarassèrent de leur veste et leurs chaussures puis se ruèrent dans le salon.

Demyx semblait avoir ses marques dans l'appartement, signe qu'ils venait régulièrement. Il partit un moment dans la chambre de son petit ami et revint un peu plus tard avec une X-Box 360 qu'il brancha sur l'énorme écran plat de Zexion. Axel, Xion et Roxas furent éblouis. C'était leur première nuit dans cet appartement, et un rien les impressionait.

_Qu'esstu fous avec une télé pareille, Zex'?! s'exclama Roxy, J'croyais que tu prônais les activités intellectuelles?

L'emo sourit doucement et répondit que c'était un cadeau de ses parents, "le genre de cadeau qu'on refuse pas!" et que "c'était bien utile pour pratiquer quelques heures de Assassin's creed!" en ajoutant évidemment que c'était un jeu culuturellement très intéressant. Ces réponses provoquèrent le fou rire dans l'assistance. Au lieu d'allumer la console, Dem' lança un cd de SCORPIONS en prétextant une grosse flemme. Il repartit dans la chambre de Zex' et revint avec une sitare électrique bleue et deux enceintes. Et il joua les morceaux qui passait, ce qui en soit, était d'une utilité douteuse, créa une atmosphère plus cosy, plus chaude et plus intime qui plu à tout le monde.

_Alors Roxas, depuis quand tu aimes chanter? demanda Axel avec intérêt.

_Hum... depuis toujours je dirais... répondit le blondinet en rougissant.

_Oh oui! s'exclama Xion, tu l'aurai vu à l'époque ou Sora est né! il n'arrêtait pas, toujours en train de chanter!

_Sora, c'est mon petit frère, on a quelques années de différence. expliqua Roxas à Axel en couvrant les babillages devenus incessants de la brunette.

Alors que cette conversation battait son plein, Zexion en avait profité pour s'installer sur les cuisses de son amoureux et ils s'embrassaient gouluement, ignorant les autres autour. En les remarquant, Axel piqua la sitare électrique de son ami qui était bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Il étignit la musique, et gratta doucement les cordes. C'était à la fois très doux et très puissant... Roxas se laissa tomber en arrière et atterit sur le tapis épais et moelleux puis il étendit ses jambes jusque-là en tailleur. Il ferma les yeux doucement et écouta les notes émises par la guitare. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce qu'il jouait. Il se risqua à demander.

_C'est quelle chanson...? Je la reconnais pas...

Le roux quitta ses doigts des yeux et tourna son regard vers le blondinet;

_C'est un air qui m'est venu en tête après t'avoir entendu chanter. répondit gentiment le chanteur. Je suis en pleine improvisation!

Roxas sortit son carnet de note de sa saccoche. Il avait ses paroles. Celles qu'il avait eu tant de mal à écrire. Et il avait une mélodie vierge de paroles. Il se redressa, ouvrit son carnet sur le sol et zyeuta Axel qui le regardait sans comprendre. Avec les joues rouges, il commença à chanter la chanson qu'il avait si durement écrite.

__I woke up this morning, and the world was grey, haven't seen sun since they hauled me away... The boss man says there's no use in tryin', he won't let me color outside of the lines. Got this chains on me, and they're draggin' me down, got this chains on me, hear that clankin' sound? Got this chains on me, oh mister hear my song, they say imagination is moraly wrong!_

Sa voix s'était faite plus blues, plus chaude et plus tendre et à la fois plus puissante, s'adaptant à la guitare tout aussi blues. Les deux amoureux avaient arrêté de se bécoter et écoutaient la chanson avec respect et admiration. Xion claquait des doigts en rythme, elle semblait bien s'amuser.

Sur le carnet, il n'y avait plus de paroles. Roxas n'avait pas écrit plus, mais il continua d'improviser, comme porté par la musique.

__As long as I've been here I got nothing to show, Try to make something but the boss says no, wanna be creative but the man won't hear it, that big boss man, he's trying to crush my spirit! Got this chains on me, and they're draggin' me down, got this chains on me, hear that clankin' sound, got this chains on me, oh mister hear my song, they say imagination is moraly wrong... No, they won't let us dance, or bang that gong, 'cause they say imagination is moraly wrong!_

Axel arrêta de jouer, choqué avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

_Roxas... C'est toi qui a composé ça?! demanda-t-il comme si il avait perdu tous ses moyens.

_Oui! Je savais pas dans quel genre choisir, tu viens de décider pour moi! répondit le blond, timidement enjoué et rougissant. Du blues! C'est parfait, merci Axel!

Le superbe sourire éblouissant du blond et ses joues rouges firent rougir à son tour le roux qui baissa légèrement les yeux en baffouillant un vague 'de rien'.

Une sonnerie retentit, perçant le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Il s'agissait d'un fou rire adorablement enfantin dont Zexion déclara qu'il s'agissait du rire de Sora. Roxas sortit son téléphone en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le dos.

_Oui? commença -t-il. *silence* Encore?! *rire* Sora, ça va! je suis à deux heures de train, pas à l'autre bout de la planète! *sourit* Oui, Sora, ça va. Tout va bien. Zexion va bien aussi. *lance un regard à son meilleur ami* *éclate de rire* Oui, Sora, on se verra tous les week-ends si tu veux! ... Tu veux que j'chante quoi? ... Okay. *se laisse tomber sur le dos* _Little Brother, I remember when you first came home, then came another little brother of our own even when you break my toys you will always be my little brothers 'cause you're younger we're related and you're boys. Even when you're makin' too much noise you will always be my~ little brothers 'cause you're younger we're related and you're boys_~. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime So'. Ouais, je te fais des millions de bisous de bonne nuit, Tit frère. Je t'aime aussi, dors bien. *raccroche*

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_Il me manque! s'exclama Roxas dans un couinement.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du chanteur. Son meilleur ami éclata joyeusement de rire.

_Tu l'aime trop! s'écria Zex' avec un large sourire, C'est adoraaaaaaable!

_Je sais. répondit le blond en lui tirant la langue. Il lui fit un fuck, puis ajouta; Sora c'est mon bébé, tu peux pas test', l'emo!

Un éclat de rire général éclata dans l'appartement.

_Seigneur, il est déjà 11 heures?! s'exclama Xion, J'ai dis aux parents que je rentrai pas trop tard, faut qu'j'y aille! A d'main, les gars!

Elle prit son sac et se précipita vers la porte avec un signe de main avant de disparraître en courant.

Tous la saluèrent en souriant et une horde de 'A plus' accompagna sa sortie.

_Vous restez, vous? demanda zexion aux deux plus vieux.

_Ben, si ça te gêne pas, ouais... répondit Axel en passant une main dans sa nuque.

_Ouaip, je veux dormir avec toi, bébé! ajouta Dem'.

_Axel, tu squatteras le canapé, par contre. déclara le bleu en tirant la langue.

Il commençait à se faire sérieusement tard et le couple annonça qu'ils allaient se coucher et souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux deux chanteurs. Les deux concernés restèrent dans le salon à discuter de tout et de rien avec bonne humeur. Après un moment, Axel prit la guitare de son ami punk qui était restée dans le salon et gratta tranquillement les cordes.

En l'écoutant, Roxas se laissa aller à somnoler paresseusement. Cela fit apparaître un sourire tranquille sur le visage du roux.

Il ramaça le carnet de paroles qui reposait sur le sol.

_Ca fait longtemps que tu compose? demanda-t-il en feuilletant le carnet.

_Hum... Depuis que j'ai 11 ans! J'ai commencé quand Sora est né. répondit Roxas en rouvrant yeux.

_P'tain 11 ans de différence?! Quel âge il a? interrogea l'aîné en changeant l'air de ce qu'il jouait à la gratte.

_Ben, là, il a 8 ans et demie. Bientôt 9. expliqua le blond en se redressant. Et moi, j'ai 19 ans.

* * *

_**J'essaierai d'écrire la suite quand j'aurai le courage. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas l'écriture de Jade. Je n'ai malheureusement pas son talent, et évidemment, toutes les critiques sont recevables. Reviewez si vous le sentez comme ça!**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire!**_

**_Oh, et les chansons que j'attribue à Roxas viennent de la série originale DISNEY Phineas et Ferb, que j'adore. voilà! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, j'ai finalement terminé le second chapitre! Il est plus court, et je pense continuer l'histoire à un rythme plus posé avec des chapitres plus courts, de cette façons, je pourrais uploader pllus régulièrement.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewé, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir!**

**RAR:**

**Lumine : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! je suis ravie que l'histoire et tout particulièrement les personnages te plaisent. Je n'ai fais que suivre les instructions laissées par Jade, se résumant à "Roxas - cute; Zexion - different; Axel - seme"... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi!**

**Wawawen**** : Merci infiniment pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente si l'un des buts principaux a été atteint : distraire! C'est vrai que le fics parlant de musique sont rares, et on avait envie de bouleverser la tendance; la musique c'est important dans la vie, il me semble, et ça peut permettre de créer des liens, et caetera... Et puis, ça me semblait aussi important de montrer une ambiance famillière, un peu connue des lecteurs, et je suis très contente si j'ai réussi. Pour ce qui est de mes problèmes, je pense que la meileure façon de m'en remettre est encore le fait le perpétrer sa mémoire par le biais e ces histoires et recevoir encore des reviews comme celle-là!**

**Rien n'est à moi, bonne lecture. _Paopu-Boy_**

* * *

Accompagnant sa déclaration, Axel gratta les cordes sur un rythme hispanique et dont la mélodie évvoquait un matador en habit rouge pénétrant l'arène.

Roxas éclata de rire sur le moment, tant cette réaction était amusante et spontannée. Les discussions allaient bon train. Ils échangèrent leurs influences, artistes aimés (ou pas), discutèrent de leurs compositions, expériences musicales en tout genre...

_Ma chanson préférée? le roux fit la moue alors qu'il réfléchissait; J'en ai deux, de Alice Cooper!_ Poison _et _Welcome to my Nightmare_!

Les yeux de Roxas s'illluminèrent subitement.

__WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE_! C'est ma chanson ultime!

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter, alors qu'Axel jouait les quelques notes qui composaient la ligne de basse en chantant avec lui.

"_Welcome to my nightmare. I think you're gonna like it... I think you're gonna feel you belong...Welcome to my vacation. Unassecary suddation. That's how people are when we coma down~ here!_"

Leur deux voix s'associaient à la perfection. Celle douce et veloutée, quelque peu erraillée du blond se superposait très bien sur celle plus grave et plus rocailleuse de son homologue chanteur. Alors que l'obscurité grignotait peu à peu l'appartement, les deux nouveaux amis continuaient de chanter en faisant attention de ne gêner personne.

Lorsque le jour pointa le bout de son nez sur l'horizon, les deux nouveaux amis s'étaient endormis à même l'épais tapis du salon. Roxas dormait sur le dos, les bras légèrement écartés et les lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper une respiration calme et posée. Axel, lui, dormait sur le côté, en position quasi-foetale, la tête posée sur le ventre du petit blond. Un sourire bienheureux éclairait son visage et ses bras étaient rapprochées de son visage comme un bébé reposant dans l'antre chaud et rassurant que représentait le ventre rond d'une mère aimante.

Zexion fut le premier levé. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écarquilla grand les yeux en découvrant son meilleur ami et celui de Demyx. Il pouffa légèrement de rire puis se rendit dans la cuisine du spacieux appart'

Alors qu'il faisait fondre du chocolat, deux bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules. Il balança sa tête en arrière et offrit un sourire éblouissant au punk qui embrassa sa joue.

_T'as vu Ax'? demanda le blond avec enthousiasme, C'est trop drôle, nah?!

Le petit mécheux se reconcentra sur la préparation de son chocolat chaud à l'ancienne et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_Je suis sûr qu'ils ont chanté toute la nuit! ajouta l'aîné en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail.

Zexion lui fit rapidement un café qu'il lui tendit tranquillement. Le punk but la première gorgée avec délice et sourit largement. Il embrassa tendrement a bouche de son petit ami et demanda joyeusement ce qui était prévu dans la journée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Roxas émergeait doucement du sommeil. La lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres ouvertes agressa immédiatement ses yeux, aussi referma-t-il brièvement les paupières. Lorsqu'il se fut adapté à la luminosité ambiante, il regarda partout autour de lui, ne se souvenant momentanément plus de l où il se trouvait.

Très vite, il voulut se redresser, mais un poids empêchait sa progression. Il baissa les yeux vers une tête de hérisson rouge et alors un flot de souvenirs de la veille déferla dans son cerveau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapellait des multiples rencontres et discussions auxquelles il avait participé, le blondinet rougissait de plus en plus, jusqu'a ce que son visage fasse palir d'envie les cheveux d'Axel.

Ce dernier entrouvrit ses yeux émeraudes encore embués de sommeil, tirés et soulignés de légères cernes. Un sourire enfantin et adorable étira les lèvres du roux alors qu'il s'étirait, frottant légèrement sa joue sur le ventre de son nouvel ami.

_'Jour Roxy~... marmonna-t-il d'une voix abimée par la nuit (de chansons, évidemment).

Il se redressa et embrassa le front du blondinet après en avoir dégagé les mèches d'une main.

_Tu as bien dormi? questionna-t-il après avoir étouffé un baillement avec son autre main. Eh, t'es tout rouge!

Roxas enleva doucement la main du roux de son front et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur aspect initial, ce qui fit rire son aîné.

_T'es trop mignon! s'exclama Axel, sa voix craquant alors qu'il atteignait les aigus; J'peux avoir un café?

Son appel fut entendu, et quelques minutes plus tard, ponctuées d'étirements et de taquineries envers Roxas, le meilleur ami du hérisson lui apporta un mug rempli de café brûlant. Le grand chanteur prit la tasse entre ses mains, se délectant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, puis il but la première gorgée avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

_La première gorgée est toujours la meilleure. Ca m'évoque _The Fragrance Of Dark Coffee_, pas toi, Dem'?

Son ami lui envoya un sourire brillant et farfouilla dans les CD avant d'en mettre un dans la chaîne Hi-Fi.

Du Jazz. Joué par un orchestre. Une mélodie veloutée, comme du taffetas, presque crémeuse, qui laissait un drôle de sensation dans la bouche; qui tordait les sens, appaisait, ramollissait tout en excitant au plus profond de l'être. Roxas ne connaissait pas cette chanson. Mais en l'écoutant, il avait envie d'avaler une gorgée de café. Un café épais, riche, puissant qui s'accorderait avec les notes envoutantes du saxophone.

Il piqua le mug d'Axel et but une langoureuse lampée du liquide noir, qui associée à la musique, l'envoya au paradis. Il reposa la tasse sur le sol et se laissa tomber sur le dos, essayant de ressentir les vibrations des notes basses jusqu'aux tréffons de son petit corps. Il se sentait détendu et bien.

Cette musique semblait avoir un effet magique sur lui; ses muscles lui paraissaient fondre et se liquéfier alors que son cerveau étaient empli de pensées sensuelles et langoureuses, toutes inspirées par cet orchestre extraordinaire.

_Je crois que Roxas vient de comprendre la magie incroyable de _The Fragrance Of Dark Coffee_! déclara le roux alors qu'un sourire amusé éclairait son visage.

Il reprit sa tasse et se leva, laissant le petit blond à l'agonie sur le sol. Roxas entrouvrit les yeux et constata que l'immense épouventail était torse nu, puisqu'il ne portait plus son blouson en cuir. S'il en avait eu le courage, le petit chanteur aurait piqué un fard, mais la chanson n'était toujours pas terminée, alors il ferma les yeux et profita encore un peu de la magie du saxophone et des cordes.

La vie semblait reprendre son cours en même temps que le soleil, à Twilight Town. Petit à petit, des sons commencèrent à entrer dans l'appartement par les fenêtres largement ouvertes. Roxas sortait tout juste de la douche, il passait une serviettes sur ses cheveux humides en buvant de l'eau dans une petite bouteille et il risqua un regard à l'extérieur. Le soleil était assez haut, signe que la matinée avait bien avancé.

Il constata alors que dans cet immense appartement, la vie semblait suivre un rythme différent, ponctué de rire et de musique qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux humides, et relança sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'un vieux baggy en toile de jean épaisse et délavée, déchiré de manière particulièrement... désinvolte. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et attrapa le premier T-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main. C'était un simple T-shirt noir, assez moulant, à manches longues que Roxas retroussait au dessus des coudes. Il passa une chaîne autour de son cou ainsi qu'un anneau à son oreille et décida qu'il était très bien comme ça.

Lorsqu'il sortit, les deux "grands" de l'appartement applaudirent joyeusement.

_Quel beau gosse! commenta Demyx avec un large sourire, Mon amour, ton meilleur ami est un joli morceau quand même! _**Zexion rit aux éclats**_ Tu aurais pu nous le dire, bébé!

_Comme il est craquant avec son petit air rebelle! ajouta Axel avec une étincelle amussée dans les yeux, alors qu'il tirait légèrement la langue.

Ni une, ni deux, le blondinet se jeta sur le punk et lui fit une attaque ébouriffage de cheveux joyeuse, subite, et adorablement violente. Tout le monde riait aux éclats. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien.

Alrs qu'au dehors, la ville commençait à s'animer, revivre, l'appartement 64 de la résidence en plein coeur de la cité avait déjà repris le cours de la vie, sans soucis... Philosophie _HAKUNA MATATA_!

* * *

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court, et j'ai encore une fois fais beaucoup d'effort pour que le style corresponde à celui qu'avait J... J'espère que ça aura fonctionné et que vous avez aimé!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ça**** y est, le troisième chapitre est bouclé! Ca été quelque peu laborieux, et long, j'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira. Merci infiniement pour les encouragements que j'ai reçu, ça me fait vraiment vraiment chaud au coeur.**

**RAR:**

**Wawawen : la réponse aux reviews me paraît toute naturelle et me fait plaisir! Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, même si je pense l'avoir déjà expliqué, cela me permettra de garder un rythme plus régulier qu'auparavant. Pour ce qui est du côté philosophique, je trouvais ça mignon et agréable, j'aimais bien l'ambiance que ça créait! Pour ce qui est d'Haku Matata, ben, la vie sans soucis, ça me paraissait coller au sentiment général, alors... (Est-ce que c'était si bizarre? XD) En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi!**

**Thesenri99 : Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise! J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire où Axel et Roxas ne se sautent pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que leur relation évolue lentement. Est-ce que c'est ennuyeux? Dans ce cas, il faut me le dire, je pourrai rectifier le tir! Toujours est-il que j'espère de tout coeur que la suite que tu attendais sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! :3 oh, et si j'ai oublié de le préciser, ta review m'a rendue heureuse! :D**

**Xn**** : Hihi, je suis contente, voilà le chapitre suivant! continue de lire mon histoire s'il-te-plais!**

**Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi, et au nom de ma défeinte meilleure amie, merci mille fois de l'attention que vous portez à ce texte. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un peu plus tard, alors que les discutions battaient leur plein (Rxas parlait de l'université avec Zexion et les deux plus vieux discutaient musique), on sonna à la porte. Demyx partit ouvrir avec nonchalence et sans interrompre sa conversation avec son meilleur ami. Un cri ressemblant vaguement à un "salut!" se fit entendre. C'était les deux jumelles rasta de la veille, Naminé et Kairi. Elles se précipitèrent dans l'appartement et déboulèrent dans le salon en criant.

Tout le monde, interrompu et surpris, les regardait avec des yeux ronds, sauf Zexion qui, habitué, avait l'air blasé.

_Eucalypstus 1 et 2, j'ai toujours des voisins. se contenta-t-il de dire avec une certaine lassitude.

Les jumelles lui tirèrent la langue et se jetèrent sur Axel en s'exclamant un joyeux "Pandaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". Roxas fut on-ne-peut-plussurpris des surnoms qui fusaient dans ses oreilles. Il leva un regard interrogateur et quelque peu paniqué à Demyx qui haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "cherche pas". Voyant l'air tout perdu du blondinet, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le sol et commençèrent leur histoire.

_"Panda", c'est parce que la première fois qu'on a vu Axel, on était complètement éméchées. On sortait de soirée (il était seulement 10 heures AM!) et on était tellement pas fraîches qu'on lui a trouvé une ressemblance avec un panda. C'est resté depuis! expliqua tranquillement Naminé, dont la voix était considérablement moins aggressive lorsqu'elle ne criait pas.

_Et "Eucalyptus", compléta sa soeur rousse, C'est parce qu'à l'époque ou on a arrêté de fumer (quoique ce soit) on est devenues accro aux chewing-gum. à l'eucalyptus. et encore une fois c'est resté!

_On n'a plus qu'à trouvé un surnom pour toi, Roxas! ajoutèrent-elle ensembles et d'une même voix.

_Et sinon, qu'essvous foutez là? demanda Demyx qui semblait sortit de nulle part.

_Ah ouais! On passait pour prévenir qu'on serait pas joignables aujourd'hui! On va voir Maluxia! expliquèrent-elles, leurs deux visages identiques se fendant du même sourire lubrique et quelque peu malsain. Cela fit froid dans le dos de Roas qui préféra ne pas se poser de questions.

Là dessus les deux jeunes filles partirent en faisant au revoir de la main. Et tout reprit comme si de rien n'était. Petit petit, le ton montait entre les deux plus vieux. Cela sembla surprendre autant zexion queRoxas qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

_N'importe quoi! _Kashmir_ est bien trop instrumentale! s'énervait Axel, C'est d'une vraie chanson dont on parle!

_Comment t'oses dire que _Kashmir _n'est pas une vraie chanson?! Et j'ajouterai, tronche d'épouventail, que la partie instrumentale est au moins aussi importante que la partie vocale, puisque la partie voix se cale dessus! répliquait Demyx avec fiel.

_Putain, mai t'es une vraie plaie! C'est pas la question! cria Axel hors de lui, Ce que je veux dire, c'est simplement que dans ce cas partculier, il faut une chanson qui mette en avant la voix et pas l'intru-!

_Hey! coupa sèchement Zexion, surprenant les deux aînés, C'est quoi encore le problème?

Les deux plus grands semblèrent décontenancés, tout particulièrement Dem', qui avait la tête baissé, le regard craintif et qui se triturait les doigts comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il s'apprétait à faire une grossse bétise. Axel, lui, ne pouvait s'empécher d'afficher un léger sourire, amusé. Il trouvait adorable et risible l'ai sévère et renfrogné de Zexion associé à sa toute petite et à ses proportions de minimoys.

_On cherchait à savoir la chanson qui allait Roxas. expliqua la roux, Parce que je sais qu'une de ses chanson préférée est _Welcome To My Nightmare_, de Cooper. ET c'est tout à son honneur, mais cette chanson ne lui va pas bien. ALors on cherchait...

_Et on s'est un peu enflammés... ajouta le blond avec une moue coupable qui fit disparraître toute trace de sévérité sur le visage de son petit amant.

_Awww. fit ce dernier, Lesquelles avez-vous trouvées, alors? Moi, je connais la chanson qui lui va.

__Kashmir _de Led Zep' et _Love Me Tender _d'Elvis. déclara le grand chanteur.

_Joli coup... dit timidement le meilleur ami de Zexion qui s'approcha doucement des autres, _Love Me Tender _est dans mon top 3 des chansons préférées, Avec celle de Cooper et celle qui me "correspond".

Les deux musiciens regardèrent le petit blond, intrigués. N'y tenant plus, Demyx s'empressa de lui demander.

_C'est une chanson populaire, simple. Mais lorsqu'il la chante, c'est comme une évidence; et on se dit que l'un sans l'autre est innimaginable. expliqua Zexion avec un léger sourire un peu nostalgique.

Axel paraissait boire les paroles du mini-mécheux. Dès lors que ce dernier eut fini sa phrase, le roux tourna un regard plein d'étoile vers Roxas. Ce dernier, rougissant, avait la tête baissée avec gêne peut-être un peu de honte. Il risqua un léger coup d'oeil vers les autres et en voyant le visage lumineux d'Axel, une boule se forma dans son ventre et il piqua un violent fard.

Le grand roux abandonna le couple et s'approcha du blondinet qui était un peu de côté. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, releva son menton et plongea un regard émeraude et sérieux dans celui azur du plus petit.

_Chante. Je veux connaître la chanson qui colle à ta personnalité, Roxas. déclara l'aîné d'une voix étonnament profonde et sérieuse,avant d'ajouter en murmurant, son visage toujours plus près de celui du blond, S'il-te-plais. Après je te chanterai la mienne.

Le blondinet piqua un nouveau fard, dû à l'intimité du moment présent. D'une petit voix, tout d'abord tremblante, il commença à chanter, et Axel restait toujours aussi près.

_"The weather outside is frightful, And the fire is so delightful... Since we've no place to go; Let it Snow, Let It Snow, Let It snow..." _

_Détends-toi... murmura tout doucement l'aîné, son front contre celui du plus petit. Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit les yeux fermés

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I bought some corns for popping, The Lights are way too down low; Let It Snow, Let It snow, let it Snow. When we finally kiss good night How I'll hate going out in this storm, but if you'llhold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm! The fire is slowly dyin', And me deaaar we're still goodbyin', as long as you love me so, Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow."_

Tout le temps qu'il avait chanté, son ami chanteur l'avait regardé attentivement, son front contre le sien et ses petites mains dans les siennes. Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux, l'intensité du regard émeraude et le surprenant sérieux dont il faisait preuve le fit rougir incroyablement. Il baissa la tête de gêne, le visage caché par des mèches blondes en désordre, Axel sourit avec amusement en voyant les petites oreilles rouges. Voyant là une occasion de voir une nouvelle adorable réaction, il se pencha vers un des oreilles écarlates et y murmura:

_Zex' a raison, cette chanson te cole incroyablement à la peau, Roxas. Elle te va bien.

Le petit chanteur enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules, honteux.

_T'as dis... T'as dis que tu me chanterai la tienne... balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix instable.

_Pas tout de suite. répondit tranquillement Axel en ébouriffant la touffe blonde d'une de ses grandes mains, un large sourire fendant son visage.

_Dites si on vous dérange, s'exclama Demyx, taquin envers les deux chanteurs.

_Justement, tais-toi un peu, ine d'Huitre! rétorqua le roux en tirant la langue et une lueur rieuse au fond du regard.

Les deux grands rièrent, oubliant complètement la dispute qui les agitait plus tôt.

_N'empêche, ça dépasse mes espérances... Roxy, cette chanson... Elle te correspond pas, elle est toi. souffla le plus grand (Axel, de 8 centimètres!)

_En plus, on pense rarement à ce genre de chansons... ajouta Demyx, Elle simple, chaleureuse, vivante... T'avais raison, Sexy-Zexy, maintenant je peux pas envisager cette chanson sans Roxas, ni Roxas sans cette chanson!

Zexion, qui était lové dans les bras de son chéri qui entourait son torse, hocha doucement la tête.

Ce micro incident se fit assez vite oublier. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Puis, vers le coup de midi et demie, se lança l'opération repas. Demyx était aux fourneaux, aidé par son homologue blond. Zexion, assit sur un tabouret du bar était plongé dans L'Ecume Des Jours, de Boris Vian et laissait parfois échapper un petit rire ou un soupir plein d'envie et de tendresse. A côté de lui, sur un autre tabouret, Axel dévorait voracement une sucette au citron et jouait avec son portables, recevant de temps à autre des textos qui le faisait éclater de rire et qu'il faisait joyeusement partager avec le reste du groupe.

_Hehehe les gars, j'crois que Xaldin a craqué! s'exclama-t-il, tentant d'articuler entre deux rires, Il vient de m'envoyer une blague Carambar! "**Chéri, dis-moi ce que tu préfères, une femme jolie ou une femme intelligente? -Ni l'une ni l'autre, chérie, tu sais que je n'aime que toi. C'est que y'a de bonnes blagues carambars, je la ferais à Larxy la prochaine fois qu'elle me fait une crise de jalousie**"

Suite à la lecture ô combien éclairée du message, Axel s'étrangla presque en riant, tandis que Demyx le regardait avec un air blasé au possible, avant de reprendre la préparation du repas.

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre est terminé. Si vous en avez envie dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Au fait, je ne l'ai jamais dis auparavant, mais si vous ne connaissez pas les chansons dont je parle, je vous conseille vivement d'aller les écouter, je les affectionne tout particulièrement.**

**A bientôt~**

**Paopu-Boy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, encore une fois, je suis navrée de la lamentable longueur de ce chapitre, faut croire que je savais pas trop de quoi parler, et en même temps, j'avais envie de poster vite... M'enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

**Momo-chan : Merci d'aimer! Je suis contente que tu suives et que ça te plaise, le but étant de distraire, je suis heureuse s'il est atteint. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre aussi!**

**Xoen : Hehe, ouais, ça m'a fait marrer moi aussi ces surnoms stupides et sans liens-non-aucun avec les personnages, même si je me suis bien creusée la tête pour les trouver! (Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les panda sont mignon, mais si j'ai le choix entre un panda et Axel, mon choix est très vite fait!) Et la musique... Mon but est non seulement d'amuser les gens, mais bien aussi de faire découvrir de la musique! J'espère que tu en as appréciées quelques unes? quoiqu'il en soit, voilà la suite et pourvu qu'elle te plaise! **

**Thesenri99 : Coucouuu~ merci de me féliciter encore! Et je trouve tout à fait normal de répondre au reviews, et je suis d'autant plus contente si ça t'as fais plaisir. Je suis ravie que cette histoire un peu décalée et stupide te fasse rire et qu'elle te plaise! Merci encore pour tout et je prie Square Enix pour que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi!**

**Wawawen**** : Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir si ça continue de te plaire! (Sexy-Zexy, le super-héros dont le sex-appeal et l'intelligence sont hors du commun! XD) et voici la suite que tu attendais! J'ai mis le titre de la chanson de Rox' dans ce chapitre, et bonne lecture!**

**Les chansons que j'utilise dans ce chapitre sont We Rock, de Dio, When A Blind Man Cries de Deep Purple, et Axel fait allusion à Let It Snow (je ne sais pas de qui est cette chanson) chantée par Roxas dans le chapitre précédant. Voilà, tout est dit! Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

* * *

Près d'une heure plus tard, lorsque les quatre garçons avaient fini leur repas, Zexion partit faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, son amant partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte pour fumer une cigarette.

_Demyx, c'est mal de fumer! gronder Axel avec un air moqueur. J'vais le dire à maman Zexiooooon!

Demyx, sans se retourner, se contenta de faire un fuck au-dessus de son épaule.

_J'suppose que c't'appart va te servir de squat, Ax'? demanda Zexion depuis la cuisine, Pas que ça me dérange mais va falloir aller faire les courses!

_On s'en occupera c't'aprèm', Zex'. T'inquiète. répondit le guitariste en tirant une longue latte sur sa cigarette, Pis si t'as pas envie, tu peux foutre l'hérisson dehors, tu sais?

Ledit hérisson émit un petit rire gêné et ajouta qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Roxas profita du fait que tout le monde discutait paisiblement pour se faufiler dans sa chambre et récupérer son calepin contenant les paroles de ses chansons.

Il l'ouvrit sur une nouvelle page et commença à noircir le paiper. _You watch their faces, You'll see the traces, Of things they want to be But only we can see. They come for killing they leave and still it seems the cloud that's left behind, Oh, can penetrate your mind! But sail on, Sing a song, Carry on! 'Cause We rock, We rock, We rock, We rock! _

Les mots s'enchaînaient au bout de son crayon, et puis il avait déjà la mélodie en tête. C'était parfait! Il écrivit encore 6 autres couplets et finit sa chanson en gribouillant une vague tablature et notes composant ce qu'il imaginait comme la musique. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de sa feuille, la pièce était vide. Demyx n'était plus sur la fenêtre à fumer, Zexion n'était plus en train de faire la vaisselle, et il ne voyait plus Axel non plus. Soudain une voix contre son oreille le fit sursauter.

Axel était penché au-dessus de son épaule et chantonait la mélodie dont le blondinet avait noté l'ébauche. Roxas piqua le énième fard de la journée. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué de rougir si régulièrement. Axel sourit doucement en voyant du coin de l'oeil son nouvel ami virer au rouge vif. Sans rien dire, il posa ses immenses mains sur les joues brûlantes du plus jeune et appuya légèrement dessus. Lorsque la peau froide rentra en contact avec ses joues cramoisies, Roxas sursauta. Il se sentait nerveux devant le visage rayonnant, les yeux éclatant et le sourire éblouissant de son aîné. Malgré lui, la pensée que c'était un très beau garçon traversa l'esprit embrouillé de Roxas.

_Les deux amoureux sont partis faire les courses, et comme t'avais l'air en transe, j'ai préféré rester avec toi! expliqua joyeusement le roux, Je t'avas promis ma chanson, pas vrai? Maintenant que je sais que _Let It Snow _est la tienne et qu'on est seuls, je veux bien. Mais ne te moque pas, d'accord? C'est que personne, même pas Demyx ne connaît la chanson qui me correspond, à moi. ... Je n'ai jamais osé la chanter devant qui que ce soit... Je me sens hyper de la chanter devant un chanteur aussi bon que toi en plus, alors sois indulgent, s'il-te-plais.

Ses joues tatouées s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il prit une courte insipration et ferma les yeux. Et Roxas le regarda, admiratif et le regard voilé d'étoiles, l'impatience rongeait son petit corps. Roxas était persuadé que la musique était le meilleur moyen de connaître une personne, et il mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur son accolyte.

__If you're leaving, close the door. I'm not expecting people anymore... Hear me grieving, i'm lying on the floor. Whether I'm drunk or dead, i really ain't too sure..._

Roxas reconnut immédiatement _When A Blind Man Cries_, une chanson du groupe Deep Purple. Il se sentit à la fois surpris et très heureux. Cette chanson était magnifique. Il avait hâte de voir comment Axel adapterait sa voix rauque, sensuelle et rugueuse sur le slow mythique. Il ne pût empécher une petite boule d'impatience et d'autres émotions en tout genre obstruer sa gorge.

__I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man and my world is pale... When a blind man cries, Lord you know there ain't no sadder tale... Had a friend in a room, Had a good time but it ende'd much too soon... In a cold month in that room we found a reason for the things we had to do. I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man, now my room is cold... When a blind man cries, Lord, you know he feels it from his soul..._

A peine eut-il finit sa chanson qu'Axel sentit de petits bras ronds s'entourer autour de sa taille. Il baissa les yeux et vit la tête de Roxas s'enfouir contre son torse. A cet instant, la seule chose que le grand roux parvint à penser fût "**Il est vraiment minuscule. M'arrive en dessous de la poitrine, c'est chou.**"

Il remarqua alors que le petit corps qui le serrait était secoué de ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots. Il passa alors une main contre le visage chaud du blond, se saisit de son menton et le fit relever la tête vers lui. En effet, Roxas pleurait.

_Pourquoi tu pleures? demanda Axel en penchant la tête sur le côté, un air d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension marquant ses traits fins.

_C'était... Magique! souffla le blond d'une voix hésitante en frottant ses yeux humides de ses petits poings. (Axel se sentit fondre à cette vision) Tu... Tuas si bien chanté! Et cette chanson est si jolie... Elle est tellement toi... (Roxas leva ses yeux brillants d'étoiles et de quelques larmes vers son aîné) T'es trop fort...

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du roux. Il passe avec tendresse une main dans les cheveux blonds du petit qu'il ébouriffa gentiement. C'était la première fois qu'il chantait ça devant quelqu'un. Il se sentait un peu gêné et c'était comme si il s'était mis à nu devant Roxas. Alors la réaction de son homologue l'avait rassuré et hautement touché. En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pleure. Et encore moins à ce que ses yeux brillent d'admiration. Mais il avait un peu peur de demander plus de précisions. Il opta donc lâchement pour l'autre option, le changement de sujet.

_Et si on regardait ces paroles? proposa-t-il avec des yeux amusés.

Roxas se précipita sur son carnet et il tendit ses petits bras ronds et délicats vers l'autre chanteur qui le prit et lut rapidement les paroles, en essayant de ne pas regarder trop le visage rosi du plus jeune. Oui, le Grand Axel était embarassé. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, et il craignait de virer au rouge pivoine s'il croisait le regard du blond.

_Je suppose au vu de la mélodie que tu vas choisir un rythme soutenu, comme du métal ou au moins du hard, pas vrai? questionna Axel sans quitter la feuille des yeux.

_Beuh, oui... balbutio Roxas, Mais la mélodie n'est encore qu'une ébauche, alors je ne suis sûr de rien...

_C'est une très bonne ébauche, coupa Axel, C'est une bonne chanson, Roxy!

Roxas se sentit incroyablement soulagé. Lui et le grand roux s'installèrent dans le canapé et ils discutèrent un moment, affinant la mélodie et les paroles de la nouvelle création de Roxas, chacun prenant soin de créer une petit distance l'un avec l'autre. Tout deux inquiet et gêné de la proximité qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Mais bien malgré eux, la gêne disparut petit à petit. Et ils finirent par se rapprocher, oubliant toutes inquiétudes pouvant, ou ayant pu, traverser leur cerveau en ébullition.

Plus Axel passait de temps avec le petit blondinet, plus il se rendait compte que malgré sa timidité, ses rougissements incessants et ses réactions aussi enfantines que mignonnes, Roxas était avant tout un véritable génie en ce qui concernait la musique. Et il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce garçon qui écrivait de très bonnes chansons, avait une voix maléable qui s'adaptait à presque tout type de musique, avec son petit timbre fragile, abîmé, doux et tendre.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos avis! Oh, encore autre chose. Si par le plus grand des hasards, il y a une chanson que vous souhaitez voir apparaître dans mon histoire, dites-le moi, avec le nom de l'artiste tant qu' faire ainsi que le personnage auquel vous souhaitez l'associer. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt pour la suite!**

**Paopu-Boy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oui, en ce moment j'ai du temps, et ce week-end, je me suis sentie inspirée! Alors voilà la suite.**

**RAR:**

**Momo-chan98 : je pense que c'est un peu le but de cette histoire, qu'il tombe sous le charme! ;D Merci beaucoup pour le compliment qui me touche beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!**

**Xoen : Ho mon Dieu! Je me sens sincèrement honnorée! Je suis tellement heureuse que ça te plaise à ce point! Merci beaucoup! When A Blind Man Cries est une chanson magnifique, je l'aime beaucoup aussi (enfin, comme la plupart des chansons citées dans cette fic, je les aime toutes!) J'avais envie de montrer un autre aspect d'Axel. Jusqu'à présent il était surtout un rockeur sûr de lui, un mec sociable et... Enfin Axel, quoi. Et je voulais casser avec cette image, et je me suis dite que cette chanson contenait une telle fragilité et une émotion tellement incroyable qu'elle sierait très bien au personnage. Je suis contente que c'ait été une découverte pour toi! Et honnêtement, j'ai trop de mal à imaginer Roxas sûr de lui et bouffi d'assurance, tu ne crois pas? Voilà pourquoi j'ai opté pour un personnage timide maladif, incertain et... Peu importe, mes choix d'écriture doivent t'ennuyer! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et reviewer ent out cas, ça me rend fière et euphorique! Dis-moi si tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi!**

**Dans ce chapitre, Il y a _Rock you like a Hurricane_ de Scorpions, _Make Love Like A Man_ de Def Leppard et _Letter To Dana_ de sonata Artica! Bien évidemment, je vous conseille de les écouter en lisant, mais c'est juste moi. Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Plus tard, aors que les deux chanteurs étaient sur le canapé, tels des larves, leurs amis rentrèrent des courses, et ils n'étaient pas seuls.

En effet, lorsque le couple pénétra l'appartement, il fût suivi par une partie des gens que Roxas avait rencontré la veille. Il rteconnut sans trop de peine les cheveux courts et blonds de Luxord, les yeux dorés de Xigbar et l'étrange couple formé par Larxène et Xaldin. Il remarqua que Luxord et Xadin portaient de sétuis d'instruments dans le dos alors que Xigbar tenait des emplis à bout de bras.

Les trois musiciens discutaient de choses et d'autres, et Larxène qui s'accrochait au bras musclé de son homme semblait contrariée. Elle rejoint les deux chanteurs sur le canapé après un moment de moue boudeuse. Elle s'étala sur le canapé et se vautra sans ménagement sur le blondinet. Ce dernier rougit immédiatement.

_Jaime pas quand Xaldin me passe au second plaaaaan... geignit-elle, J'en viendrai presque à être jalouse de sa putain de basse!

_Mais... mais vous-êtes en-ensembles depuis longtemps, non...? demanda timidement Roxas dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'oeil.

_Oui, ça va un an et des brouettes qu'on est en couple... répondit tranquillement la jeune femme alors qu'un sourire étira sa bouche pleine et rose tandis que ses yeux verts s'allumaient de milliers d'étoiles. Roxas tu es adorable.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les bras longs et fins de la blonde l'enlacaient. Il rougit si violemment qu'il lui semblait que ses oreilles brûlaient. Son cerveau planta lorsqu'Axel joignit son ami en elaçant le jeune chanteur par derrière. Bien qu'il soit en mode veille, Roxas avait entendu Luxord crier "REEHUUUUG" avant de venir le câliner à son tour. Bientpot s'ajoutèrent Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion et Xaldin.

Roxas revint brutalement à lui. Il était au centre d'une masse humaine chaude et frémissante d'un rire constant. Il ne se sentait en aucun cas opprimé comme ça avait toujours été le cas avant cet instant.

Petit à petit, tous se séparèrent de l'étreinte, sauf Larxène qui gardait ses bras fermement autour de la taille du blondinet alors que sa tête reposait sur les genoux du jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, Xigbar s'activait à brancher et connecter les emplis, et Luxord, Xaldin et Demyx y branchèrent leurs guitares et la basse, sous l'oeil torve d'Axel qui avait également gardé le petit blond dans ses bras et reposait sa tête de hérisson roux sur l'épaule frêle du jeune chanteur.

Lorsque tout fût en place dans le salon, Xigbar rejoignit tout ce petit monde sur le grand canapé. Larxène lâcha alors Roxas pour aller se lover dans les bras de Xigbar qui la laissa faire un sourire presque paternel sur les lèvres.

_Petite femme, t'as intérêt à te taire, sinon je pourrais pas entendre mon chéri jouer! déclara-t-il sous forme d'avertissement, un air faussement sévère peint sur le visage.

Larxène lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et ferma les yeux, attendant que la musique retentisse.

Ce fût demyx qui lança la une mélodie au rythme rapide et reconnaissable. Bientôt suivi de Luxord qui en guitariste solo, s'excitait déjà sur les cordes de son instruments. Bientôt xaldin joignit, jouant les notes plus lentesde la ligne de basse. Roxas ne pût s'empécher de penser que la basse était un instrument ui allait bien à Xaldin. Les notes graves et profondes allaient bien avec son physique imposant et un peu flippant; de même, se disait-il, Guitariste solo était une place qui allait bien à Luxord: il semblait extravagant et avait un bon niveau, mais en revanche, guitariste rythmique n'était pas du tout pour Demyx. Il était bien trop doué pour ça. C'était lui qui devrait jouer la partie solo.

Mais Roxas ne dit rien. C'était quand même très bon. Il aimait cette chanson. C'était_ Rock You Like A Hurricane _de Scorpions. Et sans pouvoir se retenir, Roxas chanta. Cela surprit Larxène qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui jeta un regard aussi admiratif que surpris. Xigbar tourna très légèrement la tête et fixa le blond de son étrange regard doré. Gêné, le blondinet laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et il rougit plus encore lorsque l'arrière de son crâne s'appuya contre l'épaule d'Axel. Le roux redressa la tête, ses bras ne quittant pasla taille du plus jeune. Il le regarda, bien que le blond regardait le plafond en chantant, il chantait. Et Axel aimait sa voix. Sur cette chanson, Roxas prouvait que sa petit voix fragile et abîmée était aussi puissante et presque gutturale quand il le fallait. Alors que la partie voix de la chanson atteignait son paroxysme, Roxas s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de son aîné et ferma les yeux.

Axel fut choqué. Le blond n'était plus rouge. Il n'était plus l'air perdu. Il avait l'air concentré, emporté par la mélodie. A cet instant, il n'était plus Roxas, il était un chanteur, un professionel. Cette vision sembla brûler les yeux d'Axel. Il enserra un peu plus la taille fine du plus petit et enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, comme pour ne pas avoir à le regarder ainsi. Lorsque la chanson fut finie, Roxas rouvrit ses immenses yeux bleus ciel, et se remit à rougir en constatant sa position dans les bras du roux. Il était de nouveau lui-même, rougissant et timide.

Tout le monde le regardait. Luxord fut le premier à lâcher sa guitare pour applaudir, bientôt suivi par tout le monde sauf Axel qui semblait trop occupé à se cacher dans le creux de l'épaule du petit blond et à entourer son corps gracile de ses bras. Mais Roxas ne se sentit pas vexé. Il posa une petite main hésitante sur un des bras musclés qui l'entourait. Il sentit Axel bouger imperceptiblement contre sa peau et un sourire étira doucement les lèvres du chanteur.

_Ma chanson préférée! réclama Xiggy, animé d'une soudaine énergie.

Axel releva très brusquement la tête. un large sourire qui paraissait presque sadique sur la bouche, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat excité. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit avec les autres qui commencèrent à jouer. Axel commença très tôt à chanter.

__Make Love Like A man! I'm a man, that's what I am, uh! C'mon all you girls 'round the world lookin' for a guy who's a real go getter every guy grab a girl love her like a man, make her feel a lot better! Everybody you want it - I'm the one I got it - I'm Mr. Fun You need it - I'm Captain Cool, yeah Come get it - And I've come for you! C'mon! Don't call me Gigolo, don't call me Cassanova, just call me on the phone and baby come on over! When you need someone When you need someone to... Make love like a man! I'm a man, hat's what I am, yeah! Make love like a man! Your kinda man, that's what I am! Every day, every night, take her little heart 'til it beats like a hammer! Do it good, do it right, crazy little girl gonna stutter 'n' stammer! _

Roxas sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Def Leppard. Y'avait-t-il seulement une chanson qu'Axel ne maîtrisait pas?! Et pourquoi est-ce que cette chanson était si indécente? Bon, okay, _Make Love Like a Man _était une chanson phare de la libération sexuelle, mais tout de même! Roxas rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles encore une fois. Dès que la chanson fut terminée, il se leva d'un bond et aplaudit avec frénésie, à quelques secondes d'intervale avec Xigbar qui semblait euphorique.

_Bravo bravo! s'exclama le blond avec un enthousiasme que personne ne lui avait encore vu, Axel cette chanson aussi te va très bien!

Axel éclata de rire et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque avec un sourire franc.

_Merci Roxy!

_A moi de choisir la chanson, maintenant! s'exclama joyeusement Roxas. Vous n'aurez pas de quoi la jouer, alors profitons de ce que la technologie nous offre!

Il dégaina son I-pod de la poche de son baggy et le brancha à un empli. Après quelques manipulatiosn rapides, une musique douce et calme la pièce.

__Dana, my darling, I'm writing to you. 'Cause your father passed, away it was a beautiful day. And I don't want to bother you anymore. I used to hope you'll come back, not anymore Dana... My eyes must have betrayed me, but I have seen your picture on the cover of a filthy magazine. And I think my heart just can not handle that. Dana, my darling would be so bad? Dana, my darling, I'm writing to you. 'Cause your mother passed away, it was a really rainy day. And I didn't mean to bother you anymore. Your mother wished, come to visit your father's grave, Dana. Your father disowned because you have sinned. But he did forgive you in condition he was in, and I hope you will do those things anymore; Dana, my darling, I'm waiting for. Little Dana O'Hara, oh, Dana my dear, How I wish that my Dana was here. Little Dana O'Hara decided to travel away , far away... No you can't surprise me anymore I've seen it all before, but it seems I can not let you go, Dana, Dana, Dana, Dana!_

Roxas était si sérieux. Sa voix était si puissante. Cette voix le prenait aux tripes. Véritablement. Il ne chantait pas _Letter to Dana _pour s'amuser. Des sentiments d'une puissance extraordinaire se ddégageait de sa voix , qui cette fois, ne tremblait ni ne begayait. Axel serra les poings. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ce Roxas trop sérieux et trop bon. Il ne se sentait au niveau. Mais... Mais, MERDE! Sa voix était envoûtante, si pure et innocente, et pourtant pleine de la rage et du désespoir qui siait à cette chanson. Il ne restait qu'un peu plus d'un couplet. Axel décida alors de se joindre.

__And I think that I told, I'd wait for you forever. Now I know someone else is holding you, so, for the first time in my life, I must lie. Lie's a sin, mess that I am in. Love is not the thing I feel now I promise you: I won't write again, Till the sun sets behind your grave. _(les yeux du blond s'allourdissaient petit à petit de larmes) _Dana, oh dana, I'm writing to you. I heard you passed away, it was a beautiful day. I'm old and I feel time will come for me, my diary's pages are full of thee. Little Dana O'Hara, oh Dana my dear, How I wish that my dana was here. Little Dana O'Hara decided one day to trvel away far away._

Dès lors que la musique s'arrêta. Roxas glissa sa main dans celle, énorme en comparaison, d'Axel. Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et leva un regard lumineux vers celui émeraude de son aîné.

_Merci. murmura le plus jeune, sa voix était un peu erraillée d'avoir chanté avec une telle intensité.

Axel sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec son éternel sourire gentil, amusé et rassurant, puis repensa aux prestations qu'avaient donné le blondinet jusqu'à présent. Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait chanté Dust in the Wind, Bad Boys et Rock'n'Roll Suicide. Axel devait reconnaître que l'interprétation de la dernière avait magistrale au-delà des mots. Ensuite, il avait chanté Welcome to my Nightmare avec lui. Une chanson qui n'allait pas vraiment au blond, mais qu'il chantait néanmoins très bien. Il y avait eu Let It Snow. ... Comment décrire cela...? Comme si un ange était descendu du ciel pour lui rapeller la magie de l'hiver. En plein été. Et sous l'apparence frêle du délicat Roxas. Et c'est là qu'il y avait un problème. Rock You Like a Hurricane et Letter to Dana. Deux chansons que le minuscule blond avait chanté avec une intension, une présence différente. Le cerveau du roux tournait à plein régime. Un instant, lorsqu'il avait chanté la mythique chanson de Scorpions, le blond avait été malgré tout rougissant, mal à l'aise. Et même au moment où il paraissait tellement plus mature et sérieux, son timbre fragile et semblant constamment sur le point de se briser était toujours là. Même lors de Letter to Dana, sa voix était toujours craquelée, douce, un peu rugueuse et si dpuce... Axel comprit alors. Roxas essayait de cacher sa fragilité derrière un masque subtil de concentration. La musique était un moyen pour le blond de passer outre sa timidité maladive et si envahissante (bien que ce soit adorable).

Le roux se sentit fier et afficha un sourire triomphant. Même si Roxas avait l'air si professionel lorsqu'il chantait parfois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était différent ou par vanité, mais bien pour cacher sa véritable nature. C'était si mignon!

_Axel. appela doucement le blond en tirant légèrement sur sa main, Axel, je-j'aime... j'aime vraiment vraiment chanter avec toi...

Le blondinet n'avait pas pu dire sa phrase en entier en soutenant le regardvert intense de son aîné. Il avait donc baissé la tête, ses mèches blondes cachant son visage écarlate. Même les joues tatoués de l'immense roux étaient recouvertes d'un léger rougissement. Il repéra que le plus rougissait à ses oreilles qui rougissaient également. Il passa une de ses larges mains calleuses dans les cheveux blonds et les ébouriffa joyeusement. Le plus jeune releva un regard hésitant vers son ami.

_J'aime chanter avec toi, moi aussi, Roxas! répondit l'aîné avec un sourire beaucoup trop franc.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Je m'étonne moi-même à écrire aussi régulièrement. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez envie de communiquer un commentaire, une critique, un état d'âme ou même une blague carambar, allez-y. Je suis preneuse de toutes les idées et suggestions musicales, vive les nouveaux horizons. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._ Paopu-Boy_**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai eu le temps d'écrire un peu! voilà la suite~! **

**RAR:**

**Xoen : je crois que j'ai tellement lu tes reviews, je les connais par coeur! l'euphorie qui m'a gagnée n'est même pas descriptible par des mots. Merci, merci, merci! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi.**

**Momo-chan : Bien sûr qu'on peut! les musiciens sont parfois tellement obnubilés par leir instrument... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi!**

* * *

Roxas était fatigué. Oh, ce n'était pas l'effort qui l'avait fatigué, mais il était tout de même crevé. Il se disait que ce devait être ses violents rougissements à répétition qui l'épuisait de la sorte.

Depuis que les autres étaient partis, Axel était retourné chez lui, pour récupérer ses affaires (juste de quoi rester en durée indeterminée, avait-il dit). Ensuite, ils avait tous ensembles décidé de se faire un marathon cinématographique de l'Horreur avec pizza et pyjama~!

Roxas portait un très très large T-shirt blanc et un short noir et rouge très très... n'ayons pas peur des mots, SEXY comme pyjama. Zexion portait une chemise bien trop grande dont il sniffait inlassablement le col, Roxas déduisit aisément qu'il s'agissait d'une chemise de Dem'.

Dem', justement, portait un débardeur blanc et un pantalon gris qui semblait avoir du vécu tant l'élastique était lâche. Quant à Axel... Roxas essayait de ne pas trop le regarder. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme bourré d'hormones, pas vrai?! Et puis, il avait toujours la prestation indécente du roux sur _Make Love Like A Man _qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il risquait un regard hésitant vers le plus grand des quatre garçons de temps en temps. Il portait un pantalon de jogging rouge foncé très bas sur les hanches, laissant aparraître un boxer noir, et puisqu'i sembait penser que les T-shirts étaient des attributs vestimentaires inutiles, il n'en portait pas, laissant son torse nu à la vue de tous. Roxas se sentait rougir juste en voyant les jeux de muscles puissants sous la peau blanche et encore plus alors qu'il voyais le "V" dont la pointe disparaissait dans le jogging, accompagnée d'une fine et discrète ligne de poils rouges...

Ah, les oreilles de Roxas lui brûlait. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans l'appartement, que les fenêtres et les volets étaient fermées. Les lumières étaient encore allumées. Zexion venait d'intercepter les pizzas et les deux aînés préparaient le film qu'ils s'appretaient à mettre dans le lecteur de DVD.

En attendant, Sexy-Zexy et son meilleur ami étaient tranquillement lovés contre les coussins du canapé, chacun sirotant tranquillement un verre de coca.

Lorsqu'il eurent fini, Axel se précipita éteindre la lumière et s'assit au pied du canapé, sur le tapis moelleux la tête appuyée sur les chevilles de Roxy qui était assis en tailleur. Demyx lui, s'installa sur le canapé son petit ami dans les bras. Se saisissant de la télécommande, Zexion lança le premier film de la soirée, un des Saw.

Chacun rigolait (un peu nerveusement certes) lorsque des scènes tout particulièrement gores illuminaient l'écran. Zexion qui supportait assez mal ce genre de choses en profitait pour se lover sontre son chéri. Toutes ces effusions de sang semblait affamer les deux autres qui regardait avec envie a boîte de la pizza jusqu'à lors à peine entamée.

Alors que le film se terminait, Demyx et Zexion s'était perdus dans une étape tripotage / calinage / bécotage intempestif. Tandis que Roxas et Axel faisaient un sort à la pizza, réalisant un concours stupide de celui qui mangerait le plus, le plus vite.

Axel lançait le second film de la soirée, Freddy. Roxas devait admettre que ce film le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Dès les premières minutes du film, il prit un des coussin dans ses bras et y enfouissait son visage dès que son petit coeur manquait un battement.

Les deux amoureux était partis se "coucher" peu après la moitié du film, laissant les deux chanteurs tout seul. A un passage particulièrement angoissant du film, le blond garda son visage planqué dans son coussin, laissant échapper un gémissement pitoyable de temps en temps.

Un sourire très largement sadique étira les lèvres du roux. Il se hissa silencieusement sur le canapé, étira son corps de manière presque féline le plus près possible de Roxas sans le toucher. Le grand se rapprocha de l'oreille de son cadet et y mumura "bouh!" de sa voix profonde, rauque et grave.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette action était la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait fait de la soirée. Le sursaut violent que venait d'avoir le blondinet, ses yeux azurés s'écarquillant de stupeur et de terreur, mordant sa lèvre rouge et pleine... Il ressemblait à un petit ange terrifié face au démon.

Et le démon en question affichait un large sourire franc et bien trop amusé, les yeux brillants. Roxas fut vexé de tant d'amusement face à sa peur évidente. Il se saisit plus fermement de son coussin et attaqua sans vergogne le grand roux. Ce dernier riait et se défendit comme il pouvait, il finit par aggriper les poignet du blond et à le plaquer contre le sofa.

Au moment où la tête de Roxas retomba sur la moelleur du canapé, un hurlement sortit des enceintes de la télévision. Le corps du blond se crispa immédiatement. il tourna lentement la tête vers l'écran, ouvrant des yeux horrifiés. En l'espace d'un instant, Roxas se retrouva recroquevillé contre Axel, tremblant et regardant à peine l'écran entre ses doigts légèrement écartés.

Axel le laissa faire, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

_Tu sais que c'est qu'un film? demanda-t-il avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Il vit immédiatement les oreilles du petit blond s'empourprer. Le sourire d'Axel s'adoucit immédiatement. Il ébouriffa, une nouvelle fois, les cheveux blonds. Il ne se lassait pas de faire ça.. Il aimait sentir les cheveux doux et soyeux sous ses doigts.

Il sentit soudain une petite main froide se poser sur son torse nu. Il baissa les yeux. Roxas regardait le film, une angoisse évidente peinte sur le visage. Ses sourcils étaient arqués, ses yeux étaient à l'aguet, et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Petit à petit, Roxas s'éloignait du roux, regagnant une distance respectable en eux. Lorsque le film se termina, les deux amis s'apercurent que leur meilleurs amis respectifs étaient partis se coucher, et ils les entendirent d'ailleurs consommer leur sommeil avec un enthousiasme assez extraordinaire.

Pour couvrir ce léger désagrément, Axel prit l'initiative de mettre un peu de musique. Il opta pour un peu de rock. Il mit _Afer Dark_, une chanson de Tito & Tarantula, qui oterait de la mémoire de Roxas la peur des dernières heures.

Roxas qui ne laconaissait pas, éclata en effet de rire dès les premières secondes de la chanson. Axel se réinstalla à ses pieds, comme pendant Saw et chanta. Cette chanson l'amusait. Elle n'était absolument pas dans sa taciture, mais il l'aimait! Il se contenta de chanter deux tons plus grave par rapport à l'originale.

Les yeux bleus du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La voix d'Axel... La voix d'Axel était si sexy! Si chaude, profonde, grave, rocailleuse... Elle faisait les mêmes effets au blond que_ The Fragrance Of dark Coffee_, mais de manière encore plus immédiate et spontanée. il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette voix, qui lui faisait tant d'effet si vite, pourrait coller avec ce genre de chanson. Et pourtant... Et pourtant le résultat était là...

_Hey, Rox'! l'interpella doucement son aîné, J'ai remarqué quelque chose plus tôt dans la journée!

Il renversa la tête en arrière, levant son regard vers celui bleu de son accolyte. Ce dernier était empli de curiosité.

_Il arrive que, quand tu chantes, ton comportement change radicalement... poursuivit le plus grand, Tu t'en rends compte?

Le blond piqua un violent fard. Il papillona des paupières quelques instants, gêné.

_Heu... J'en suis conscient, mais la plupart du temps, je m'en rends pas compte sur le moment... expliqua-t-il. En fait, c'est-c'est comme si la musique s'emparait de moi, Je fais plus attention aux autres autour ni à quoique ce soit d'autre que la musique. Tout ce qui importe c'est que je-... je chante...

Axel se retourna pendant l'explication, posant ses coudes sur les genoux du blondin et callant son menton sur ses poignets.

_... En tout cas, c'est super impressionant. déclara-t-il, Je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme si c'était pas vraiment toi... (un sourire étire sa bouche) Mais je suis rassuré, j'avais peur que tu sois genre... schyzo ou quoi, tu vois?

Roxas rit un peu les joues toujours voilées de rose.

_Dis, Axel... commença soudain la voix douce de Roxas, dans un murmure, Je-... Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure...

L'aîné sembla intrigué et tourna son regard vert en direction de celui du petit blondinet.

_Quand tu as dis que tu aime chanter avec moi? questiona-t-il, à titre d'information, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Le plus petit rougit très violemment. Il déglutit avec difficulté et serra un peu les poings.

_Ou-oui... bégaya légèrement le blond en guise de réponse. Tu sais... J-Je trouve que tu as une voix... envoûtante. Elle est si profonde... (il a un sourire brillant) C'est vraiment sexy~!

Le roux se mit à rougir à son tour. Comment ça, sexy?! Pourquoi t'arrives à dire ça sans le moindre problème alors qu'un pauvre "oui" te fais bégayer?!

_Heu... Ben merci. répondit Axel en essayant de conserver un brin de contenance. Toi, tu as la voix d'un petit ange. Et t'en as la bouille aussi.

Et l'instant suivant, ils étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. La gêne était presque palpable.

_J'veux que tu me chantes _Hard To Say I'm Sorry_. déclara soudainement le blond, qui tremblait légèrement.

Le roux sursauta, surpris de cette demande soudaine, sortie de nulle part, ainsi que du choix de la chanson.

_Pourquoi_ Hard To Say I'm Sorry_? questionna-t-il, J't'imagine pas vraiment écouter ça...

_J'aime le vieux rock. Et là, touit de suite, maintenant, c'est la seule chanson dont le rythme se rapproche de celui de _When A Blind Man Cries _qui me vient à l'esprit. Alors... Alors s'il-te-plais, chantes...

Touché, et un peu amusé, Axel coupa la musique et s'exécuta. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Chicago. Un groupe qu'il écoutait somme toute très peu. Mais il devait admettre que Roxas avait raison. Le rythme ressemblait à celui de sa chanson.

__After all that we've through, I will make it up to you. I promise to! _

Roxas était heureux. Ca se lisait dans son regard, dans la fossette sur sa joue causée par son sourire. Axel se dit alors que la fossette était un instrument de torture. Ce petit creux donnait un charme incroyable à n'importe quel visage... Tout particulièrement celui de Roxas, qui avait déjà un joli minois à la base mais avec ce sourire, cette fossette... Il passait de "mignon" à "angélique".

_A toi de chanter, Roxas! s'exclama Axel à la fin de sa chanson, Laisse-moi réfléchir... Chantes _Mama I'm Coming Home_, d'Ozzy Osbourne!

Le visage du blondinet s'illumina d'un air de défi, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Lorsqu'il chantait, Axel guettait ses réactions, ses moindres réactions, il voulait voir la métamorphose opérer en Roxas. Une métamorphose qui ne s'effectua pas. Déçu, le roux ne se priva pas de faire la moue.

_Ben... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Roxas un peu inquiet et tout perdu alors qu'il ne chantait plus.

_Je voulais te voir en mode sérieux-flippant! s'exclama l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

Roxas fut tenté de répondre "on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie!", mais il se contenta de rougir et d'émettre un petit rire.

_J'ai pas besoin de me mettre en mode "sérieux-flippant" avec toi, Axel! répondit-il tout sourire, il continua en voyant le regard émeraude perplexe; Je ne fais ça que lorsque je suis dans une situation d'angoisse, devant des inconnus ou lorsque l'enjeu est plus grand. Dans le cas présent, je te fais confiance, alors...

Le visage d'Axel était si rayonnant que cela éblouit le jeune chanteur qui tourna au rouge-rose et écarquilla grand les yeux.

_Je suis heureux. déclara simplement le plus grand, Le timide maladif que tu es se sent bien avec moi. Je me sens vraiment heureux! Merci, Roxas!

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de son cadet. Ce dernier, encore plus rouge que ce ne fut possible, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, envahi par le choc.

Axel ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux, se délectant de la chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine. Une sensation de bonheur telle que celle-ci, il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps et cela rendit l'instant encore plus apréciable.

Un rire d'enfant éclata soudainement dans la pièce, et tout les deux furent sceptique un instant, puis Roxas comprit qu'il s'agissait de son portable. Il se jeta sur l'appareil et répondit immédiatement.

_Sora! Tu as vu l'heure?! *silence* Comment ça personne t'as fais ton bisou de bonne nuit? *silence* *soupire* Ils auraient dû me le dire... Dors, Sora. *silence + petit rire* Non, non, non. Je ne te kidnapperai pas pour faire peur à Papa et Maman. *silence* Bien sûr que je t'aime!*silence* Quelle berceuse? ... Bon d'accord. _Une chanson douce, que me chantait ma maman~. En suçant mon pouce, j'écoutais en m'endormant. Cette chanson douce, je veux la chanter pour toi~, car ta peau est douce, comme la mousse des bois. La petite biche est aux abois, dans le bois se cache le loup, houhouhouhou! Mais le brave chevalier passa, il prit la biche dans ses bras lalalaaaa~. La petite biche, ce sera toi, si tu veux~! Le loup on s'en fiche, contre lui nous serons deux. Une chanson douce que me chantait ma maman. Une chanson douce pour tous les petits enfants. Pour le joli compte que voilà, la biche en femme se changea lalalalaaaa~. Et dans les bras du beau chevalier, belle princesse elle est restée à tout jamais. La belle princesse, avait de jolis cheveux, La même caresse se lit au fond de tes yeux. cette chanson douce, je veux la chanter aussi, pour toi ô ma douce, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._ *murmure* Sora, raccroche le téléphone, tu dors presque... je t'aime tit frère. *raccroche*

_T'endors ton p'tit frérot en chantant _Une Chanson Douce_! Il a tout compris à la vie ce petit s'il s'endort avec Salvador~. déclara Axel, l'air lui-même un peu endormi.

Roxas le soutint sur son épaule et le guida jusque sur le canapé. Il le borda avec la couverture.

_Z' vais dormir, alors, grand frère Roxas~... murmura le roux alors qu'il luttait pour que ses paupières ne s'abaissent pas complètement. ' Veux mon bisou de bonne nuit!

Roxas posa un bisou de bonne nuit sur le front de son aîné.

_Tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes à moi aussi...? lâcha le grand dans un souffle alors qu'il s'abandonnait au bras de Morphée.

Roxas rougit extrèmement violamment et se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre.

* * *

**Je souhaite de tout coeur que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu!reviewez si vous le désirez!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vais poster deux chapitres ce soir, j'ai eu l'inspiration divine~ bonne lecture!**

**RAR:**

**Momo-chan98 : Merci! je suis contente! Des reviews comme les tiennes me donnent envie d'écrire... Dis-moi si ce chapitre (un peu court, j'en convient) te plait aussi, d'accord? bonne lecture!**

**Xoen : Oui, les chansons en français sont plus difficiles à choisir... n'hésite pas à me communiquer tes suggestions, si tu en as! En tous cas, tes reviews me font toujours tellement plaisir! merci de prendre le temps de les écrire, ça me rend heureuse! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère **

* * *

Le lendemain, Roxas fut réveillé par un brusque poids sur lui. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une épaisse mèche bleue qui chatouillait sa joue.

_Zexion? Qu'ess... QU'esstu fous là? balbutia-t-il, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, très cher meilleur ami! répondit le bleu avec humour, T'as bien dormi?

_Heu... Ouais, même si j'aurai bien dodoté une ou deux heures de plus! répliqua sur le même ton le blondin, Que me vaut l'honneur de te trouver dans mon lit le matin?

Les vieux nous préparent le petit dèj' aujourd'hui. Evènement énorme. J'voulais pas que tu rates ça! expliqua le plus petit des deux, En fait, ils ont proposé de nous l'ammener au lit, alors je squatte le tien, c'est plus cool!

Roxas haussa les sourcils. les vieux allaient faire le petit dèj'. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se réjouir ou avoir très peur de mourir empoisonné par Axel. L'esprit trop embué pour réfléchir plus, il se laissa tomber surr son matelas, l'air las. Zexion s'allongea à côté de lui.

_He dis, t'as des nouvelles du p'tit? demanda le bleu à son meilleur ami.

_Ouais, il est pas content, parce que papa et maman sont artis à destiny island sans lui... Du coup, il reste chez son meilleur copain, mais bon, je me disais qu'il pourrait passer nous voir, genre, ce week-end? ça lui ferait du bien et ça me rassurerait...

_Owiiiii! J'adore c'petit! s'exclama zexy avec un enthousiasme inhabituel.

_Qui ça? coupa une voix grave et dure depuis la porte.

_Le p'tit frère de Roxas, mon amour! répondit joyeusement le bleu qui avait reconnu son amant.

Demyx eut un petit rire et entra dans la chambre, déposant un plateau sur le lit, et s'asseyant sur le rebord de celui-ci. Axel entra quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit grand les fenêtres, faisant entrer un peu d'air frais et de lumière. Il tenait un petit sac en papier dans la main, qui attisa grandement la curiosité du petit blond qui était encore dans son lit.

Axel émit un sourire brillant et s'élança contre le lit, se vautrant joyeusement sur ses camarades. Il donna le sac à Roxas qui l'ouvrit après s'être redressé.

Son regard s'illumina de mille étoiles.

_Des viennoiseries... souffla-t-il avec bonheur.

Ael lui fit un clin d'oeil et piqua un croissant dans lequel il mordit sans remords. Demyx versait du chocolat chaud dans deux tasses qu'il tendit aux deux plus petits, ravis. Axel, toujours vautré sur eux, ne semblait pas avoir dans l'idée de bouger, et finit par se faire traîner de force hors du lit par son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui tendit un mug de café fumant en souriant avant d'aller se mettre sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre pour fumer.

_Les gars, ça vous gênerait, vous, si le frangin de Roxas squatte? demanda tranquillement Zexion.

Les deux aînés répondirent par la négative et ajoutèrent q'au contraire, un enfant apporterait un peu de vie dans l'appart'. Cela fit rire le blondinet qui ne put s'empécher de penser "De la vie? C'est pas de la vie, mais un sacré bordel qu'il va apporter, mon Sora!".

Roxas tendit le bras et attrapa son i-pod sur sa table de nuit. Il vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança _Haemoglobin _de Placebo, la chanson qu'il aimait bien écouter pour commencer sa journée.

Et cette journée commençait pour le mieux, songeait chacun ce matin-là.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il feraient plus tard, et ils s'en moquaient, cela importait peu. Ce qui importait c'était qu'il étaient tous ensembles, qu'ils vivaient la vie telle qu'ils l'entendaient et que rien ne les en empêcherait.

Demyx et zexion sortirent, dès leur petit déjeuner fini pour prendre une douche. Axel avait alors prit la place de son meilleur ami auprès du blond. Ils discutaient d'à peu près tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Le blond avait rangé son i-pod et écoutait toujours attentivement lorsque le roux parlait au même titre que celui-ci buvait les paroles du blond.

_T'as un bonne relation avec ton tit frère, alors? interrogea le grand.

_Ouais! répondit immédiatment Roxas, rougissant un peu, C'est mon bébé, je l'adore vraiment et je m'ennuierais ferme sans lui! Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui, toi aussi!

_J'espère qu'il te ressemble! déclara Axel, faisait rougir son ami, Ce serait trop mignon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Le deuxième chapitre pour ce soir, j'étais inspirée. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi du tout, sur ces deux derniers chapitres, mais n'hésitez néanmoins pas à me dire vos inpressions, ça fait toujours plaisir! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le train entra en gare. Il était très exactement 16h04. Roxas attendait, secoué d'impatience et d'une légère anxiété qu'il ne dissimulait pas le moins du monde.

Il était à Twilight Town depuis 4 jours. Une sorte de routine s'était installée. entre lui et le grand roux, qui passait son temps à le taquiner pour tout et n'importe quoi et ce constamment.

Lorsque les portes du train s'ouvrirent, Roxas sentit sa légère apréhension fondre comme neige au soleil. Il vit une petite tornade brune se jeter contre lui.

_GRAND FREEEEEEEEERE! hurla la tornade.

Roxas passa une main tendre dans les cheveux bruns en bataille.

_Ne crie pas Sora. réprimanda-t-il avec douceur, Le voyage n'a pas été trop long?

Il ramassa la petite valise de son frère qui serrait son nin-nin dans ses bras en suçant son pouce et en frottant légèrement ses grands yeux bleus.

_Ch'ai dormi! répondit le petit garçon avec enthousiasme sans prendre la peine de retirer son pouce de sa bouche, Tu m'avais manqué, Rokchaaaaach'!

Le blond éclata de rire et prit soudainement son cadet contre lui, un large sourire sur le visage. Bien vite, le minuscule brun se dégagea de l'étreinte, lançant un sourire éblouissant et plein de trous vers son grand frère. Il repéra alors Zeion qui le regardait avec un visage rayonnant de bonne humeur.

Sora vint de jeter dans ses bras aussi, riant joyeusement. Zexion répondit avec un immense plaisir à l'étreinte du garçonnet.

Demyx, qui était là aussi, accompagné d'Axel, regardait la scène avec un regard mauvais. Il enfonça ses mains un peu plus profondément dans ses poches, rageusement, tandis qu'Axel, les bras rejoints dans sa nuque, se moquait allègrement de son meilleur ami.

Sora détourna la tête vers les deux aînés et se cacha derrière Zexion, l'air impressioné. Le bleu fut surpris et ne s'en cacha pas. Il regarda avec étonnement lee petit garçon. Roxas s'approcha et prit la main de son frère, s'accroupissant près de lui.

_C'est Demyx et Axel. expliqua-t-il doucement, Ce sont nos amis, d'accord?

_Le grand monsieur me fait peur! souffla le brun en fermant très fort les yeux.

Axel surpris, s'indiqua de l'index, montrant son incompréhension. Roxas hocha la tête, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Le grand roux s'empressa de rejoindre Roxas et de s'accroupir son tour.

_Pourquoi je te fais peur? questionna-t-il avec une douceur inattendue.

_Tu ressembles à la méchante dame, dans La Belle Au Bois Dormant... répondit le petit garçon, les yeux embués de grosses larmes de crocodiles et en renifflant bruyamment.

Le plus grand ouvrit de grands yeux comme des soucoupes, tandis que Roxas éclata de rire.

_J'vais t'apeller Maléfique, maintenant! s'exclama le blond, une larme de rire déferlant sur sa joue rougie, Oh mon Dieu, Sora, mon ange, tu es un génie!

Axel, tout penaud, prit un air vexé et tira la langue au chanteur.

_Ne l'écoute pas, Sora, ton frère, il est stupide! (Roxas arrêta de rire) Je suis gentil, promis juré! assura-t-il avec conviction.

_Promis? s'enquit Sora en sortant légèrement de derrière Zexion.

_Ouais! s'empressa de répondre le roux, un sourire rassurant et amusé sur le visage.

Le petit garçon sortit timidement de sa cachette, puis tendit sa petite main vers le grand épouvantail.

_Je m'apelle Sora! J'ai 8 ans et demie, et je suis venu voir mon grand frère chéri adoré passqu'il me manquait! s'écria-t-il avec impatience, exposant son adorable sourire troué.

Axel fondit. Il prit la petite main dans la sienne.

_Moi, je suis Axel! j'ai presque 22 ans et j'aime beaucoup ton grand frère! Tu voudras bien me le préter de temps en temps?

Le garçonnet leva un regard sévère vers le jeune homme.

_A condition que t'es gentil avec lui, aussi! Sinon, moi et Riku, on sera obligés de venir te régler ton compte!

Roxas éclata de nouveau de rire.

_Et qui est Riku? demanda Axel avec une curiosité amusé et sincère.

_C'est mon meilleur ami, mais on se mariera quand on sera grands! expliqua le petit garçon en souriant largement, les joues rougissantes.

Le rire qui secoua Axel était attendri et amusé, peut-être un peu surpris, aussi.

_Hey gamin! s'exclama soudain la voix de Demyx, qui s'était jusqu'à présent tu. Lâche un peu mon amoureux, s'il-te-plais!

Le petit garçon tira la langue et calina Zexion qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, l'air amusé.

Demyx fronça les ousrcils et afficha un sourire sadique avant de chatouiller l'enfant. Le rire du garçon éclata avec tant de puissance et de force qu'il répendit la joie et lézarda longtemps dans la gare de Twilight Town.

Le groupe se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Zexion. Ce dernier tenait tendrement la main de son amoureux, tandis que Sora était perché sur les épaules d'Axel, et avec eux se tenait Roxas qui tenait la valise de son frère. Les trois discutaient avec animation, ne se privant pas de rire et de crier joyeusement.

Ce petit garçon, débordant de vie et de joie arrivait comme un petit rayon de soleil dans l'appartement. En à peine quelques heures, les murs étaient recouverts de feuilles suur lesquels trônaient de beaux dessins d'enfants avec d'adorables fautes d'orthogrphe du genre "_Gran Fraire Roxas_" et trè vite, Sora se fit une place de choix, sur le cnapé, entre Roxas et Axel, lové entre eux, souriant de toutes ses dents manquantes.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dis au début, je n'aime pas mes deux derniers chapitres, j'avais envie d'écrire, j'étais inspirée... mais je n'aime pas le résultat. Si vous pensez que cela vaut le coup, n'hésitez pas à reviewer!**

**Bonne nuit~**

**Paopu-Boy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite! BONNE LECTUUUURE!**

**RAR : **

**Xoen : merci de t'évertuer à reviewer mon histoire! Ca me rassure que tu aimes cette histoire, plus que moi! :) J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira aussi.**

**Thesenri99 : Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a fais vraiment plaisir! Si mon histoire te redonne le sourire, c'est que le but est atteint. en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!**

**Wawawen : Je suis ravie si tu as découvert de nouvelles chansons et que tu les as aimées! et j'espère que tu continueras à lire et apprécier!**

**Momo-****chan68 : Merci beaucoup! Ca me fait très plaisir! J'ai vraiment envie que tu continue d'apprécier!**

**Je crois que j'ai dis tout ce que je voulais! Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

La valise ouverte du plus jeune habitant trônait au milieu du salon, tandis que tous ses aînés la regardaient avec un émerveillement un peu sévère, plein d'incompréhension, de leurs yeux d'adultes responsables.

Dans la valise, il n'y avait qu'un énorme oreiller très rembourré paressant très mou et qui prenait toute la place, en dessous, un pyjama bleu sur lequel était dessiné des petits nuages blancs et cotonneux, et le livre du Petit Prince, dans un merveilleux état, si on omettait les coins légèrement cornés du livre.

Sora, bien installé entre son frère et Maléfique dans le canapé racontait avec un enthousiasme dès plus communicatif la façon dont il avait battu Tidus lors de leur dernier concours à l'épée.

_On fait toujours plein de concours! Tidus est assez fort quand il faut se battre avec l'épée en bois, et même quand il perd il veut toujours recommencer, c'est pour ça que c'est rigolo de jouer avec lui! expliqua-t-il en prenant un petit air savant des plus adorables. Mais par contre, j'aime as trop parce que quand on fait des concours avec Wakka et Riku aussi, Riku me bat toujours! C'est injuste! J'veux être plus fort que lui!

Roxas regarda avec amour et tendresse son petit frère raconter ses exploits, le regard brillant d'excitation. "**Même en le voulant très fort, tu ne pourrais pas battre Riku, il est bien plus grand et plus fort que toi, Sora, même s'il a le même âge.**" pensa le blond avec sourire amusé.

_Alors... commença Axel alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de l'enfant, l'asseyant sur ses genoux, Comment il est ce Riku?

Les yeux du garçonnet s'illuminèrent brutalement et ses joues rosirent quelque peu. Il sauta du canapé et attrapa son oreiller qui demeurait dans la valise. Lorsqu'il le retira, cette dernière parut très vide. Il souleva la taie et sortit une poignée de photos, toutes représentant un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés longs et aux yeux bleus froids et brillants, tandis qu'il faisait un grand sourire. Il y avait des photos de lui avec Sora aussi.

Sora tendit une photo à Axel. Le garçon avait les cheveux blancs, parsemés de reflets argentés et qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, ses yeux étaient grand et brillaient d'un éclat bleu vert clair et lumineux et ses lèvres arboraient un sourire attendri.

Axel siffla, impressioné par l'adorable bouille du petit ange.

_Il est mignon ton amoureux, 'Tit Sora! taquina le grand roux en souriant.

Le petit brun se mit debout sur le canapé et ébouriffa les cheveux roux du plus vieux. Ce dernier riait aux éclats laissant faire le petit garçon.

_Me vole pas mon Rikuuuuuuu! hurla Sora en froncant les sourcils.

Chacun rigolait tranquillent.

Lorsque la nuit commença à dilluer la luminosité ambiante, Roxas était allongé sur le tapi, Sora roullé en boule sur son torse, câlinant son nin-nin et suçant son pouce. Son grand frère posait sa main dans son dos et chantonnait doucement une chanson pour l'endormir, accompagné d'Axel qui chantait la berceuse avec ressentait les vibrations apaisantes qui émanait du torse de son aîné et cela l'emplissait d'un doux sentiment de sécurité et de familiarité dont il ne se lassait pas. Roxas, quant lui, se sentait l'aise en entendant la respiration calme et posée du petit garçon contre son oreille, et la chaleur qui émanait de l'enfant le rendait heureux.

Encore plus tard, Zexion entreprit de lire Le Petit Prince au petit garçon qui s'endormit sur ces entrefaits. Roxas le serra plus fort dans ses bras et se leva en chancelant un peu. Il souhaita bonne nuit aux autres puis désposa le garçon dans sa chambre, avec son oreiller et s'allongea près de lui, fermant les yeux.

Il n'était pas prèt à l'admettre sans rougir, mais passer la nuit avec son petit frangin lui avait manqué. Il enlaça le petit corps et le serra contre lui, heureux de retrouver une atmosphère familière dans un milieu où tout lui était étranger.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et même si elle se fait un peu oublier, la musique est toujours aussi importante! Si vous avez des propositions, allez-y! :D**

**Paopu-Boy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PARDON, PARDON, PARDON! mille fois pardon du retard! J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long pour rattraper, mais à titre d'excuse, je passe le bac de français dans deux semaines, et j'angoisse pas mal! En tout cas, merci à tous de votre patience!**

**RAR :**

**Wawawen : Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et à aimer ce que j'écris, ça me fait vraiment-vraiment plaisir! Et merci infiniment pour tes propositions musicales, je les prendrais en compte! En espérant du fin fond du coeur que ce chapitre te plaira!**

**Momo-chan**** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Je souhaite que tu continue de lire et d'apprécier!**

**Thesenri99 : Merci! et je le dis encore une fois, c'est tout naturel et c'est plutôt merci à TOI de me reviewer aussi régulièrement, ça me fait tellement plaisir! Pour le rapport Sora/musique, je dirais qu'il est la principale source d'inspiration de Roxy... J'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre!**

**Xoen : Si tu continues à me poster des reviews pareilles, promis, je te demandes en mariage! XD Tes reviews me font tellement plaisir! à chaque ça me donne vraiment envie d'avancer, d'écrire... MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCIIIIII! merci beaucoup pour tes conseils en matière de musique, j'essaierai de caser tout ça. 3 en espérant que tu vas aimer ça aussi~!**

**Une : OH, merci! *rire* pardon si j'ai l'air folle, mais ce genre de petite review bourrée de bonnes attentions me font incroyablement plaisir! J'essaierai de placer cette chanson aussi! merci de la proposition!**

**En espérant que vous aimerez et que ça vous fera passer l'amertume de mon retard... Bonne lecture! **part en courant avant de se faire lancer des trucs***

* * *

Axel papillona des yeux. Lorsqu'il parvint à les ouvrir, il constata que le salon dont il squattait le canapé était plongé dans l'obscurité, il faisait donc encore nuit noire. Il chercha des yeux la cause de son réveil innopiné et devina dans la pénombre la silhouette d'un petit garçon coiffé à la bombe atomique.

_... Sora... ? demanda-t-il de sa voix enrouée par le sommeil, Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe? Quelle heure il est?

Malgré le manque de luminosité, il devina un sourire désolé sur la bouche du jeune garçon.

_J'ai fais un cauchemar, et je voulais pas réveiller Roxas... expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix tremblotante.

Axel fut attendri. En l'espace d'un instant, il passa outre le réveil inopinné et l'heure trop tardive, ou trop matinale, au choix.

Il passa une grande main rassurante dans les cheveux du petit garçon, et à la lumière de son portable, alla allumer la lumière de la pièce. Cette dernière lui agressa violemment les yeux et le fit jurer de manière fort peu élégante. Il tendit la main à Sora qui la prit avec enthousiasme, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuuisine.

Axel, en baillant longuement, mit du lait sur le feu, auquel il ajouta un peu de canelle.

_Ma maman me faisait toujours ça quand j'étais p'tit et que j'pouvais pas dormir. expliqua doucement le roux, appuyé sur le plan de travail derrière lui et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Sora se frottait les yeux, lui aussi en baillant et en serrant son nin-nin dans ses bras. Puis, en attendant que la potion magique de Maléfique soit finie, il s'assit sur le sol, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras et suçant son pouce, commençant à somnoler un peu.

Axel finit par verser le contenu de la casserole dans un bol, le laissa refroidir un peu puis le donna au petit garçon, s'asseyant à même le sol près de lui.

Le garçonnet vida le bol à une vitesse impressionante et dès qu'il eu fini, il envoya un sourire rayonnant à son aîné, qui malgré la fatigue le lui rendit.

Le plus grand rangea le bazar qu'il avait mit dans la cuisine puis retourna d'un pas lent et mesuré vers son bien-aimé sofa qui à cet instant lui paraissait aussi confortable qu'un nuage cotonneux, duveteux et flottant au-dessus du Paradis.

Seulement voilà, entre temps, le canapé avait été réquisitionné par une petite boule humaine serrant très fortement un énorme coussin. Axel eu de nouveau un sourire attendri, prit le petit bout de chou dans ses bras et s'installa en le callant contre lui. Il s'endormit finalement après s'être habitué au fait que Sora était bel et bien vautré sur lui, à dormir comme un bienheureux sans se rendre compte que son matelas était un autre humain.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil pointa enfin derrière la ligne urbaine qui délimitait le ciel de la ville, Axel ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, la lumière attaqua immédiatement ses yeux endormis et il les ferma avec force pour atténuer la sensation désagréable. Il baissa les yeux vers la source de chaleur qui appuyait sur son torse, et tomba nez à nez avec l'adorable bouille endormie du petit frère de Roxas.

_Je le trouve adorable, quand il dort. déclara avec douceur une voix près du canapé.

Le roux releva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la voix en question et vit Roxas, assit sur une chaise retournée, les bras posés sur le dossier et le menton en appui sur les poignets.

_Salut Roxy... marmonna Axel alors que sa voix rauque envoyait tout un tas de vibrations dans son corps et dans celui du précieux enfant endormi.

Ledit Roxy eu un doux sourire et vint poser un baiser sur le front de son petit frère qui se réveilla doucement. Roxas lui parla d'une voix très basse, et très douce, pour que le réveil du etitgarçon se fasse en douceur. Axel encore à moitié entre les brasbrumeux de Morphée ne comprit pas vraiment ce que disait le blond, il ne faisait pas attention aux mots prenoncés ni à leur sens... Il était tout simplement captivé par le ton mélodieux, la voix soyeuse et murmurante, l'intonnation si tendre qui s'chappaient des lèvres de son accolyte.

Le grand roux poussa un soupir de bien-être en refermant légèrement les yeux. Il se laissait hypnotiser par Roxas, sa voix, sa douceur et tout ce qui émanait de son nouvel ami.

Soudain, il sentit le poid chaud lui être retiré, comme légèrement paniqué par ce brusque retrait, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit le petit brun, dans les bras de Roxas qui le portait comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des fardeaux, en regardant l'enfant avec des yeux débordants d'amour et de tendresse. Il continuait de murmurer à l'oreille de Sora qui s'était rendormi, ses minuscules poings serrant le T-shirt-pyjama de Roxas.

Axel fut enchanté par la vision qui s'offrait ses yeux ouverts, doucement et sans faire de bruit, comme par crainte de brisser la beauté de l'image sous ses yeux, il posa ses pieds sur le sol et fixa la scène avec des yeux ébahis et avides de beauté.

Roxas tourna son regard vers le roux, d'un coup, sans prévenir, et sans césser de parler à son petit frère. La brusquerie de l'action fit manquer un battement au pauvre coeur de son aîné. Voyant le regard émeraude braqué sur lui, Roxas piqua un violent fard, sentant une chaleur familère embraser ses joues.

* * *

**Si ça vous a plu, si vous voulez me casser la gueule, parler de musique ou de Sora, ou même pour dire n'importe quoi d'autre vous pouvez reviewer.**

**Ou pas, mais merci de m'avoir lu en tous caaaas! La prochaine fois, je fais plus vite, promis juré.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, j'avoue, je suis super productive pour faire oublier mon super-retard. Et aussi parce que j'adore vos reviews, et que j'aime vous faire plaisir, et que par conséquent j'aurai d'autres reviews qui me feront plaisir~! (comment ça, mon raisonnement est tordu?! XD)**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon dernier chapitre sans avoir tenu compte du temps qu'il a mit arriver...**

**RAR : **

**Thesenri99 : Tu peux y aller à la batte de baseball, ou la barre de fer, mais s'il-te-plait, évites la fourche, ça fait trop mal, même pour un cassage de gueule! XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise! et merci beaucoup pour les compliments et les encouragements. En espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi, je te souhaites une bonne lecture!**

**Momo-chan98 : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et que tu l'aimeras aussi! x)**

**Wawawen : Merci d'excuser mon retard! Je suis, encore une fois, ravie que tu apprécies chaque nouveau chapitre que je publie, ça me rend heureuse! et pour la dernière partie de ta review, tu peux me croire, Roxas a pas fini de rougir. ;)**

**Xoen (& Laxup) : Je tiens parole. *met genou à terre* EPOUSE-MOI. ET LAXUP AUSSI! j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de me pardonner l'affront que j'ai fais de poster pendant votre absence. et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Bon, okay, Sora et Roxas sont issus d'une famille de stalkers, c'est ce qu'ils sont de père en fils, ils ont ça dans le sang... Pas de leur faute! XD oh, et si tu dois me manger, fais le vite, sitoplais, je tolère pas trop bien la douleur! :P merci pour la proposition musicale, j'essaie de caser tout ça bientôt. et fais moi des reviews de plus en plus longues, y'a pas de problème pour moi!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Le blond ramena son délicat poids dans son propre lit. Il attendit patiemment que les petites mains dessèrent son T-shirt puis il se glissa en dehors de sa chambre, en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Lorsquil revint dans le salon, Axel s'était levé. Il étirait ses muscles endoloris, laissant tout le loisir au cadet d'admirer ses muscles jouer sous sa peau nue. Roxas reprit sa place, sur sa chaise retournée et regarda, du coin de l'oeil, l'autre chanteur boire un café noir, apparemment très serré avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

Le roux chantonna, à demi voix, les lèvres résolument close, la mélodie de _The Fragrance Of Dark Coffee _avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Roxas sourit à son tour, réentendant avec plaisir la musique qui lui avait fait dans d'effet.

_Merci. déclara soudainement le plus jeune, à l'attention d'Axel, ... Pour Sora.

Le visage fin du chaanteur s'éclaira.

_Mon plaisir, t'inquiète pas. répondit-il tranquillement, C'est un bon p'tit gars, c'petit bout d'chou!

La deuxième partie de la phrase fit rire le frère du susnommé bout d'chou. Axel avait entièrement raison. Alors qu'ils entaiemmaient une discussion dont les sujets variaient tout à fait, la porte de la chambre de Roxas s'entrouvrit et laissa passer un petit gaarçon qui se frottait les yeux en tenant par un coin son nin-nin qui traînait par terre.

Sora qui plissait douloureusement les yeux à cause de la lumière, s'approcha d'un pas et endormi vers son frère aîné. Il attrapa entre ses petits doigts le grand T-shirt de son grand frère qui remarqua enfin sa présence.

Roxas se pencha vers lui et le souleva pour le prendre contre lui. Il l'installa sur une de ses cuisses, le callant confortablement entre le dossier de la chaise et son corps. Le garçonnet appuya sa tête contre l'éaule de son aîné et enfouit légèrement sa tête dans le creux de son cou, son nin-nin serré dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux fermés, et somnolait légèrement, l'esprit encore tout engourdi par le sommeil.

_Chantes, Grand frère... quémanda la petite voix endormie du plus petit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je chantes? questionna avec beaucoup de douceur le blond, Tu as envie d'une chanson en particulier?

_Une de La Belle Au Bois Dormant... répondit l'enfant après un baillement.

Son frère le réajusta dans sa position pour qu'il se sente bien et commença, dans un premier temps sans ouvrir la bouche, à chanter l'air de la principale chanson du dessin animé.

__Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve, Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour. Refusons tout deux que nous lendemains soient mornes et gris, nous attendons l'heure de notre bonheur, toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer j'en ai rêvé. Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur, toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer..._

__Tu l'as rêvé. _continua Axel qui chanta la partie destinée au Prince Philippe, sous les yeux ébahis par le choc de son homologue. _Mon amour, tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve, Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli... Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris, nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur, toi ma destinée, je saurai t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé._

Les deux chanteurs avaient repris la dernière phrase ensemble, tous les deux ayant leur regard fixé sur leur petit spectateur. Ce dernier les regardait l'un après l'autre avec de grand yeux pleins d'admiration et d'étoiles brillantes. Il frappa joyeusement dans ses mains et passa brusquement ses petits bras autour du cou de Roxas qui, une fois la surprise passée, rendit tendrement son étreinte au petit garçon.

Là dessus, Axel, rendu tout sourire par la première performance musicale de la journée, entreprit de préparer deux chocalats chauds pour les deux frères qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Bien vite il fut rejoint par Roxas qui voulait l'aider.

_Sora s'est planté dans le canapé qui te sers de lit pour regarder les Super Nanas. expliqua le blondinet avec un large sourire, Et il veut son chocolat dans son biberon.

Sur la deduxième partie de son intervention, Roxas dégaina un biberon en plastique qu'il tendit avec un air aussi amusé que conquérant. Le grand roux éclata de rire et le saisit pour le remplir du liquide marron avant d'y ajouter un peu de lait. La précieuse liqueur s'éclaircit et le grand roux retourna plusieur fois le contenant, après avoir revisser le bouchon, pour dilluer et mélanger correctement. Puis il le rendit à Roxas qui l'apporta à son cadet avec un large sourire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air purement ravi.

_Qu'ess' t'as, Roxy? demanda Axel sur qui la bonne humeur ambiante commençait à déteindre.

_Mon frère est trop mignon! s'exclama le plus petit dans un cri aigu en gigotant en guise de réponse.

Le plus vieux l'observa du coin de l'oeil et le spectacle de Roxas immitant l'algue (ou la fangirl hystérique, selon vos références) eut le don d'étirer encore plus son sourire et de faire briller ses yeux d'une lueur amusée. Il se reconcentra sur le mug destiné au petit chanteur et le faisant moins lacté que celui de son frère cadet, il ajouta cependant plus de sucre, de la chantilly et un peu de cacao en poudre titre de décoration. Il tendit la tasse à son ami avec un air triomphant peint sur le visage.

Le visage de Roxas s'illumina brutalement. Il tendit des mains tremblant et aggripa l'objet avec précaution. Ses yeux étaient encore plus grands qu'à l'accoutumée, encore plus brillants et remplis d'admiration et de joie absolument pas contenue. Il se mordit la lèvre dans une vaine tentaive de réfréner un sourire dégoulinant de bonheur.

_Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là? demanda Axel en levant un sourcil avec un léger rire.

Le blond suivit son ami dans son fou rire en échappant un rire franc puis lui tira la langue et plongea le nez dans sa tasse.

Il but le liquide avec délectation et vida la tasse de son contenu en quelques longues gorgées. Le moment où il releva la tête fit rire aux éclats le roux, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire piquer un nouveau fard, très violent et très... rouge.

Axel passa son doigt sur le bout du nez de son ami et le retira, chargé de chantilly, il avait les yeux brillants de larmes de rire et les joues roses.

_J'aurais p't-êt' du te donner le biberon au moins tu te serais pas taché! s'exclama-t-il la voix chargée d'un rire contenu.

Roxxas, les joues rougies à la fois par la gêne et le plaisir, gonfla les joues, faisant une adorable mine faussement énervée, puis éclata de rire. Il tira joyeusement joyeusement et engloutit le doigt encore plein de chantilly d'Axel; et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, il fit volte face et se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers le salon. Il ne vit donc pas les joues d'Axel chauffer subitement ni l'air perturbé qu'affichait son visage.

* * *

**C'est fou ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul sur mon clavier... En tout cas, si vous voulez kidnapper Sora, porter plainte à la place d'Axel et Riku pour harcèlement sexuel, me lancer des tomates, manger des pâtes au beurre... Dites le avec une review!**

**A bientôt et merci à tous et pour tout! 3 j'vous aime!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous! J'ai écrit ce nouveau chapitre qui me trottait dans la tête au lieu de faire mes révisions, je sais c'est mal. Mais zut à la fin. Merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mauvais non plus, moi, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire!**

**RAR :**

**Thesenri99 : Je présume que tu aimes le personnage de Sora (ou du moins ce que j'en ai fais... xP) Ael et Roxas en mode parents, j'aime l'idée aussi! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, KH serait le théâtre d'un certain nombre de Mpreg... ^^- Merci pour l'idée de chanson, que j'essairai de placer! et je suis encore une fois ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu! (moi aussi je me répète, tu trouves pas? x) ) et j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas non plus! Bonne lecture!**

**Momo-chan98 : Pour la deuxième fois, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i! :D (enfin, c'est certainement pas la deuxième fois mais bon! ^^)**

**Laxup : Héhé, je voulais pas m'attirer de problèmes moi... *sourit comme une grosse débile* Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plais? Promis je te pique pas ta soeur. Lis donc ce chapitre et venge toi sur... Axel. ou Demyx, tiens. :D *et va faire un calin à Laxup pour qu'il broie pas du noir dans son coin***

**Xoen : On verra ça d'ici une vingtaine de reviews, alors.. CE QUI IMPLIQUE UNE VINGTAINE DE CHAPITRES! j'ai hâte de m'y mettre! :D Aparamment, Sora n'a aucun savoir vivre. C'est affligeant! *rigole* mais je l'aime bien comme ça, moi! Pour ce qui est des allusions à la fin du chapitre... Ca fait bien, hein?! ;P merci encore pour le morceau! et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira! :3**

**MaliciaRoxasSasuke : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu lises cette fanfiction. Vraiment, sincèrement, ça me touche! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise aussi! alors continue de lire s'il-te-plais et dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite aussi!**

**Wawawen : Merci beaucoup, tous ces compliments... je me sens défaillir! *rougit, roxas style* en attendant t'as raison, moi aussi je voyais trop Axel en Prince Charmant dans ma tête! °/° Pour ce qui est du biberon... c'est que je ne résiste moi-même pas à ce plaisir de temps en temps. Ouais je sais c'est gamin, mais dans l'intimité de ma propre maison, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? :P et j'espère que la suite est la hauteur de tes espérances!**

**Voilà, et je tenais dire aussi que même si la musique se fait quelque peu oublier ces derniers chapitres, avec toutes vos propositions et tout, elle va revenir très bientôt ET EN FOOOORCE! voilà, là-dessus bonne lecture et j'essaierai de poster un prochain chapitre avant la fin de mes épreuves quand même.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Axel finit par sortir de la cuisine et pénétra le salon, l'air hagard.

Roxas, ayant retrouvé son calme habituel était assis sur le canapé, la tête de Sora sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon avait le biberon dans la bouche mais ne semblait pas vraiment boire, ses yeux regardait avidement l'écran de la télévision, tant et si bien qu'il semblait avoir oublié de vider son biberon. Alors que son frère aîné caressait doucement ses cheveux et son visage, le garçonnet se redressa d'un coup alors que le dessin animé ateignait son apogée.

_MOJOJO! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants, ses petits poings sérrés à tel point que son biberon avait l'air d'une arme.

Roxas éclata de rire et saisit ladite arme. Aussi fascinant que cela puisse paraître, le lait chocolaté à l'intérieur était encore chaud. Le blond porta l'objet à ses lèvres et se délecta avidement du liquide brun. Axel ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, mais sérieusement. C'était quoi ce comportement de gamin?! Une fois la surprise envolée, il prit un air attendri.

Il s'approcha discrètement du canapé, derrière Roxas et passa doucement ses mains sur les épaules du blondinet qui fit un sursaut assez incroyable et se tendit immédiatement avant de tourner la tête vers son assaillant. Axel massa doucement les frêles les épaules, qui avaient l'air si fragiles entre ses larges mains. Roxas se décontracta lentement, et s'avachit imperceptiblement dans le canapé.

_Tu voies que j'aurai dû te donner le bibi? taquina Axel avec un sourire gauguenard.

Roxas rougit brutalement et lui lança un regard noir qui fit exploser de rire le plus grand. Axel, à genoux derrière le canapé, resta un long moment à masser son cadet, discutant avec lui de toutes sortes de choses.

Bientôt, Sora prit part à la conversation.

_Tu sais, Grand Frère, moi je veux bien rester là pour toujours! déclara soudain le petit brun, alors qu'un silence venait de s'instaurer.

Les deux plus vieux céssèrent tout mouvement et se tournèrent vers le plus jeune, l'air aussi surpris que touché.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Sora? questionna avec douceur son frère aîné qui avait reprit l'effleurage des cheveux bruns du petit garçon.

_Ben tu sais comme Papa et Maman sont partis en vacances, et pis que moi suis bien là, parce que tout le monde est trooooop gentil avec moi, ben ça me dérangerait pas si je doivais rester avec vous pour toute la vie!

Roxas eut un petit sourire amusé en entendant la phrase à la syntaxe approximative et aux conjugaison douteuses de son cadet.

_Et Riku te manquerait pas? demanda Axel qui avait recommencé à masser les épaules du blond.

A cette question, le visage de Sora se décomposa, il n'avait manifestement pas prit en compte l'existence de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux se remplirent de doutes.

_... Je suis désolé, Grand Frère, mais je suis obligé de choisir Riku... Parce que je l'aime vraiment très fort, tu vois?

Roxas sourit doucement.

_Bien sûr, Sora. répondit il avec sa douceur naturelle.

_D'ailleurs, c'est aujourd'hui que je rentre à la maison! s'exclama le garçonnet, Faut que je prende mes dessins pour que je les fasse montrer à Riku!

Roxas parut surpris. Très surpris. Peut-être choqué aussi.

_Comment ça, tu pars aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il, une pointe de panique faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus.

_Ben voui, j'avais déjà le billet du retour en arrivant. expliqua Sora avec un air savant.

_Mais les parents de Riku sont au courant? s'inquiéta le chanteur aux cheveux d'or défiant les lois de la gravité.

Devant l'air inexpressif de son petit frère, Roxas poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il partit dans sa chambre et prit son portable qu'il tendit au petit garçon. Ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre outre mesure et son regard fit la navette entre l'appareil et son frère pendant quelques instants.

_Apelle les. finit par dire Roxas avec lassitude devant la lenteur de l'esprit de son cadet.

Sora fit demonstration de son superbe sourire parsemé de trous et s'éloigna en composant un numéro qu'il connaissait de toute évidence par coeur.

_... Bonjour Monsieur Xemnas! ... Ouiiiiiii! Et vous? *rigole* C'est passke Grand Frère Roxas a dit que doivais-...*grimace* Devais? Mais ça sonne pas bien! ... Bon d'accord; alors Roxas a dit que je devais vous appeler pour vous demander si vous êtes d'accord que je vienne encore chez vous en rentrant comme papa et maman sont pas là... *euphorique* OUIIIII! merci, merci, merci!... Oui! AU revoir Monsieur Xemnas!

Et là dessus, le petit garçon partit en courant dans la chambre de son frère après lui avoir rendu son portable. Le blond regarda son cadet, l'air prosterné. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, soupirant bruyamment.

Axel vint s'assoir près de son ami, amusé.

_Je me demande bien comment les vieux ont éduqué ce gamin pour qu'il manque autant de savoir vivre... laissa échaper le plus petit des deux en tournant la tête vers son camarade.

Ce dernier eut un grand rire et ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux blonds du plus jeune, qui rougit jusq'aux oreilles.

_Ah! Ces jolies rougeurs m'avaient manqué! s'eexclama Axel, clairement amusé des réactions familières de Roxas.

_Putain, vos gueules les mouettes... marmonna poétiquement la voix que Roxy associa à Demyx, Il est même pas neuf heures, qu'est-ce vous venez péter les couilles comme ça?!

Axel fit claquer sa langue, manifestant son agacement, toute bonne humeur envolée de son visage. Il retira sa main des cheveux du petit chanteur qui à cet instant se sentait si impressioné qu'il tentait de se faire tout petit.

_Demyx, ta gueule. T'habites pas tout seul, j'te signale. siffla le roux, plus froid et énervé que Roxas l'ait jamais vu.

_Et laisses-moi te rapeller, Axel, que t'es pas chez toi ici. rétorqua le punk avec beaucoup plus de hargne.

Roxas se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même, essayant à tout prix de se faire oublier. Le grand chanteur tourna néanmoins son regard vers lui, affichant un air contrit. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et lança un sourire désolé à son meilleur ami.

_J'suis désolé. Va boire ton café, d'accord? Ca évitera d'autres charmantes envolées lyriques, Dem'. lâcha-t-il, son sourire revenu.

Le guitariste répondit par un vague grognement avant de se diriger en traînant des pieds vers la cuisine.

Le soleil entamait largement sa course dans le ciel lorsque Zexion daigna se lever. Il était 14 heures et les autres avaient mangé sans lui, préférant le laisser dormir. Il se leva, la démarche mal assurée, comme si ses jambes menacaient de le lâcher à tout moment.

Heureusement, son petit ami vint lui apporter le soutien physique et moral dont il avait besoin pour aller se vautrer dans le canapé.

Le petit Sora était assis à même le sol, très près de la télé, et la seule pensée cohérente que pouvais avoir le meilleur ami de Roxas à cet instant était "Comment fait-il pour rester si près de ce putain d'écran sans niquer ses grands yeux de bébé...?" Et puis il comprit.

Sora regardait La Belle Au Bois Dormant, son dessin animé préféré. Il était tellement passioné, le p'tit bout, qu'il été allé coller son nez à l'écran pour ne pas profiter des papotages des grands qui pourraient gacher son plaisir. Axel vint le rejoindre de sa démarche féline et s'accroupit près de lui, alors que Maléfique était en plein discours particulièrement venimeux concernant Aurore.

_C'est à cette vilaine dame que je te fais penser? demanda-t-il en feignant une tête horrifiée. Sora éclata de rire et hocha vigoureusement la tête sans détacher son regard des images.

Axel se releva et prit la décision de taquiner Zexion. Il vint s'accroupir au pied du canapé près de la tête de son ami.

_Zexy, t'as bien dormi? demanda-t-il, avant d'enchaîner sans laisser le temps de répondre au bleu, T'avais l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher, Demyx est si violent?

Zexion ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fronça les sourcils. En le voyant, Roxas se rapella l'époque ou lui et son ami d'enfance étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Cette expression faciale était alors régulièrement affiché sur le visage de Zexion. Il était une vraie terreur, à l'époque. Et Roxas n'était pas mieux. Le blond repensa avec plaisir aux multiples coups pendables que lui et son meilleur ami avaient fait alors, et le nombre de punitions communes qu'ils avaient eu parce que chacun protégeaient constamment l'autre et qu'il était donc impossible de savoir qui était à l'origine de la bêtise.

_Hey, tout le monde, sans voulpoir presser qui que ce soit, il est 15 heures moins le quart et le train de Sora est à 15 heures 10... On ferait mieux d'y aller, parce que le temps de monter à la gare et tout...

Zexion se leva d'un bond et partit s'habiller en quatrième vitesse pendant que les autres rangeaient un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils quittaient l'appartement, Axel tirant la valise de Sora tandis que ce dernier tenait la main de Zexion et Demyx en rigolant et sautillant joyeusement.

Roxas rigolait avec un amusement tendre; fasciné de la facilité avec laquelle le garçonnet parvenait à être accepté, là où lui avait tant de difficultés. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraaiment dire ça dans le cas présent. C'est vrai que, jusqu'à ce jour, il avait toujours eu du mal avec les relations humaines... Mais cette fois, peut-être était-ce l'été, la ville, l'ambiance ou la présence de son meilleur ami... Mais quelque chose était différent. Il sourit à cette pensée et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les autres qui l'avaient devancé pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

* * *

**j'espère que ca vous a plu! Reviewez si vous avez envie et à la prochaine!**

**Paopu-Boy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**J'vous avais dis que j'arriverai à poster avant la fin de mes épreuves! voilà un chapitre assez long compte tenu de l'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. :) J'espère que vouais aimerez!**

**RAR :**

**Thesenri99 : Sora reviendra, plus tard, pour redonner un peu de... hum... énergie à tout ça! Je suis contente que tu aimes les personnages, c'est un travail assez difficile de les remanier comme ça, alors bien sûr, je suis enchantée que ça te plaise! Merci infiniment de reviewer avec autant d'assiduité! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise! (et NOOOOON, on se répèterait pas du tout, par hasard? ;P)**

**Momo-chan98 : Hehe, tout le monde a la même réaction, c'est rigolo! merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise! je vais essayer de faire évoluer la relation Axel/Roxas pour que ça reste mignon! :D j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi!**

**Xoen : J'espère que ce sera faisable! en tout cas j'ai pleins pleins pleins d'idées! Y'a plus qu'à les faire tenir 20 chapitres! Et sinon, je suis certaine qu'au fond, Xemnas doit avoir un côté paternel au fond (okay, très très au fond, mais quand même!) Et moi aussi j'trouve qu'Axel énervé c'est sexy. :3 CALIN LAXUUUUP! CHUIS CONTENTE QU'IL ME FASSE PAS LA TEEEEEEEETE!(moi aussi j'voulais des sushis!) bisous-bisous et bonne lecture! et à bientôt dans une prochaine review, j'espère!**

**Wawawen : Sora reviendra, plus tard. Mais il faut que les choses se posent un peu pour Roxas~! Merci infiniement pour tes reviews qui m'inspirent toujours autant. Je suis en mesure de dire que tu as un véritable don pour me donner envie d'écrire! Je souhaite de tout coeur que tu continue de commenter alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour mener Jam Session à bien!**

**Une : Y'a pas de problèmes, c'est déjà très gentil de prendre le temps de reviewer! Merci pour ta review et continues de lire s'il te plais!**

**Beaucoup de reviews cette fois! ca me fait super plaisir! Là-dessus, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une véritable tornade traversa l'appartement, qui se trouvait bien vide depuis le départ de Sora.

Les quatres garçons, après que le petit brun soit parti, étaient allés manger des glaces à l'eau de mer en haut de clocher, en discutant de tout un tas de choses, et puis avaient fini par rentrer chez Zexion, où un tournoi de Left For Dead avait été lancé.

Après quelques longues trois heures de jeu, les scores de Roxas et Demyx étaient extrêmement serrés, Zexion plus loin derrière et Axel dernier. Finalement, après une dernière partie pour les départager, Roxas finissait premier sur le podium avec un super dégommage de speciaux en utilisant une arme de corps à corps (il avait prit un sabre) et il avait réussit à tuer une Witch avec un fusil de chasse, ce qui lui avait valu les applaudissements des autres.

Encore plus tard, alors que le soir commençait à tomber, apportant avec lui une fraîcheur très appréciable considérant les températures très chaudes en journée. Et c'est à ce moment-là que débarqua "la tornade".

Alors que Roxas, Zexion et Demyx étaient en pleine conversation enflammée sur la partie qu'ils venaient de terminer, et qu'Axel boudait dans son coin (mauvais perdant...?), La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, surprenant tous les occupants de la pièce, sur Luxord.

Luxord en mode "beau gosse". Il portait un très élégant pantalon à pince blanc, dont le tombé mettait en valeur les fesses rebondies du blond, assortie à une chemise noire en satin, surplombée d'un vestion turquoise foncé sans manche. Pour finir, une cravate blanche à l'aspect soyeux et satiné et une veste blanche également.

Zexion applaudit, tandis que Demyx emettait un sifflement appréciateur. Axel et Roxas, eux, firent un petit cri admiratif suivi d'une oeillade amusée et un peu perverse.

_Je bosse ce soir. déclara simplement le guitariste en passant une main dans ses cheveux platines, Et pas n'importe où! Le plus gros Casino d'Halloween Town!

Le petit sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres eut vite fait de disparaître en voyant l'air blasé/surpris de ses amis.

_Ouais, bon, je sais que c'est pas la porte à côté, mais j'espérais que vous viendriez avec moi... (pas de réaction) Allez quoi! C'est l'casino qui paye l'hotel! Et c'est tout bénef' si je rammène des clients! s'exclama-t-il, entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

Cet argument leva un vent d'approbation dans la pièce.

_Les autres viennent aussi? questionna joyeusement Demyx.

Luxord répondit à l'affirmative en ajoutant bruyamment "Habillez-vous classe, c'est la première fois que je taffe là-bas je veux faire bonne impression, 'comprenez?"

Et là-dessus il quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre Xigbar.

_Roxy, t'as de quoi t'habiller classe? demanda son meilleur ami au concerné. Sinon, je devrais avoir au moins un pantalon à te prêter!

Ledit Roxy remercia son ami et piqua le pantalon en question, auquel il associa une chemise noire, toute simple, qui mettait en valeur la blancheur de sa peau. Zexion, lui, opta pour un ensemble trois pièces gris perle avec une chemise en soie noire et très fine et peu grande qui, sous le veston cintré, donnait au bleu un air très mignon et quelque peu enfantin. Ils furent rejoint par Axel, chemise pourpre, pantalon noir et cravate blanche. Puis Demyx les appela depuis le salon, les intimant à partir avec enthousiasme. Demyx, lui, avait choisi la simplicité : un chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et c'était tout.

Tous furent bientôt la gare, retrouvant tout le reste de la troupe. Chacun avait fait un effort considérable. Xigbar, de loin le plus élégant, portait un ensemble trois pièces noir d'encre, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate dont la couleur rappelait celle de son oeil. D'ailleurs son cache-oeil semblait d'un tissu plus satiné que d'ordinaire. Xaldin, lui, avait un costard blanc, ce qui faisait un peu étrange avec son imposante carrure. Larxène, dans une robe cocktail vert d'eau, restait au bras de son petit ami avec un sourire carnassier. Xion, qui était là aussi, portait une robe bleu cobalt qui mettait beaucoup ses yeux en valeur.

Lorsque tout le petit groupe fut monté dans le train en direction d'Halloween Town, l'excitation était à son comble. Malgré l'heur tardive et la fatigue, Ils étaient tous impatients, et comme des gamins à l'idée de passer la soirée dans un des plus grands casinos du pays. Luxord, le premier, ne cachait pas le moins du monde son enthousiasme, et son amant le couvait d'un oeil tendre et prévenant tandis qu'un sourire énamouré se peignait sur sa bouche.

Tout excités qu'ils étaient, ils avaient décidé de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans le wagon, et ni une, ni deux, les chansons résonnaient dans le compartiment.

_J'ai une idée de jeux! s'était exclamé Demyx, avec l'air d'un enfant le jour de Noël, Chacun cherche une chanson qui représente ce qu'on ressent pour les autres; individuellement, bien sûr!

Des éclats de voix excités lui parvinrent.

_Commence, Dem'! cria Larxène, elle aussi très motivée.

Le punk mit genoux à terre devant son petit ami et prit sa main dans les siennes.

__So she says "what's the problem baby?", what's the problem i don't know well, maybe i'm in love, think about it every time i think about it, can't stop thinkin' about it! How much longer will it take to cure this?Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing about love...  
_

A peine eut-il finit de chanter le second couplet que Zexion se jeta dans ses bras, un air absolument ravi sur le visage. Les autres poussait des cris, brandissaient le poing, tous excités et de très bonne humeur.

__Misogynie à part, le sage avait raison, il y a les emmerdantes, on en trouve à foison, en foule elles se pressent, Il y a les emmerdeuses, un peu plus raffinées et puis très nettement au dessus du panier, y'a les emmerderesses. La mienne à elle seule, sur toutes surenchérit, elle relève à la fois des trois catégories, véritable prodige! Emmerdante, emmerdeuse, emmerderesse itou, elle passe, elle dépasse, elle surpasse tout. Elle m'emmerde vous dis-je!_

Avait continué le guitariste punk à l'attention de Larxène dès que Zexion l'eut lâché. La blonde riait aux éclats et tira la langue à son ami lorsqu'il finit. Demyx se tourna finalement vers son meilleur ami.

__Summer belongs to you, summer to you, summer belongs to everyone so have some fun, there(s nothing better to do!_

Ce fut au tour de Xigbar de chanter. Il commença pour Xaldin, en lui lançant un sourire un peu mauvais.

__Oh, show me the way to the next whiskey bar, I'll don't ask why, I'll don't why, show me the way to the next whiskey bar, I'll don't ask why, I'll don't why. For if we don't find the whiskey bar, I'll tell you we must die, I'll tell you we must die! I'll tell you, I'll tell you, I'll tell we must die!_

Xaldin éclata d'un grand rire en portant son poing à son visage et mimant qu'il buvait au gouleau d'une bouteille imaginaire, entrainant les autres dans son rire. Le borgne se tourna ensuite vers Demyx, les yeux brillants.

__Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur! Je me battrai sans répis! Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur et gagner les défis! Je parcourrai la Terre entière, traquant avec espoir, les pokémons et leur mystère, le secret de leur pouvoir!_

Les éclats de rire emplirent une nouvelle fois le compartiment. Xigbar donnait une dimension amusante et stupide au jeu qui enchantait tout le monde! Il se tourna vers Axel.

__J'ai passé ces derniers mois sur Internet, à chercher la femme de ma vie, puis j'ai trouvé celle qui m'a fait tourner la tête, donc je t'en parle en tant qu'ami. Je sais, t'es content que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, Mais là, j'aimerais qu'tu t'assoies et que t'écoutes bien. J'veux pas gâcher ta fête, tu vas trouver ça bête, mais j'étais sur le net, j'ai vu ta mère sur Chatroulette! J'ai appuyé sur next, j'ai flashé sur sa tête, j'ai vu ta mère sur chatroulette!_

Cette fois, un véritable fou rire s'empara d'Axel. Il avait du mal à respirer, se tenait les côtes et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Xiggy riait lui aussi, fier de son effet. Puis l'homme se tourna tour à tour vers Xion et Larxène.

__Un jour mon père me dit fiston, j'te voie sortir le soir, à ton âge il y a des choses qu'un garçon doit savoir. Les filles tu sais, c'est pas c'que tu crois, elles sont toutes... Belles, belles, belles comme le jour, belles, belles, belles comme l'amour! Elles te rendront fous de joie, fous de douleur mais crois-moi plus fou d'elles, d'elles, d'elles de jour en jour!_

Les deux jeunes femmes applaudirent joyeusement puis calinèrent le borgne avec un sourire avant de planter chacun un baiser sonore sur une de ses joues. Xigbar passa un bras autour de la taille de Larxène et l'autre autour de celle de Xion et les serra brièvement dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de Luxord. Le brun lâcha les deux jeunes femmes et vint s'assoir près de son amant.

__I bruise you, you bruise me. We both bruise too easily, too easily to let it show... I love you and that's all i know. All my plans have fallen through, all my plans depend on you. Depend on you to let them grow, I love you and that's all i know._

Après les deux couplets que Xigbar venait d'interpréter, il embrassa amoureusement Luxord, ce qui leur valu des applaudissements et des regards surpris, de tels élans d'affections étaient très rares entre eux... Leur relation, bien que connue de tous, restait discrète.

Roxas se lança à son tour, il prit la parole et adressa sa chanson à Zexion.

__Des images me reviennent, comme le souvenir tendre, une ancienne ritournelle, autrefois en décembre. Je me souviens, il me semble, des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble, je retrouve dans un sourire, la flamme de mes souvenir!_

Zexion offrit un superbe à son meilleur ami et ils échangèrent un étreinte en rigolant joyeusement, les autres applaudissaient sifflaient, et poussaient divers cris.

_Moi j'veux chanter pour tout l'monde! s'exclama Axel avant de se racler la gorge. _Non ce n'était pas le radeau de la méduse, ce bateau, qu'on se le dise au fond des ports, au fond des ports. Il naviguait en père pénard sur la grand mare des canards, et s'appelait Les Copains d'Abord. Ses fluctat nec mergitur, c'était pas d'la litérature, n'en déplaise aux jeteurs de sorts, aux jeteurs de sorts..._

Bientôt, tout le reste de la bande se joignit au grand roux pour chanter la chanson qui en effet, leur correspondait si bien. Roxas, fondu, intégré dans une masse de gens. Une masse de gens heureux, souriants et peu intéressés de ce que pensait le reste de la planète. Et pourtant, au sein de ce groupe établi, en compagnie de ces autres personnes, Roxas se sentait bien, il n'étouffait pas comme ça avait toujours été le cas auparavant dans des situations similaires. Au contraire, fréquenter cette bande lui donnait une drôle d'énergie, une joie de vivre qu'il ne possédait en aucun cas avant. Leur bonne humeur déteignait sur lui, leur ouverture d'esprit, aussi.

En leur présence, Roxas avait l'impresion de découvrir un monde haut en couleurs et en sons dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre de bouclé. Les chansons que j'utilise ici sont :_ Accidentally in love_, Counting Crows, _Misogynie à part_, georges Brassens, _Alabama Song_, the Doors, _Summer belongs to you_, Phineas and Ferb (cartoon), _Chatroulette_, Max Boublil, _Belles, Belles, Belles_, Claude François, _All I know_, Art Gefunkel, _Loin du froid de Décembre_, Anastasia (cartoon) et _Les copains d'abord_, Georges Brassens.**

**Et je voulais vous faire part d'un truc qui m'turlupine depuis un moment aussi, je tiens vraiment à avoir votre avi sur la question, alors voilà : j'ai l'impression de massacrer le personnage de Roxas en lui donnant une fragilité qu'il n'a absolument pas dans les jeux. J'ai rejoué au KH days récemment, il y est présenté comme perdu, ne comprenant rien, mais en aucun cas faible! Ca me fout le doute... je voulais pas de personnage trop OOC... et pourtant je crois que je tape en plein dedans... **

**ALors est-ce que j'arrange Roxas pour faire de lui le guerrier tout paumé qu'il est ddans le jeu, ou est-ce que je le laisse tel quel?**

**Et sinon votre avis sur ce chapitre? En espérant ue ça vou aura plû, à la prochaine!**

**Paopu-boy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir, bonsoiiiir! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'ai pas eu internet pendant un mois et je suis victime de graves pannes d'inspirations. Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu long. Pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que vous apprécierez plus que moi!**

**RAR : **

**Momo-chan98 : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Je voudrais que ce chapitre t'amuse aussi~**

**Thesenri99 : J'adore quand tu me fais des compliments comme ça. Ca m'donne envie de sauter de joie à mon tour! :D Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question pour le moins existentielle et je comprends très bien où tu veux en venir~ J'adore notre tradition, c'est pourquoi je te dis MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui aura su se faire attendre te plaira! à bientôt et bonne lecture! J'espère avoir d'autres reviews de toi! 3**

**Wawawen : J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sora moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je le ferai revenir. ;) Je suis contente que le passage du train t'ait plu, il n'a pas vraiment été facile à écrire... Mais bon! Pour ce qui est des fringues, c'est un peu comme ça que je fantasme les personnages dans mon cerveau malade! Je suis surprise que tu ai remarqué la disparition de Naminé! XD non, elle et Kairi sont chez Marluxia pour le moment. Je sais pas quoi en faire alors je les laisse chez l'autre taré aux cheveux roses. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère te retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre!**

**Xoen et Laxup : Voyons, voyons, ne sois pas vulgaire! xP Je suis contente que le choix des chansons t'ait plu, ça m'a pris un temps fou... (Accidentally in love est une de tes chansons préférées aussi?! et je peux toujours pas t'épouser...? *déprime*) Merci pour la réponse à ma question, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu aies prit le temps d'y réfléchir! Et mille mercis pour les propositions musicales dont je tâcherai de me servir à bon escient. Bonne lecture à vous deux en espérant que vous aimerez le chapitre~**

**BONNE LECTUUUUUURE!**

* * *

Halloween était une ville relativement petite qui avait autrefois été très connue pour l'abondant nombre d'hopitaux psychiatriques qu'on trouvait à l'époque. En effet, cette ville pour le moins étrange avait abrité un impressionant nombre de fous, et afin de perpétuer la légende, les habitants étaient tous plus étranges les uns les autres. Enfin, pas si étrange que cela si on considérait que les principales activités de la ville concernaient halloween et sa préparation.

Halloween Town faisait effectivement la plus grosse partie de ses affaires le soir d'Halloween et les habitants, qui étaient complètement et constamment imprégnés de l'ambiance glauque et lugubre de la fête avaient tous l'air de sortir d'un affreux cauchemar. Certaines légendes disaient qu'il ne s'agissait même pas de déguisements...

Mais la ville était également réputée pour le nombre important de casinos qui pulullaient en périphérie. Le type qui avait le total pouvoir sur Halloween Town et ses alentours, Oogie Boogie, était mégalomane, psychotique et féru de jeu. Beaucoup de vices pour un seul homme. Toujours était-il qu'en été, nombre de jeunes gens venaient faire la fête à Halloween Town, même si c'était totalement hors saison par rapport aux habituelles activités que proposait la citadelle.

Aussi, lorsque le groupe débarqua en gare d'Halloween Town, ils furent immédiatement assaillli par l'obscurité ambiante. Néanmoins, un halo de lumière verte, blanchâtre émanait de la cité. Plus loin d'autres lumières bien plus vives et plus colorées dansaient dans le ciel, qu'ils associèrent aux casinos qui entouraient la ville.

Axel et Demyx, en tête du groupe, criaient et laissaient libre cours à leur excitation. Les autres suivaient, souriant, en papotant tranquillement. Les deux amis devant arrivaient même à transmettre leur bonne humeur aux habitants.

Ils eurent vite fait de traverser la ville. Ils passèrent le porche délimitant la citadelle et s'élancèrent dans les rues richement illuminées, dans lesquelles se jouait une musique rythmée et vive. Du swing, pour être précis. Les gens qui peuplaient l'artère principale respiraient la joie, les femmes portaient des robes éblouissantes, et les hommes étaient en costards et vêtus très élégamment. Cela donnait une sorte d'ambiance un peu rétro, un sentiment '_années 50'_ flottait dans l'air. Peut-être était-ce la musique, l'allégresse, l'allure des gens...

En tous cas, cette impression nostalgique finit d'enflammer le groupe. A présent, chacun était impatient au possible et dès que le casino _Le Nightmare_ apparut, au bout de la rue, comme la lumière au bout du tunnel, il irradiait d'un éclat vif et agressif qui iritait le fond de la rétine.

Ils s'approchèrent du bâtiment, fébriles. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent subitement, révélant un hall immense, serti de marbre et de lumières riches et chaleureuses qui se reflétaient sur de superbes tapisseries orientales filées d'or dont les couleurs chaudes s'associaient aux lumières.

Roxas découvrait l'endroit avec un émerveillement naïf. Ses yeux était écarquillés et remplis d'étoiles, un sourire ébahi étirant sa bouche. Le hall était presque vide, seul quelques serveurs et autres gens en uniforme s'y affairaient.

Un homme jaillit du couloir donnant sur le hall. Il était plutôt grand, bien bâti, et il portait un costume noir avec de fines rayures plus claires. Son visage était émacié, comme taillé dans du roc, et en voyant les arrivants, un sourire s'était sournoisement faufilé sur ses lèvres fines, d'où dépassait un énorme cigare. Ses yeux, couleur vert acide, brillait d'un éclat dangereux et fourbe.

Il prit son cigare entre ses doigts et tira une longue taffe.

_Le casino n'est pas encore ouvert, jeunes gens... déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde et traînante en resoufflant la fumée trouble, La plupart des croupiers ne sont pas encore arrivés...

Luxord semblait très nerveux lorsqu'il indiqua qu'il venait pour travailler.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaircit d'une lueur moqueuse. D'un geste à la fois très subit et très lent, il se pencha vers le blond et agrippa son poignet.

_Dans ce cas, bienvenue au Nightmare, Luxord... déclara l'inconnu en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de l'homme qui frissona et rougit.

L'illustre Unknown se redressa et se présenta comme Oogie Boogie, patron de ce casino... Et d'une bonne partie des autres. Puis il guida le groupe dans la salle principale, encore plus impressionante que le hall.

L'ambiance était totalement opposée à celle du hall. Ici, les tons était froids, avec une nette dominante de vert, les lumières, toujours chatoyantes même si les couleurs étaient froides, faisaient luire le sol en marbre blanc. Sur le mur du fond de la salle, celui en face de l'entrée, était accrochée une immense tapisserie verte sur laquelle était brodé, de vert, de noir et d'argent un énorme arbre auquel étaient pendus trois corps; et sous l'inquiétante image était brodé, dans les mêmes couleurs,"_Welcome to My Nightmare_".

Roxas frissonait. Tout ça, c'était à la fois super flippant, et attirant, excitant... Il avait la bougeotte, et ça, c'était pas élégant du tout! Zexion se faufila près de lui et prit sa main, de toutes évidence dans le même état que son meilleur ami. Ils eurent vite fait de voir tous les jeux proposés, allant du black jack à la bellote en passant par la roulette russe et les machines à sous.

Une fois la visite terminée, Oogie Boogie s'installa à une des tables de poker et Luxord s'assit en face de lui, toute sa nervosité d'un coup disparue. Au contraire le guitariste avait l'air sûr de lui, arrogant même. Et sans même qu'aucun des deux n'eut à dire un mot, ils commencèrent une partie. Luxord mélangeait les cartes à l'américaine puis à la russe avant de distribuer. Son visage semblait figé sur une expression amusée, il avait un léger sourire en coin et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.

La partie commença les jetons s'empilaient devant eux. Xigbar regardait son amant avec un air ravi, admiratif et amoureux. Zexion avait rejoint Demyx et Axel s'était glissé avec Roxas. Les deux chanteurs étaient en proie à un violent fou rire. En effet, Axel avait quitté son propre meilleur ami et s'était approché de Roxas en chantant "_Can read my, Can't read my, No one can read on my poker faaaaace!_" ce qui avait, de toute évidence provoquéle fou rire incontrôlable du blond.

Luxord finit par gagner la partie de poker avec une paire de roi. Oogie Boogie affichait un sourire carnassier.

_Luxord, vous êtes un excellent joueur. déclara l'homme en tirant sur son cigare, Vous allez, sans aucun doute, aider les autres employés du Nightmare à enfler les caisses. Et j'espère que vos amis passeront une bonne soirée également! Hum, d'ailleurs, vous savez que , pour ce soir, c'est le casino qui casque pour votre hôtel? J'vous héberge dans un de mes hôtels de luxe, alors vous avez intérêt à vous éclater comme des bêtes!

Les jeunes gens discutèrent un moment, faisant connaissance avec les autres croupiers et employés de l'établissement. Petit à petit, les gens affluaient et emplissaient le hall d'entrée. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le groupe avait prit ses marques dans la salle, et Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar et Xaldin s'étaient appropriés la scène (qui n'avait pas l'air bien grande comparée à l'énorme pièce). Il y avait, sur la scène, quelques instruments de musique parmi lesquels une guitare accoustique, un saxophone, une batterie, un micro, une contrebasse.

Demyx, l'accoustique dans les mains, se lançait dans l'interprétation d'un jazz manouche improvisé, accompagné par Xaldin la contrebasse, Xigbar à la batterie, Axel sur une deuxième guitare (jouant la quinte) et Roxas s'essayant à un yaourt aux sonorités hispaniques en agitant un tambourin en rythme.

Larxène et Xion, au bas de la scène, faisaient dans un flamenco enflammé en claquant du talon et secouant de larges pans de robes. Chacun semblait dans un drôle d'état entre l'euphorie et l'hilarité, et de grands sourires fendaient les visages.

Luxord était accoudé au bar avec Oogi boogie, un scotch dans une main et un cigare entre les lèvres. Les deux hommes discutaient affaire tandis que le blond couvait la scène d'un oeil rieur.

Un groupe pénétra la salle. Il s'agissait d'une bande de femmes, dans la fleur de l'âge, qui gloussaient et piaillaient joyeusement tout en concervant une certaine élégance mêlée de dignité.

Avec elle, un homme grand et déguiguandé, portant un pantalon noir près du corps, dont la coupe soulignait les jambes longues, fuselées et musclées; une chemise tout aussi noire, avec les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilant de beaux avant-bras forts et d'apparence puissante, s'accordant tout à fait avec un torse appêtissant mit en valeur par la chemise cintrée. Il avait la peau pâle, une peau de roux, qui s'expliquait par une épaisse tignasse rouge et ébouriffée dont une mèche plus longue était retenue en catogan dans la nuque. Son visage était fin et semblé ciselé dans un morceau de lune tant la peau était claire et lumineuse, soulignant des yeux bleu clair et des tatouages semblables à des entailles fraîches sur ses joues.

En le voyant, Axel bondit de la scène en s'appuyant sur sa main et accourut vers ce type. L'inconnu était plus petit que le chanteur d'une tête et se laissa enlacer par le susnommé. Axel l'enserra un moment, un air ravi éclairant ses traits puis se détacha de l'autre roux toujours souriant.

_Reno! s'exlama-t-il, Qu'esstu fous là, grosse feignasse?!

_J'accompagne ces charmantes dames pour la soirée, p'tite tête! répondit ledit Reno avec excitation, Et toi, t'as rien d'autre à foutre que de glander dans les casinos?!

Pendant leur petite conversation, le reste du groupe s'était furtivement approché et tous semblait content (sauf Roxas qui n'y comprenait rien, bien sûr).

_J'suis là avec Luxord, qui travaille ici ce soir. il a eu la délicate attention d'inviter ses amis. éclaira Axel avec une lueur rieuse dans le regard, Oh, et pis, frangin, j'ai une nouvelle tête à te présenter!

Il attira Roxas par la main et le planta devant le nouveau venu. Le blond était rouge vif et détournait la tête d'un côté à l'autre, complètement paniqué. Reno posa sur lui un regard tout d'abord surpris puis son expression s'adoucit peu à peu jusqu'à dévoiler un attendrissement doucereux.

Il posa sa main sur le haut du crâne du blondinet et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec douceur et fermeté. Les joues de Roxas se colorèrent un peu plus et il enfonça légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules.

_Et voici donc la nouvelle trouvaille de mon p'tit frère... murmura le grand roux, T'es tout mignon, Roxy! (au reste du groupe) Bon allez, je suis là en qualité d'hôte ce soir et je suis en compagnie de ces dames, alors j'vous laisse les gars! A bientôôôôôôt!

Puis il disparut en compagnie des femmes avec lesquelles il était arrivé. Au cours de leur conversation, la salle de jeu s'était emplie et à présent, il était difficile de faire trois pas sans entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Des centaines de gens, jeunes comme vieux, grands et petits, hommes et femmes confondus se noyaient dans les méandres du vice. Dans tous les coins, ça jouait, ça se bécottait, ça buvait... Offrant un affolant spectacle de dépravation et de dégénérescence. Le groupe se disperça aussi pour profiter de ce qu'offrait le _Nightmare_. Luxord, bien sûr, travaillait en tant que joueur professionel et s'en tenait donc au poker. Larxène et Xaldin s'étaient lancés dans un folle partie de Black Jack, Xigbar flirtait avec la chance à la roulette russe, Demyx, Axel et Xion s'éclataient à jouer au tarot avec des inconnus, et Zexion et Roxas s'étaient callés près du bar et discutaient avec animation.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Axel Xion et Demyx qui se trouvaient être hilares. Ils étalèrent quelques centaines de jetons devant les deux garçons.

_Qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait gagner autant au tarot?! s'exclama Demyx entre deux hoquets dûs au rire.

Xion s'élança rejoindre Xigbar pour lui préter main forte tandis que les deux autres s'asseyaient également au bar.

La discussion se noua très vite avec tout l'entrain et l'excitation possible. Roxas lança l'idée de tenter les machines à sous pour voir si la chance était de son côté. Le grand chanteur roux répondit favorablement et ils n'attendirent pas la réponse du couple avant de partir à l'aventure. (de toutes façons ledit couple était trop occupé à se bécoter.)

Roxas était assis devant la machine et il se sentit d'un coup très impressioné. C'est que l'objet paraissait énorme et parfaitement dangereux vu d'ici... Axel se placa derrière le blond, qui, bien qu'il rougit violemment, se sentit instantanément rassuré.

Le blond commença par miser petit. Il joua un moment, perdit longtemps et gagna peu. Le nombre de gens augmentait au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Roxas commença à se sentir mal. Sa respiration restait bloquée dans sa poitrine provoquant de douloureux spasmes. Il s'extirpa maladroitement du siège, s'agrippant comme il pouvait au bras d'Axel qui, sans comprendre, paniquait légèrement. Le grand roux se sentit un poussée d'héroïsme et tira le petit chanteur hors de la foule, l'entraînant à sa suite sur la terasse extérieure de l'établissement.

Au contact de l'air frais que procurait la nuit, Roxas se décrispa petit à petit, avalant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Axel le regarda faire, sensiblement rassuré. Roxas s'appuya à la rembarde qui séparait la térasse du vide. Axel s'adossa à la même rembarde près de son ami.

_Agoraphobe, hein? demanda-t-il simplement. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, cette question tenait plus de la remarque, en fait. Elle signifiait à Roxas que le roux ne le jugeait pas, peut-être même qu'il comprenait... Cela rassura considérablement Roxas. Axel sourit en voyant le visage du blond s'alléger petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux et sanss vraiment qu'il ait de raison particulière, les premières paroles de How You Remind Me de Nickelback passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres, sous les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges de Roxas.

__Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling... And this is how you remind me..._

Un violent frisson traversa de part en part le plus petit. La voix d'Axel lui faisait un effet dingue. Une voix si grave et si sensuelle devrait être punie par la loi pour atteinte à la pudeur... Alors que le roux chantait pour lui et rien que pour lui, le blondinet se laissa aller à se détendre et finit par se lover dans les bras de son aîné, guidé par la voix légèrement erraillée de ce dernier.

* * *

**Et voilà, un mois où je peux pas poster... et je vous donne ce caca. Je suis désolée. Tuez moi de la façon la moins douloureuse possible, siouplais. **

**Plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à communiquer votre ressenti via review, comme d'hab', et sans vouloir faire ma chi*use, j'aurai une autre question à soumettre l'audiance : hum-hum! Est-ce que la relation d'Axel et Roxas évolue trop lentement? Devrais-je donner un coup de fouet? ... ou pas?**

**Voilà voilà, et les chansons de ce chapitre sont : Poker Face de Lady Gaga et How you remind me de Nickelback. 3 **

**A bientôt~**

**Paopu-boy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey-hey-heyyy~**

**Voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner mon mois d'absence. J'l'ai écrit en écoutant le rap du chocobo, soyez indulgents, siouplais!**

**RAR:**

**Thesenri99 : Je suis, encore une fois, parfaitement euphorique que ça t'ait plu, et j'adore tes reviews, je lis, les relis, et re-relis tellement... Je dois les connaître 'peu près par coeur. ;P Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, et j'ai essayé de prendre tes remarques en compte pour ce chapitre! (par soucis de tradition) MERCI, J'ESPERE QUE CA VA TE PLAIRE ET QU'ON SE RETROUVE A LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE!**

**Xoen : *court après Xoen, les lares aux yeux aussi* REVIENNNNNNS, REVIENNNNNNNNSSSS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! ... reviens quoi... *air dépité de bébé hamster***

**Laxup : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, dans un premier temps! je voulais que Oogie Boogie soit surprenant. J'voulais lui donner un potentiel charme. Chais pas si a a marché, mais ç am'a bien éclaté toujours. En espérant que la suite te plaira! Et à Xoen aussi, naturellement! (Promis~ j'touche pas!)**

**Wawawen : merci d'avoir reviewé! J'ai très sérieusement pris compte de tes remarques, j'espère que tu t'en apercevras! Je te remercie infiniement de me suivre, et dis moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre, quand tu l'auras lu!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

_Axel... mumura doucement le petit blond.

Le roux interrompit sa chanson à la fin du second couplet. Il tourna la tête vers son homloogue. Ce dernier était penché sur la barrière en fer forgé, en appui sur ses bras croisés et le menton posé dans le creux de son coude. Le regard bleu sombre brillait d'un plaisir qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler. Bien qu'elles soient en partie cachées par ses bras, ses joues étaient rouges et brûlantes. Axel déglutit difficilement et ses propres pomettes se colorèrent un peu. A chaque fois que le blond le regardait comme ça, un violent trouble secouait son corps (son coeur?). Il détourna de nouveau la tête et prit la décision de regarder droit devant lui. Le silence doux de la nuit le détendit doucement. Seuls les bruits de l'interieur du casino leur parvenaient.

Le plus grand se laissa glisser le long de la rembarde et se retrouva assis en tailleur à même le sol. En rougissant, il concentra son regard ver son ami, qui avait le visage rejeté vers le ciel, admirait les étoiles en observant un silence quasi-religieux; le roux ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un petit ange perdu et que c'était adorable. Il tendit le bras et agrippa le pantalon du jeune chanteur. Ce dernier tourna violemment la tête vers le plus vieux, et dans ce laps de temps l'autre l'avait attiré sur ses genoux.

L'action fut rapide, et lorsque Roxas comprit ce qui venait d'arriver, il avait les bras autour des épaules de son ami et était à moitié vautré sur lui de profil, si bien que si le roux se redressait en passant ses mains dans son dos il le porterait comme une princesse. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mesurait sa situation, ses joues viraient au cramoisi foncé et ses sourcils se fronçaient de gêne. Il retira ses bras avec précipitation, tira sa chemise vers le bas et enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules, dévoilant une apparence de jeune enfant prit en faute par un de ses parents.

Axel éclata d'un grand rire, un rire franc et amusé.

_Hey, Roxy, j'vais pas te gronder, fais pas cette tête! déclara l'aîné avec une douceur mêlée d'amusement , saisissant le menton du plus jeune et tournant son visage vers lui.

_...me gronder...? répéta faiblement un Roxas tout perdu.

_C'est bon, c'est retenu? demanda Axel avec tendresse, alors qu'il donnait une petite pichenette au front du plus jeune qui hocha précipitamment la tête.

Le grand passa ses bras autour du petit corps qui lui semblait si fragile et le berça doucement pour le détendre.

Cela eût son effet, puisque bientôt, le corps du blond se relaxa, se laissant peu à peu aller dans les bras de l'autre.

_Dis, Axel... demanda Roxas dans un murmure, comme par crainte de briser la bulle de silence qui les enveloppait, Ca se soigne l'agoraphobie?

Le roux avait le visage niché dans le creux du cou du plus jeune, il était complètement penché sur lui et semblait totalement amorphe.

_J'pense.. Ca doit dépendre du traumatisme à l'origine de la phobie... répondit il mollement.

Roxas gloussa un peu en sentait les lèvres douces de son ami contre sa peau sensible.

_Pourquoi..?, finit enfin Axel après avoir laissé une courte pause au blond pour gigoter et glousser.

_... Ca me bouffe, cette crainte... répondit doucement Roxas en passant ses mains dans la chevelure rouge feu et caressant les longues mèches, qui se trouvaient être bien plus souples qu'elles n'en avaient l'air, Y'avait même une période où j'avais peur de sortir de chez moi...

Le roux avait légèrement relevé le visage, et le menton posé sur l'épaule de son ami, pouvait ainsi le regarder (plus pratique pour discuter, na?). Il frotta légèrement le bout de son nez contre la joue pleine pour l'encourager à continuer.

_J'ai grandi Christmas Town, une toute petite ville... Il y neige toute l'année, c'est magnifique... En tout cas, là-bas, je connaissais tout le monde... Alors quand on a dû déménager pour le travail de mon père, j'ai complètement paniqué. Tu voies, l'époque, ma timidité était déjà maladive... Surtout que la ville où on s'est installés était juste immense en comparaison... En tout cas, lorsque je suis arrivé à l'école, les autres enfants ont été... cruels avec moi. Parce que j'étais le plus jeune et le plus petit... Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Zexion, d'ailleurs; il me défendait à coups de bec et de griffes, c'était un peu mon héros! (il rit un peu) en tous cas, ça a duré presque toute ma scolarité, et ça a empiré lorsque Zexion est venu s'installer ici avec son père... Oh bien sûr, les triplés me défendaient à sa place, mais comme ils sont plus vieux, ils étaient pas là tout le temps et j'étais super vulnérable du coup... Je sais que c'est absolument ridicule, peut-être même un peu pathétique, mais ça a été très dur...

Axel observa le silence quelques instants avant de répondre.

_C'est ni ridicule ni pathétique, Roxas. Y'a pas de honte à être humain. déclara-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Mais... Est-ce que tu te sens bien, avec nous...? Il faut le dire si l'abondance de personnes te dérange...

Roxas rougit doucement, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit en grand fracas, augmentant de manière assez importante la force des sons qui leur parvenait. Roxas piqua un violent, violent, violent fard et gigota vivement, de toutes évidence mal à l'aise. Axel raffermit sa prise autour de lui avec un sourire malicieux. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte s'avança sur la terasse / balcon après avoir fermé la susnommée ouverture.

Il (ou elle) s'assit sur une chaise en posant un paquet de cigarette sur la table à côté. Il alluma une sucette à cancer et tira une première taffe en regardant les étoiles.

_Ca fait un moment que vous êtes dehors. Z'avez pas froid? demanda calmement le fumeur.

Roxas reconnut immédiatement la voix de Reno, qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt et cessa tout mouvement. Honteux, il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre Axel dont le sourire était toujours intact.

_On l'vit bien, mais merci de ta solicitude, grand frère! répondit joyeusement le chanteur, Et toi, qu'esstu fais dehors?

L'aîné eut un petit rire amer, et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres avant de répondre.

_Rude est venu pour me présenter la femme de sa vie... déclara-t-il lentement.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la terasse. Axel avait les yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres dessinaient un trait droit et neutre. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce qoit, son frère enchaîna.

_J'ai beau savoir que c'est à sens unique, ben ça fait bien mal. murmura-t-il, (il fait une voix plus grave) "Reno, vieux frère, je te présente Tifa! Je crois que c'est la femme parfaite... On envisage de se marier tous les deux" gna, gna, gna...

L'hôte balança sa tête en arrière et sécha avec une lenteur lasse et résignée une larme qui s'aventurait sur sa joue. Axel ne disait rien, son visage enfoui dans le cou de Roxas. ce dernier ne coprenait pas. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire. Il ne savait même pas où se mettre...

_Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas compte... risqua Roxas d'une petite voix hésitante.

Le blond releva timidement la tête vers le plus vieux. Reno lui souriait avec tendresse et douceur.

_Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il en est parfaitement conscient, Roxy...répondit-il avec un calme au travers duquel perçait une douleur perçante, crissante, presque palpable, Il sait que je suis fou amoureux de lui depuis toujours... Si je continue mon discours prendra des allures de confessions... je veux pas vous déranger, les gars...

_Reno. coupa subitement Axel (néanmoins avec douceur), Crache ta pillule, on t'écoute.

Roxas approuva d'un son. L'aîné tira longuement sur sa cigarette et entama son récit.

_On était au collège quand je le lui ai dit. Oh, je l'aimais depuis le bac à sable, mais je ressentais pas vraimentle besoin de lui dire avant. Je lui ai avoué connement, pendant une fête avec d'autres potes... On était tous de très bonne humeur, et je sais pas... La musique, l'ambiance... Je lui ai tout avoué. Tout raconté depuis le début... Je me rapelle qu'il a eu l'air décontenancé un instant et puis il m'a souri. Un sourire rassurant du genre qui te fais oublier tout tes doutes... Ensuite il m'a embrassé, du bout des lèvres, comme par crainte de me faire du mal, et il m'a dit "T'es le meilleur ami dont je puisse rêver. Le frère que j'ai amais eu. Je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter pour toi Reno... Mais je suis pas amoureux de toi...". il avait l'air si destabilisé de me dire ça... Je le savais. Mais l'entendre... Ca a été comme une bonne grosse claque dans ma trogne. Ce baiser, cet effleurement de lèvres, fait sur un coup de tête adolescent, m'a prit la tête pendant des années... Je crois que c'était sa manière à lui, un peu maladroite, de montrer qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi. Beaucoup d'affection... Mais pas de l'amour... Et par la suite, on est restés les meilleurs amis du monde et il m'a présenté des centaines de filles. Sauf que celle-là, elle est vraiment chouette. (son ton s'attrista un peu plus) Elle est magnifique, brillante, drôle, forte... Ca pique de se faire dépasser par une belle poitrine...

Les deux plus jeunes avaient écouté religieusement tout le temps qque Reno avait parlé. Et maintenant aucun des deux ne savait quoi répondre. Aussi, l'hôte eut un rire bref.

_Ca m'a fais du bien de parler... merci! Mais 'faut que j'y r'tourne, je taffe moi...

Et ni une ni deux, le grand frère d'Axel disparut, laissant les deux chanteurs seuls à nouveau. Axel poussa un profond soupir et déssera sa prise autour de Roxas.

_Axel. quémanda le blondinet avec douceur, les joues empourprées, Chantes. Chantes pour moi, juste pour moi...

Le supplique, associée à l'adorable joues rouge coquelicot, firent sourire Axel. Il s'appuya plus confortablement sur les barres de fer dans son dos, tandis que Roxas se lovait contre lui, se mettant en position foetale dans le creux formé par ses jambes croisées.

__I've been loved, and I've been alone, all my life has been a rollin' stone, done ev'rythin' that a man can do, ev'rythin' to get a hold on you, don ev'rythin' that a man can do~, ev'rythin' to get a hold on you. I've been blessed and I've been cursed, all my life has been unrehearsed, a wall of fire that I walked through, only tryin' to get a hold on you, A wall of fire that I walked through, only tryin' to get a hold on you..._

Il fut interrompu par Roxas qui chanta l'intermédiaire.

__I saw you waitin' at the gate, but I arrived a moment late. And I saw you shed a single tear, but still I couldn't make there from here!_

Axel l'avait regardé chanter ses deux phrases avec un sourire bienveillant. Il aimait ce Roxas. Celui avec les joues brûlantes, les yeux illuminés, un voix chargée d'émotion... Loin du sérieux qu'il affichait d'autres fois qu'il avait chanté...

__I've been high and I've been low, I've been people that I don't know, I've been to China and to Peru, only tryin' to get a hold on you, Been to China and To Peru, only tryin' to get a hold on you~_

Avait reprit Axel avec un doux sourire. Roxas était lové dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, et le Paradis lui ouvrait ses portes.

* * *

**Voilà-Voilà! Outre la fin de la chanson de Nickelback, j'ai aussi mit Hold on You, de Jeff Bridges.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, personellement, je trouve ce chapitre trop larmoyant... M'enfin, ça n'engage que moi! **

**A bientôt!**

**Paopu-Boy~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir les amis! Ce chapitre me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je l'ai écris en écoutant l'ensemble des Hattafutte parade, ce qui fait un fichier son de 54 minutes en boucle. Ca explique le torchon. **

**En tout cas, avant de me faire jeter des caillasses, je préviens, dans ce chapitre, leur relation prend pas un coup de fouet, mais un gros coup de pied au cuuuuuuul! Ne me frappez pas! J'vous aime~!**

**RAR : **

**Thesenri99 : *rougit aussi, toute timide* hihi, mais c'était pour de vrai~... ^/^ Merci d'avoir lu, commenté et apprécié, en, espérant que ce sera de même pour la crotte que je viens de taper. Bonne lecture! (au fzit, non, je n'ai pas lu ta review onze fois entre le moment où je l'ai reçu et celui où je poste ce chapitre... N'importe quoi... *tsundere mode, ON!*)**

**Xoen et Laxup : XOen, tu vas me détester pour ce chapitre. Mais moi je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis aussi atteinte de rougite aigue. C'est contagieux et dur à soigner, c'est pas de la faute d'Axel! ET je suis d'accord avec toi, vive les crises de larmes pendant les soldes... vdm... et JE VEUX être Soeur Sashimi, siouplais. *à genoux* Je veux bien te prêter Axel pour qu'il chante rien que pour toi, mais tu me le rends après, hein?! Merci à tous les deux de me reviewer, j'vous adore! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi! (... ou pas.)**

**Momo-chan98 : Merci! contente que ça te plaise, tout en souhaitant que tu continueras d'aimer!**

**BONNE LECTUUUUUURE!**

* * *

Les heures passèrent, le temps acheva son oeuvre et passa immuablement, ammenant avec lui la fatigue, la lassitude ou, au contraire, une énergie renouvelée, plus vive et plus fraîche. Quelques 4 heures après leur arrivée, le groupe déserta le casino, les portes feuilles enflés (pour certains), dépouillés (pour d'autres) et la tête pleine de souvenirs et d'allégresse.

Ils allèrent, donc, avec une bonne humeur un peu usée par la nuit, vers l'immense hôtel dans lequel Oogie Boogie les logeait à l'oeil. C'est un hôtel de luxe, quatre étoiles, beau et dont l'ambiance rapellait celle dans le hall au Nightmare, autrement dit, avec de nettes influences orientales.

L'ocre, le doré, l'orange, le rouge, le pourpre se mélaient dans un mobilier en bois sombre sur lesquels s'entassaient coussins en soies, tapisseries brodées, plaids, couvertures et toutes sortes de choses qui semblaient toutes très douces et dont les couleurs chaudes mettaient immédiatement à l'aise.

Xigbar fut celui qui se présenta au comptoir. L'hotesse d'acceuil, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux longs retenus en chignon haut, rougit en voyant le batteur s'accouder nonchalamment sur le comptoir.

_Je-je peux vous aider, monsieur? balbutia-t-elle poliment, en essayant de cacher son trouble.

_Ho, bonsoir, mademoiselle... commença Xiggy, avec un ton exagérément séducteur.

Luxord dissimulait son rire derrière sa main. Il avait bien saisi le petit numéro de son amant, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu amusé par le comportement de Xigbar qu'il trouvait bien trop... _travaillé_ pour être réaliste.

La jeune femme se leva prestamment et guida le groupe jusqu'aux chambres C'est des chambres un peu à l'écart du reste de l'hôtel. Deux suites royales, une présidentielle, et 4 autres suites très luxueuses. Luxord et Xigbar s'enfermèrent dans la suite présidentielle et pour "tester la solidité du mobilier" (... j'ai vraiment écrit ça...?) Larxène, Xion et Xaldin partirent profiter de la piscine, et les quatre restant se casèrent dans une suite royale.

Roxas partit immédiatement prendre une douche froide. Avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il piqua la chemise d'Axel en prétextant vouloir dormir dans un truc trop grand.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il ne s'était pas séché, et la chemise, évidemment bien trop grande, collait à sa peau trempée. Ses cheveux humides collaient à ses tempes et sa nuque et, au lieu des épis habituels, de très légères ondulations d'où tombaient quelques gouttes translucides coiffaient l'épaisse masse blonde. Les fragiles boucles qui entouraient son visages lui donaient encore plus l'air d'un ange. Trop adorable.

_Oh! Tu boucles! s'exclama Demyx émerveillé, C'est trop mignoooooon!

_Roxas! ajouta joyeusement Zexion, Tu ressembles trop à ta maman, c'est un truc de malade!

_Et toi tu ressembles à ton père, la cicatrice en moins. répondit le blond du tac-au-tac avant de tirer la langue.

Il s'installa par terre en tailleur et les quatres jeunes hommes discutèrent un moment, débrieffant la soirée avec bonne humeur. C'est alors que, traversé d'un éclair de génie, Demyx se leva subitement, brandit le poing, et pointa Roxas du doigt.

_UN DEFI! cria-t-il, J'ai un défi pour toi! (petite pause dramatique pour le suspense) SI tu devais choisir une chanson pour séduire chacun d'entre nous... Ce serait lesquelles?

Roxas fit la moue pendant qu'il réfléchit, son index tapotant sa lèvre inférieure.

_3 chansons, donc... facile! Je commence par toi, Dem'Dem'! répondit-il avec un air malicieux, bien que son visage soit rouge brique_."I was feelin' done in, couldn't win, I've only ever kissed before. I thought there's no use getting into heavy sweating, it only leads to trouble and bad fretting... Now all I want to know, is how to go, I tasted blood and I want more... I'll put up no resistence, I want to stay the distance, I got an inch to scratch, and I need action! Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me, I wanna be dirty, thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, monster of the night!"_

ALors qu'il chantait, Roxas adopta un comportement tout à la fois, candide, ingénu et sensuel et aguicheur. Un détonnant mélange qui fit son effet. Le punk ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux du délicieux spectacle qui s'affrait à lui. Il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors que le plus petit le chauffait ouvertement, sous le regard amusé de Zexion, qui dissimulait son rire derrière sa main.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé le petit chanteur afficha un air satisfait et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

__I don't want you to be no slave. I don't want you to work all day. But I want you to be true. And I just wanna make love to you... baby, Love to you~..._

Lorsqu'il performait cette chanson, il s'était agenouillé, avaitprit la main du bleu et y avait déposé tout un tas de baisers en remontant le long de son bras, si bien que lorsqu'il chanta "And i just wanna make love to you" de sa voix la plus suave, sa bouche se trouvait tout près de l'oreille du meilleur ami tout perturbé.

Les deux grands regardaient avidement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils ne perdaient pas une seule miette du spectacle offert.

Après sa prestation, Roxas se releva, laissant derrière lui un Zexy tout paumé, et prit la main d'Axel qu'il tira vers le lit. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, et agrippa les larges épaules du roux pour le faire basculer sur le matelas. Le grand ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le petit blond s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

__Rape me, rape me my friend... Rape me, rape me again... I ain't the only one, yeah~, I an't the only one... Rape me..._

Pour cette chanson, Roxas fit sa voix plus profonde, un peu plus abîmée. Son comportement, sexy en diable, et pourtant si innocent, si fragile, si... Roxas, était parfaitement en accord avec la chanson. Il laissait transparraître une sorte de soumission, de supplique autant dans ses mimiques que dans sa voix et ses gestes qui illustraient idéalement les paroles. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux d'Axel. Axel parcourait du regard le corps, le visage, l'ensemble de la personne de son homologue; ses yeux verts brillaient de désir et d'envie. (Lorsque Roxas le remarqua, il rougit plus que de raison, évidemment).

A la fin de la chanson, Roxas se redressa et tourna la tête sur le côté, regardant par dessus son épaule. Le guitariste tentait vainement de dissimuler l'érection qui déformait son pantalon, tandis que son petit ami répétait inlassablement "Tu savais ce que ça allait donner, il était con, ton défi...".

_Roxy, t'es trop fort! s'écria le punk avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre, entraînant Zexion à sa suite ( qui semblait excessivement calme).

Le chanteur éclata d'un grand rire vainqueur, puis se rapella brutalement de sa situation. Il tourna subitement la tête vers le roux. Celui-ci s'était redressé, légèrement en arrière, appuyé sur ses mains. Un vague sourire étirait ses lèvres. Roxas rougit dans des proportions déraisonnables. Il commença à bredouiller des excuses lorsqu'Axel le coupa tranquillement.

_J'suis seulement impressioné. Je pensais pas que tu accepterai ce défi, et encore moins que ce serait une si totale réussite! expliquale grand.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Axel rampait vers lui, le faisant lentement passer de au-dessus de lui à en-dessous. Un air prédateur illuminait le visage beau et fin de l'aîné. Un sourire carnassier tordait sa bouche et une lueur affamée trainaît au fond de son regard. Il approcha son avec lenteur son visage de celui du petit chanteur et chanta tout contre son oreile, tout en pressant son corps contre le sien.

__You mesmerize slowly, 'till I can't oppen my eyes. Ecstasy controls me, what you give just serves me right. Without warning you're here, like magic you appear, I can taste the fear..._

Roxas avait les yeux démesurément écarquillés, les joues brûlantes et son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Les avant-bras d'Axel étaient plaqués de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêcha éfficacement de fuir ou même de détourner la tête. Du coup, il restait là, immobile et tremblant, les doigts serrés sur les flancs du torse nu du roux, subissant avec délica la voix rauque et sensuelle qui entrait dans son oreille avant d'aller se répercuter et résonner dans chaque recoin de son petit corps. Il se sentait à sa merci, comme la victime traquée d'un animal sauvage... Un violent frisson le traversa lorsqu'Axel finit sa chanson.

Il entreprit de se redresser, et pour ce faire s'appuya sur ses mains, ce qui le fit se cambrer ce qui entraîna un léger coup de reins contre l'aine de Roxas qui en fut électrifié.

Le roux se releva, tout sourire, content de son effet. Il s'approcha de son ami, dégagea les mèches humides qui encombraient son front et y déposa un baiser. Roxas piqua un fard, et ébouriffa ses cheveux, plus rouge que jamais.

* * *

**Je vous fournis les caillous et le lance pierre. Faites vous plaisir. (et si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous avez aimé... Ben, même si je serai surprise, dites toujours!)**

**Ciao~**

**Paopu.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Il semble que la suite arrive plus vite que prévu! :D**

**Alors mes petits amours, aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose d'un peu spécial, avant les réponses au reviews et le chapitre, d'accord?**

***Hum, hum!* Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, en mars dernier, j'étais en deuil. J'avais écrit un premier chapitre, mais je le voyaix seulement comme "la dernière volonté de Jade". Je me rappelles avoir pleuré lorsque j'ai eu ma toute première review. J'étais tout excitée, et très heureuse. Alors j'ai écrit... Encore et encore. Et là, j'a tapé le 17ème chapitre. Je tenais à vous remercier en bonne et due forme. Vous qui me lisez, me reviewez parfois, vous m'avez aidé à me reconstruire, à aller de l'avant. En échange de quelques maigres mots clignotant sur un écran d'ordinateur, vous m'avez donné de l'intérêt, de l'estime que j'avais perdus.  
**

**Vous êtes des gens extraordinaires, et je vous aime~. :'3**

**RAR : **

**Thesenri99 : c'est pas ma faute si je trouvais ce chapitre mauvais... je suis tellement, tellement, tellement heureuse que ça t'ait plu! Ce chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi. :D**

**Xoen : *l'auteur regarde Xoen s'effondrer sur le sol, et se met à rougir furieusement en lisant le développement de ses pensées. Elle se sent un peu coupable d'être la cause d'un tel état, mais se dit que c'est un mal pour un bien. Elle se sent euphorique que Xoen pense ça du nouveau chapitre et ait aussi très heureuse d'être acceptée parLe Grand Prophète Sushi. alors avec un sourire désolé, elle promet à Laxup de faire attention et s'envole vers l'infini et haut delà.* ... J'vous aime.**

**Momo-chan98 : je vais te répondre en smiley alors : =D *Q* merci! et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**YanisMahyna : Alors en guise de prélude, un immense merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer, ça me touche beaucoup. Je te comprends, moi aussi, si je voulais lire une fanfic je lirais pas la mienne, alors je te pardonne de pas l'avoir vu pendant six fois. :D Je voudrais aussi dire que ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai lu le meil dans lequel y'a eu ta review, j'ai presque fait de l'hyperventilation tellement j'étais heureuse. (ouais, j'ai tendance à avoir des réactions un peu extrêmes, mais j'aime avoir de nouveaux avis, ça me rend heureuse.) Je te remercie beaucoup. Tes remarques me vont droit au coeur. je suis un peu surprise aussi, je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à autant de choses positives. En règle générale, je reçois relativement peu de critiques négatives pour cette histoire, mais moi je la trouve pas si bonne... Mais bon, moi, j'te crois! Pour l'explication, ça ne s'arrêtera pas au chapitre 20, mais c'est seulement à partir du vingtième chapitre que j'aurai -peut-être- le droit d'épouser une de mes chers et tendres reviewers. (oui, je gagatise aussi, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque en laissant un commentaire.) Pour les fautes de frappe, je sais, mais le fait est que je suis toujours inspirée les jours où je suis épuisée, comme aujourd'hui, et que je ressens le besoin d'écrire lorsque je m'endors (comme l, alors que j'allais faire la sieste... vdm) Merci infiniement pour cette review orgasmique, et j'espère en avoir d'autre tout pareil! et j'espère aussi que tu liras ce chapitre et que tu l'aimeras!**

**Wawawen : Haaaa! Tu t'étais pas manifesté depuis un moment, je commençais à croire que tu m'aimais plus... *puppy eyes larmoyants* merci pour tes reviews! je suis contente que tu continues de me commenter. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Il était convenu qu'Axel et Roxas partageraient la chambre.

Axexl jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur le mur; 4 heures du matin. Ils étaient rentrés depuis 3 heures, couchés depuis 2... Mais on ne choisit pas quand l'inspiration nous frappe, hein? Il regarda l'écran de son ordinateur, remit ses lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout de son nez et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui partageait son lit.

Le blondinet dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration était calme et hypnotisante, un sourire bienheureux éclairait son visage. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés entouraient adorablement son visage à la pâle lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Axel soupira. Ce gars était trop beau pour sa santé mentale. Il se concentra sur le clavier et tapa rapidement les touches, couchant sur l'écran les notes et les idées qui lui étaient brusquement venues.

Le bruit mat des touches de l'ordinateur éveilla le blondinet qui entrouvrit les yeux. La lumière qui émanait de l'écran lui remit un peu les idées en place. Son regard dériva un peu malgré lui vers le visage sérieux du roux. Il avait des lunettes rectangulaires, dont la monture noire un peu épaisse soulignait -avec classe- le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Sa respiration était douce, et Roxas aurait adoré que le souffle chaud qui s'échappait de ses superbes lèvres caresse sa peau. Il resta un instant perdu dans sa contemplation; puis décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour être ébloui par la beauté d'Axel.

L'aîné sentit un poids affaisser légèrement son épaule et un petit bras rond passer autour de son torse nu. Il baissa les yeux vers l'ange endormi et constata que celui-ci avec choisi son épaule comme oreiller et le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il se fit allègrement happer par les deux immenses orbes céruléens.

Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, pour reprendre de sa contenance.

_Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, Roxy... souffla-t-il d'une voix basse et profonde.

Le petit blond sourit un peu plus et frotta sa joue ronde et pleine contre la peau nue de son accolyte. Le silence s'abattit sur eux, rythmé par le cliquetis mat et bref des touches du clavier.

_Je travaille. déclara Axel alors que Roxas ouvrait la bouche pour parler, J'ai eu quelques idées pour ma thèse, alors je note... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé, p'tit bonhomme!

Ledit p'tit bonhomme gonfla les joues et fronça les sourcils, se donnant l'air d'Hamtaro quand on lui vole ses graines de tournesol. (... C'est le moment où je vais me pendre, là...) Dès que le roux l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil, il éclata de rire et ébouriffa joyeusement l'épaisse tignasse blonde.

... Et l'instant d'après il était de nouveau très sérieux comme si la minuscule interlude n'avait pas eu lieu. Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son ami des yeux. Il était beau, à la lueur artificielle de l'ordinateur. Ca lui conférait un sérieux plutôt... sexy. Non. Il allait retirer ça. Il était diablement sexy, oui! Dangereusement canon!

Un peu gêné par le cours de ses pensées, il bougea un peu et se lova un peu plus contre le roux si bien que sa tête avait migré de son épaule à son torse et son bras s'était un peu plus enroulé autour de sa taille. Axel gardait le regard résolument fixé sur l'écran, mais cette fois, son bras était passé derrière la tête de son cadet et caressait distraitement les boucles blondes, les enroulant parfois entre ses longs doigts.

_Elle est sur quoi ta thèse? demanda tout doucement le blondinet, peut-être par crainte d'embêter l'autre chanteur.

Ce dernier appuya sa joue contre les cheveux d'or, sans cesser ses cresses, tandis que son autre main continuait de tapoter frénétiquement le clavier.

_L'évolution du racisme depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale... répondit calmement l'aîné.

Un air de pure surprise se peignit sur les traits doux du plus jeune.

_... T'as pas du tout l'air d'un étudiant en histoire... murmura-t-il, amusé, C'est assez innatendu!

Axel eut un petit rire. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. En fait, ils restèrent dans cette confortable position jusqu'à ce que le roux ferme son pc.

Il posa l'appareil sur le sol près du lit, et se redressa un peu, pour mettre Roxas dans une meilleure silence confortable enveloppa la chambre, seulement brisé par les sons de respiration et les froissements de tissus.

_Axel... mumura doucement le petit blond, J'arrive pas à dormir...

_Ouais, moi non plus... répondit tout aussi doucement l'aîné avec un sourire.

Il agrippa le poignet de Roxas et l'attira sur lui. Ainsi, pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps (trop peu de temps), le blondinet se retrouva assis sur les hanches de on homologue, ses jambes reposant de chaque côtés de celles sous les siennes. Le plus grand passa ses bras autour de son cadet, et entrelaça ses mains dans sa superbe chute de rein.

__My life is brilliant, my love is pure, I saw an angel, of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway, she was with another man. But I won't loose no sleep on that, 'cause I've got a plan_.

Axel s'était mit à chanter, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Même dans cette position, il était toujours bien plus grand que son cadet, lequel levait ses immenses yeux bleus pour le regarder. Le roux posa sa main sur la joue de Roxas alors qu'il entamait le refrain.

__You're beautiful, you're beautiful... You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face, in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do... 'Cause I'll never be with you..._

Roxas rougissait. Rougissait, rougissait, rougissait. Fallait pas chanter ça aussi. Axel rit en voyant la réaction du plus petit. Il replaça ses mains dans le dos de Roxas, et l'attira contre son torse.

_C'est quoi cette réaction démesurée, Roxy? demanda doucement le roux, la tendresse perçant dans sa voix.

_C'est toi... gémit ledit Roxy, .. T'as qu'à pas chanter ça...

Axel eut un nouveau rire bref et passa un doigt sous le menton et releva son visage.

_Hey, j'ai le droit de te chanter ce que je penses, non? questionna-t-il avec douceur.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. Puis, bien sûr, piqua un violent fard, mais néanmoins, un sourire tremblant étira sa bouche.

L'aîné fixa cette bouche. Ces lèvre si pleines, charnues, si fines, d'une si belle couleur rose... Il se saisit du menton de Roxas et passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure.

_J'aime tellement te voir sourire... Tu devrais me faire ce genre de joli sourire plus souvent, Roxas!

Avait-il dit avec un sourire éblouissant. Roxas sentait ses pomettes s'enflammer. Aussi décida-t-il d'enfouir son visage contre le torse de son ami, et d'essayer de dormir un peu.

* * *

**Okay, ça c'est fait! oh, je dois mettre les titres des chansons du chapitre précédent : il y avait _Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me _du Rocky Horror Show (comédie musicale à voir ABSOLUMENT si ce n'est pas le cas), _I Just Wanna Make Love To You_, d'Etta James, _Rape Me_, de Nirvana et _A Touch Of Evil_ de Judas Priest.**

**dans ce chapitre y'a juste _You're Beautiful_ de James Blunt.**

**Encore une fois, je ne vous le dis pas assez, merci pour tout. Je vous aime.**

**Voilà~ dites moi si vous avez aimé le chapitre 17! le suivant est en cours de conception.**

**Ciao!**

**Paopu.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEHOOOOO! Je suis hyper productive en ce moment, vous pouvez pas dire le contraire, mes chéris! *overdose d'amour***

**RAR : **

**Godfern : ... Kesesesese, Sadique, c'est mon deuxième prénom! *rire de Bowser***

**YanisMahyna : Je vais essayer de répondre tes trois reviews d'un coup! woohoo! J'essaie de visualiser dans mon crâne épais ce que donneraient les images aussi. Et je trouve ça plutôt charmant. ;) Si ce chapitre t'as torturé, ça tombe très bien parce que... C'était le but! *rire de Bowser (again)* Dans un premier temps, et cette remarque vaut pour tout le monde (gosh, je parle comme une maman, maintenant...) la scène du baiser, je la retarde tant que je le peux, parce que ça signifierait plus ou moins la fin de la fiction, et j'ai trop d'idées et trop de chansons pour arrêter! Mais ça ne me pose pas de problèmes si l'on en venait à se marier de force. *Veneziano's face* Oh putain, le café du matin. Quoi de plus jouissif que du jazz au p'tit dèj'?! merci pour les propositions musicales aussi! Et dans l'ensemble je suis ravie que ça te plaise~!**

**Momo-chan98 : Merciiiii! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!**

**Thesenri99 : Ca me coute de les faire avancer, tu peux me croire... je me suis tellement attachée à eux, j'arrive pas à me résoudre à les laisser partir... (maman poule en plus... J'me désespère.)**

**Xoen : Je sais pas trop, j'écris au feeling, mais je garde toutes tes idées dans un coin de ma tête! ;P J'espère que la suite te plaira, et Laxup aussi, naturellement. *Venziano's face (agaiiiin)***

**Bon, là c'est le moment où je balance la suite! survivez à ce chapitre, j'ai pas mal de choses vous dire après. :3**

**BONNE LECTUUUUURE~!**

* * *

Roxas était dans cet état. Cet état second où tout était flou, où l'air paraissait plus chaud et plus lourd, où les sons étaient plus doux et plus graves, cet étrange état où le corps semble être constitué de plomb et que l'esprit d'une plume volatile, légère; où tout l'être est engourdi, comme enfoncé dans du coton... Cet état, juste avant de s'endormir, où notre corps est en pause et notre esprit à est fleur de peau.

Il était tout contre Axel, dans l'état susnommé. Il sentait les mains du roux caresser son dos, ses cheveux, il entendait sa voix lui mumurer quelques paroles dont il ne saisissait pas le sens...

Mais peut-être l'imaginait-il? Il flirtait avec la limite entre la conscience et le rêve, alors il aurait été incapable de dire si tout cela se passait vraiment. Mais il était bien.

Soudainement, quelques paroles de son ami aiguisèrent son attention et le sortirent quelque peu de sa torpeur.

_Roxy, je trouverai ça très cruel si tu t'endors ici et maintenant... Je ne suis qu'un homme tu sais...? sussurait doucereusement la voix rauque de l'aîné, Et jouer avec mes limites, comme tu es en train de le faire, est très... dangereux, mon petit Roxas...

_Je suis pas petit... marmonna Roxas, la voix enrouée par un silence prolongé.

Axel sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une quelconque réaction de la part de son cadet. Cependant, il se radoucit immédiatement lorsque que Roxas tourna mollement le visage vers lui.

Oh, qu'on se le dise, Roxas n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, mais être dans les bras d'Axel le rendait nerveux. Cela le rendait encore plus timide et sensible qu'en temps normal... Alors bien sûr, il préférait fuir dans les bras de Morphée plutôt que devoir affronter les réactions innopinées de son corps.

Mais maintenant, il était parfaitement réveillé. Et il regardait Axel, les joues brûlantes. Parce qu'Axel était beau, même dans l'obscurité. Et que la lune le rendait encore plus agréable à regarder, surtout avec ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas enlevé. Et ce sourire tendre essayait de toutes évidences de le tuer. Son visage n'était pas commun. Il était fin, mais sa machoire était tout de même masculine et marquée. Les tatouages noirs sur ses joues soulignait la pâleur de sa peau et leur forme de larme donnait à Axel l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine au visage espègle et mélancholique. Ses yeux étaient en amande, légèrement étirés vers ses tempes. Ses cils étaient très longs et d'une étrange couleur rouge très sombre, ils donnaient une dimension ô combien triste au regard. Lequel était d'une couleur aussi superbe que rare; vert émeraude. Un vert lumineux et intense qui semblait refléter toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. A l'instant où Roxas procédait à son observation, regardant par dessus les lunettes, les magnifiques yeux semblaient irradier de plaisir et de bonne humeur, une étincelle de malice et d'espièglerie y demeurait toujours, lui conférant une aura un peu gamine tout à fait irrésistible.

_Pourquoi tu dors toujours pas...? demanda le blondinet en se redressant, une mainen appui sur les pectoraux du roux et l'autre frottant ses yeux lourds du presque-sommeil dont il sortait.

Axel attrapa le poignet du lond et écarta sa main de son visage, la posant elle aussi sur son torse avant de répondre.

_Pas envie! se contenta-t-il de dire.

La nuque lui tirait un peu. Ca faisait un moment qu'il était dans la même position, à savoir à moitié assis, la tête et les épaules en appui sur la tête de lit. Ca devenait douloureux, alors il se redressa, créeant une proximité subite et imprévisible avec le petit blond. Il passa un oreiller dans son dos et s'appuya de tout son dos contre le mur derrière lui, étant maintenant presque complètement assis. Roxas n'était donc plus sur ses hanches mais sur ses cuisses.

Et dans cette position, il était très près de son ami. Il ressentait particulièrement les 40 centimètres qui les séparaient, à cet instant, car si il ne levait pas le nez, il était en tête à tête avec le plexus solaire du roux. Putain, ça le déprimait. Il quitta donc des yeux le torse délicieusement musclé et se concentra sur le visage de son homologue.

Axel avait détourné la tête et retiré ses lunettes, il était en train de les poser sur la table de chevet. Sa main libre était serrée sur la hanche du blond, bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher. Le cadet frissona quand la main se serra un peu plus étroitement.

Le roux regarda de nouveau Roxas, son visage, rouge, au formes rondes et pleines qui lui étaient restées de l'enfance, tout en restant masculin. Les grands yeux céruléens qui fuyaient son regard, les boucles blondes qui retombaient souplement autour de son charmant visage, les petites mains, fines et douces qui tripotait la chemise pourpre... Il était vraiment adorable. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment adorable.

_Roxas, regarde-moi. ordonna Axel, d'une voix plus profonde et plus dure que d'habitude, alors qu'il saisissait le menton du plus jeune entre ses longs doigts.

Le blondinet piqua un fard. Et voulut se dégager, mais les doigts d'Axel rattrapèrent son menton et il se résigna à lever les yeux. Il tremblait, il avait chaud, il se sentait craintif et excité, une délicieuse appréhension faisait battre des ailes de papillons dans son ventre. Il ne savait que faire face au regard brûlant et sévère d'Axel, qui semblait en colère... Très séduisant, certes, mais en colère...

_Roxas, trésor, commença sa voix avec une infinie douceur dans laquelle on percevait une certaine fermeté, Quelque chose ne va pas?

_Ben... heu, s-si, 'fin, ça va, c'est pas... J'veux dire...! béguaya le blond, complètement paniqué.

l'aîné eut un petit rire, et toute sa sévérité s'envola pour laisser place à de l'attendrissement. Trop, trop, trop adorable.

_Détends toi. J'vais pas te manger! affirma le plus grand alors que ses mains retournaient enserrer ses hanches étroites, Dis, Roxy, parle-moi de toi.

Roxas fut surpris. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'une expression chargée d'interrogations se peignait sur sa jolie bouille.

_Je sais pas grand chose de toi... J'ai envie de mieux te connaître... répondit Axel en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Le blondinet rougit, puis fronça les sourcils, essayant (vainement) d'avoir l'air énervé.

_Moi, je sais rien de toi! rétorqua-t-il, avant d'ajouter, l'air destabilisé, Ah si... Je connais quelques unes de tes chansons préférées et celle qui te va bien...

En évoquant When a Blind Man Cries, un air de pur bonheur éclara les traits du cadet, ce qui fit rougir un peu le roux.

_Honnêtement, y'a pas grand chose à savoir de moi... dit-il, sa voix sensuelle légèrement étranglée par la gêne, J'ai eu une enfance heureuse avec ma mère et mon frère, j'ai commencé la musique à 14 ans, j'ai toujours adoré le rock'n'roll un peu rétro et Woodstock, et pendant ma crise d'ado j'voulais épouser Janis Joplin... Ou Iggy Pop... ou David Bowie... Enfin, selon l'humeur tu voies?

Roxas riait aux éclats, amusé de tant d'honnêteté.

_Comme tous les musiciens qui se respectent! ajouta joyeusement le blond, Humm... je sais pas moi, je t'ai raconté le pourquoi du comment de mon agoraphobie... Tu peux bien me raconter un truc... important pour toi, quand même?!

Axel eut un rire franc et bref. Un sourire joyeux et tendre fendait son visage.

_Okay. commença-t-il; ile se racla la gorge, s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son ilot de coussins puis se lança, Quand j'ai commencé la musique par exemple... Hum, j'vais être honnête, à l'époque, j'étais un p'tit con. Tout ce que j'voulais, c'était faire la fête et draguer tout ce qui bougeait. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé la musique, c'est sexy! Quand je me suis mis à la gratte, et à la chanson un peu sérieusement, les filles etles garçons ont commencé graviter autour de moi et Reno, c'était énorme... Ah ouais, Reno, il est danseur! Il est pro maintenant, d'ailleurs! Enfin, en tous cas, à l'époque, on attirait tous les regards, c'était cool. Pis j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle nous tournait pas autour, j'trouvais ça bizarre, et j'l'ai abordée. Elle était plutôt mignonne, dans le genre un peu gamine, pas très mature... Elle avait de très jolies mains, elle était pianiste! Elle m'a complètement snobé. Elle m'a sorti un truc du genre (voix de crécelle) "J'aime pas les gars comme toi. Vous faites de la musique un moyen d'attirer l'attention.". Ca m'a choqué. Du coup, j'l'ai harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique. Et elle m'a appris que la musique, au delà de donner la méga classe, c'est un moyen d'expression, une façon de communiquer et de rendre les gens heureux; qu'un bon musicien est humble et peut rester discret quant à son talent... Cette fille était mon maître Yoda. Je la vénérais totalement. Elle me donnait des cours d'humilité, et m'a appris à me débarasser de mon arrogance. Ainsi donc, j'ai suivi sa voie et j'ai essayé de me consacrer à la musique et rien qu'à la musique et me voilà...

_Hihi! c'est plutôt mignon! déclama Roxas d'une voix chantante.

Les joues du blond avaient retrouvé une couleur normale (puisque le rose vif était la couleur normale de ses pomettes.).Son regard diffusait toute sa bonne humeur avec une douceur merveilleuse. Axel remonta une de ses mains le long du flanc de son cadet, s'attarda un peu dans la chute de rein et dans sa nuque puis plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure couleur miel. Les cheveux de Roxas étaient doux, soyeux et d'un doré presque irréel. les immenses yeux bleus luisaient d'une drôle de lueur argentée que la lune y glissait.

Les deux amis discutèrent longuement. De toutes sortes de choses, la notion de tabou semblait parfaitement inexistante entre eux. Et puis, plus le temps passait plus leur proximité augmentait de manière significative.

_Hum... la chanson qui me fait le plus péter un câble...? répéta Roxas, la mine pensive, Y'a qu'une seule chanson au monde que je déteste, c'est Call me maybe. Je la hais, je l'exècre, je le renie totalement, c'est pas de la musique, c'est à peine un bruit... fuck. J'l'ai dans la tête en plus, maintenant...

_J'ai une chanson miracle pour soigner la "chanson de merde dans le crâne"... déclama Axel, hilare, dans une tentative de mystère, avant de se mettre à chanter; _Call up, ring once, hang up the phone to let me know you made it home. Don't want nothing to be wrong with part time lover~! If she isn't with me I'll blink the lights to let you know tonight's the night for me and you, my part time lover!_

Voir Axel chanter Stevie Wonder avec autant d'aisance et le rire dans les yeux réchauffa la poitrine du plus jeune. Son coeur était compressé, dans un étau de chaleur, et un sourire qu'il ne pouvait retenir étirait ses lèvres. Aussi choisit-il de chanter à son tour. Il prit les choeurs pour le refrain qui suivait.

__We are undercover passion on the run, chasing love up against the sun! We are strangers by day, lovers by night, knowing it's so wrong, but feeling it so right!_

Puis Axel lui fit signe de prendre la suite, en chantant les choeurs. Roxas s'empressa de chanter les couplets suivant, le plaisir se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.

__If i'm with friends and we should meet, just pass me by, don't even speak, know the word 'discreet' with part time lovers! But if there's some emergency, have a male friend to ask for me, so then she won't peek it's really you my part time lover! We are undercover passion on the run! chasing love up against the sun! we are strangers by day, lovers by night, knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right!_

Les deux chantaient et se trémoussaient en rythme, s'amusant de toutes évidences beaucoup. Ils stoppèrent l'interprétation de la chanson ici, le rire les prenant devenant trop incontrôlables pour chanter correctement. Roxas se laissa tomber, sur le côté, sur le lit. Les bribes de rires marquèrent un moment son visage. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, puis il se calma petit à petit. Jusqu'a ce qu'il sente de longs doigts caresser sa joue, s'aventurer un peu sur ses lèvres, donner un petit coup de doigt sur le bout de son nez puis s'enrouler dans ses cheveux. Il fit glisser ses grands yeux vers le visage de son ami. Ce dernier le regardait avec une drôle d'expression. Il se laissa à son tour tomber sur le lit, faisant donc face à Roxas (et cette fois, ils sont à la même hauteur!). Une de ses mains restait dans ses cheveux et l'autre, celle contre le matelas, alla chercher sa comparse Roxasienne.

_Roxas... commença Axel dans un murmure, J'passe vraiment un soirée de rêve.

Le blond piqua un violent fard et d'un mouvement un peu hésitant, maladroit, il vint se nicher dans le cou d'Axel. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour respirer l'odeur chaude et musquée que le soleil avait ancré dans ses veines. Axel frémit. Il passa une de ses mains puissante dans la nuque de son cadet et le maintint contre lui.

__It's a god awful small affair, to the girl with the mousy hair, but her mommy is yelling "no" and her daddy has told her to go. But her friend is nowhere to be seen. Now she walks in her sunken dream to the seat with the clearest view, and she's hooked to the silver screen... But the film is a saddening bore for she lived it ten times or more. She could spit in the eyes of fools as they ask her to focus on ~!_

Roxas flirtait de nouveau avec Morphée et ses bras si acceuillants, bercé par la voix douce et grave d'Axel et son odeur trop attirante pour être parfaitement vraie, l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait devait forcément embellir la vérité, n'est-ce pas...? Alors qu'il sombrait, il sentait quelque chose de doux, de chaud, de tendre à la comissure de ses lèvres... Il n'aurait su dire s'il l'avait rêvé.

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Ses cils devait être perlés de plomb, parce que c'était drôlement difficile. Il cligna une ou deux fois des yeux. Pendant ce temps un grand froid l'avait envahi. un vide insurmontable aussi. Il eut vaguement le sentiment d'être abandonné. Et puis tout se remit en place dans sa tête. Le casino, l'hôtel, le défi, Axel... Axel?

Il se redressa, s'appuya sur une main tandis que l'autre frottait ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, entre deux baillements. Puis le son de l'eau et une voix chantant tranquillement _Get Down on It _lui parvint.D'humeur taquine, il se leva et se dirigea à pas de loups dans la salle de bains de la chambre. L'air était embrumé et épaissi par l'abondante quantité de vapeur. Il se retint de tousser et se glissa dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Puis, venue de nulle part, sa voix se joint à celle d'Axel chantant le ton au dessus.

Axel, probablement de surprise, s'arrêta immédiatement de chanter, et sortit la tête de la douche d'angle. Ses cheveux humides collaient à son visage, ses épaules, son torse et probablement son dos. C'était sexy.

_T'es réveillé, p'tite tête?! s'exclama-t-il avec un air canaille.

_Ouaip! répondit le blond avec un grand sourire, Au fait, grand dadet, j'aimerai bien que tu fasses une pause avec les surnoms débiles, okay?

Axel éclata de rire.

_Ouais, ouais, j'y penserai... Passe-moi une serviette! J'ai pas vu ta tête rouge depuis hier soir, elle me manque!

Le plus jeune rougit violemment et paniqua un instant. Il attrapa une serviette et la passa das la douche ouverte, la tête tournée du côté opposé. Axel reqrqua les oreilles carmines de son ami, il passa rapidement la serviette autour dse sa taille et enlaça le blondinet par derrière plaquant son corps contre son dos.

_Merci Roxy~! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, voyant son cadet très rouge et très gêné, il ajouta : C'était ton "Good Morning hug", Roxy!

Et comme il ne se lassait pas d'embêter le petit chanteur, il planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Roxas resta un moment planté là, incapable de bouger, ni même de penser. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sec de quelqu'un tapant à la porte. Il retourna dans la chambre, s'installa sur le lit et regarda Axel aller ouvrir en portant son index à ses lèvres et le suçotant, mauvaise habitude gardée de l'enfance lorsqu'il se sentait anxieux.

Xigbar se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et fit un coucou à Roxas avec le sourire. Il dit quelques paroles à Axel puis s'éloigna en faisant un signe de main par dessus son épaule.

Axel ferma la porte en souriant puis, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Roxas, son coeur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Il était un jeune homme de 22 ans, plein de vigueur, et son coeur ne survivrait à ce garçon. Les grands yeux bleus ourlés de longs cils recourbés, ses jolies lèvres roses enveloppant son index... L'ensemble le fit tout à fait fondre. Il s'assit sur le lit près de son ami et survola d'une caresse aérienne les cheveux d'or.

_Xiggy veut qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner dans nos chambre, où à l'hotel en tout cas, puis on se retrouve vers 10 heures pour aller se balader! On reprend le train cet après midi.

Roxas hocha la tête. Il frotta sa tête contre la main d'Axel, quémandant ouvertement des caresses plus appuyées (vous savez, comme font les bébés chats?), affichant une expression extatique. Ael sentit son coeur se réchauffer et caressa tendrement les boucles blondes. Il s'allo,ngea de tout son long pour attraper le téléphone sur la table de chevet et apella le room service. Il parla un moment, mais Roxas n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à s'enfoncer dans un des énormes oreillers du lit. Lorsqu'il raccrocha le combiné, il observa le blond un moment.

_T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, non? demanda-t-il calmement.

Roxas hocha la tête avec véhémence, puis lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Tu ressembles à un chaton, c'est pour ça. J'me posais juste la question. exposa l'aîné, un sourire taquin ayant fleuri sur son visage.

Roxas piqua un fard et s'enfonça dans les oreillers, savourant le moment de pure félicité qu'offraient les coussins sûrement rembourés de plumes. Simultanément, d'autres coups agréssèrent la porte, et Axel alla de nouveau ouvrir. Le room service.

Un chariot en métal copieusement garni de toutes sortes de pâtisseries, de fruits, de café et de chocolat chaud fit son entrée. Axel donna son pourboire au gentil petit employé qui venait de lui livrer les clés du paradis et le congédia poliment. Une fois la porte fermée, il poussa le tas de plaisir sur roues près du lit et servit un généreux bol de chocolat chaud à Roxas pendant que lui se servait une tasse de café. Roxas buvait avidement le contenu de son bol et s'étira comme il pouvait pour attraper un croissant auquel il fit un sort en deux temps trois mouvements.

Axel buvait lentement son café en regardant le petit blond. Le roux avait l'allure particulièrement désinvolte; il était torse nu (...comme d'habituuuuude!) et avait remit son pantalon de la veille mais l'avait laissé tomber sur ses hanches dévoilant un morceau de boxer rouge sang. Il avait une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenait la tasse. La lumière claire du soleil faisait jouer les ombres sur ses muscles et rendait son corps encore plus séduisant...

Roxas soupira. Ce type ne laissera-t-il jamais sa conscience tranquille?!

* * *

**Bon, bon, bon. Une bonne chose de faite. dans ce chapitre, il y a _Part time lover_ de Stevie Wonder, j'évoque Call me Maybe de je-ne-sais-pas-quelle-pouff (pardon si il y en a qui aime...), _Get Down on it_ de Kool and the gang et _Life on Mars?_ de David Bowie je crois que c'est tout... Bref!**

**Bon, il faut que j'en parle, mon texte, la dernière fois... merci beaucoup et à tous pour vos réactions, ça m'a profondément touché. J'avais besoin de cracher ma pilule... Et ça m'a beaucoup émue de l'écrire, mais ça m'a soulagée. Je. Vous. AIME. **

**Bon, autre autre chose, si vous voulez, j'ai mis mon adresse e-mail à disposition sur mon profil. Si il ya quoi que ce soit dont vous voulez me parler, n'hésitez pas! Je sais pas moi, vous voulez parler musique, yaoi, philosophie, avoir des précisions sur mon histoires n'importe quoi... et vous pouvez pas attendre le chapitre suivant pour avoir vos réponses, je me mets à votre entière dispositions, mes amours~!**

**Et la dernière chose The last But Not The Least, comme on dit, j'ai une faveur à vous demander... Alors voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, je vais faire un léger self-insert, parce qu'il me manque des personnages. Sauf que j'en ai toujours pas assez. C'est pourquoi je vous propose cordialement et en tout biens tout honneur, si vous voulez participer à l'histoire! Si vous en avez envie, écrivez dans une review le nom, le sexe, l'apparence du personnage, la musique qu'il aime, bref!, tout ce qui vous semble nécéssaire pour son apparition dans ce chapitre. Et c'est assez urgent si vous voulez le prochain chapitre, qui ne pourra pas être écrit sans ça. ;) pour que vous soyez un peu au courant, il s'agirait de fans qui rencontreraient par hasard le groupe... Ce sera amusant!**

**Merci d'avoir tout lu (et bravo aussi!)**

**A la prochaine!**

**Paopu.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, désolée de m'être autant faite attendre. Voilà, ce chapitre est posté. Il n'est malheureusement pas aussi long que je l'espérais... Je suis trop épuisée pour faire mieux, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Prenez ce chapitre comme... Un genre de Bonus, plutôt que comme un chapitre à proprement parler, oui?**

**Merci beaucoup de votre coopération, j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à lire que je me suis amusée à écrire. Ce chapitre vous est dédié, à vous, je vous aime. *overdose d'amûûûûûr***

**Xoen & Laxup : Je suis contente que ça vous ai plu! j'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai fais de vos personnages et que vous serez pas déçus. Merci beaucoup!**

**Momo-chan98 : Aucune idée, est-ce que ce Maître Yoda a de l'importance? :3 en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, merci de ta participation!**

**Thesenri99 : J'aime vous torturer. Ca me fait TOTALEMENT kiffer. Maman poule veut pas que les bébés sortent de l'oeuf... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi!**

**YanisMahyna : Je fais ce que je peux, tu sais à quel point je suis crevée en ce moment... ENfin bon, le chapitre que tu attendais si impatiemment, j'espère que tu l'aimeras au moins un peu, et que tu le reviewera aussi! Bonne lecture!**

**Une : Y'a pas de soucis, c'est déjà très gentil de reviewer, j'apprécie beaucoup. ;) J'espère que t continueras de me lire quand tu seras moins occupé! :D et que ce chapitre te plaira naturellement! **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Roxas se demandait sérieusement comment il en était arrivé là. Il était en train de se faire draguer par ce type _**et**_ Axel, en même temps, tout ça parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et qu'étant tous les deux très joueurs et séducteurs ils faisaient un concours de celui qui récolterait le plus de rougissements.

Du coup, le type qu'il connaissait à peine lui parlait d'une voix des plus irrésistible avec un sourire à tomber et une oeillade séductrice. C'est pourquoi Roxas regardait obstinément devant lui, de peur de virer au rouge vif. De l'autre côté Axel lui murmurait les paroles de _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ de Def Leppard.

Pour éviter de devenir une jolie tomate bien mûre, le jeune et joli chanteur se forçait à penser à autre chose. A savoir, comment en était-il arrivé là.

Tout avait commencé quand ces jumeaux, Aurore et Alphonse se sont jetés sur Xion, alors qu'elle et le reste du groupe se baladaient dans un parc près des casinos. Ils les avaient emmenés sous un énormes chênes sous lequel les rayons du soleil ne filtraient que difficilement, atténuant l'écrasante chaleur qui reignait. Là dessous il y avait déjà trois personnes, Yannis, sa jeune soeur Elodie et leur ami Zack.

Roxas s'était déjà senti paumé lorsque les jumeaux s'étaient précipités sur Xion... Il les avait dévisagé un long moment. La ressemblance était évidente. Leurs visages, dont la forme était quasiement la même (si ce n'est que la mâchoire d'Alphonse était un peu plus carrée et masculine), décelaient une certaine joie de vivre, un peu plus contenue chez le garçon que chez la fille. Leurs yeux noisettes et pétillants étaient parfaitement semblable. Alphonse était donc, somme toute, un joli garçon. Ses traits étaient plutôt fins et délicats, ce qui lui donnait un aspect très doux, mais malgré cela, son visage restait masculin. Ses cheveux bruns, assez longs, venaient titiller ses épaules et avaient tendance à onduler légèrement au niveau des pointes; et il avait toujours un léger sourire qui étirait le coin de sa bouche lui conférant un charme doux et chaleureux. Sa soeur, elle, avait une aura très différente. En effet, elle débordait d'énergie et de vitalité. De longs cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade entre ses omopplates, et leur couleur plus claire, chargée de reflets dorés lui donnait l'air encore plus joyeuse. Tous les deux portaient un T-shirt blanc avec un jean en épaisse toile claire, exacerbant leur simplicité et leur charme naturel.

C'est comme si ils émanaient un lumière si éblouissante que Roxas se sentit aveuglé un instant. Les trois autres, qui glandaient sous l'arbre, ne lui avait pas vraiment fait le même effet.

Zack, l'aîné, était un brun plutôt grand et baraqué dont on devinait les muscles sous un ensemble simple composé d'une chemise noire et d'un jean. Il s'était jeté sur Demyx en criant "COUSIIIIIIIN!". Il avait des cheveux bruns hérissés sur son crâne, des yeux bleus brillants de la même lueur gamine, mesquine, un peu folle que Dem'Dem'. Son sourire, très large, le faisait ressembler à un môme sur le point de faire une connerie.

Yannis était un grand brun, aux épaules séduisantes et imposantes, dont le visage affichait constamment un air charmeur. Ses traits, masculins et un peu durs, s'alliaient parfaitement avec son sourire seducteur et ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux tombaient en légères boucles autour de son visage et une étincelle espiègle dansait au fond de son regard. Il couvait d'un regard bienveillant la petite blondinette qui mangeait des gateaux près de lui. Son corps, plutôt attirant, se laissait entrapercevoir à travers une chemise blanche pas très opaque et un simple pantalon noir.

Cette dernière était minuscule. Encore plus petite que Roxas. Son visage était rond et ses joues pleines. Elle avait de courts cheveux ébouriffés chatains clairs (pour ne pas dire blonds.) qui tombaient de manière éparse dans sa nuque et sur son front. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'excitation, bien qu'ils soient derrière des lunettes carrées aux contours noirs un peu épais. Elle portait une salopette en jean très fin et dont le tombé négligé lui donnait des airs de Tom Sawyer. Elle dégagait une insolence ingénue, ça la faisait ressembler à un enfant perdu échapé du Pays Imaginaire. Elle s'était interrompu dans son grignotage de gateaux lorsque le groupe de musiciens les avaient approchés. Elle s'était cachée contre Yannis, un air de crainte déformant ses traits.

Son frère aîné avait eu l'air attendri et amusé de la réaction qu'il trouvait un peu exagérée. Il écrasa sa main sur la petite tête et ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux de sa petite soeur.

_Hey, Miss un-mèt'-vingt, c'est pas une manière d'acceuillir les invités, ça, si? avait-il demandé, faisant entendre pour la première fois sa voix rauque et douce, bien qu'elle avait une intonation un peu moqueuse.

La cadette releva la tête et lui tira la langue en guise de réponse., puis, mue d'un soudain élan, elle se releva, exposant fièrement son mètre cinquante trois et se mit à chanter, d'un voix plutôt douce dans un premier temps.

__We're not gonna take it. No, we ain't gonna take it. _(**sa voix devint suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende**) _We're not gonna take it anymore~!_

Alors que sa voix s'était faite plus forte, elle s'était mise à balancer sa tête en rythme avec la célèbrissime chanson, secouant ses cheveux comme le parfait rocker. D'abord, les autres l'avaient regardé avec un air d'incompréhension. Puis, ils avaient reconnu la chanson. Et les regards s'étaient allumés d'une étincelle joueuse et complice, les lèvres s'étaient étirés en grands sourires. Aurore fut la première à rejoindre la petite blonde pour chanter.

__We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we loose it, this is our life, this is our song~! _(**Axel, Alphonse, Yannis et Xigbar s'ajoutent**) _We'll fight the powers to be just, don't pick our destiny 'cause you don't know us, you don't belong! _

Un à un, tous les autres membres du groupe s'ajoutèrent, s'attirant des regards perplexes, voire noirs, de la part des gens bien pensants qui essayaient de profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. RA - TE.

Cependant, parmis tous ces débiles qui ignoraient que "la musique adoucit les moeurs", il y avait quelques humains sensés. En tous cas, Manoa et Lokia l'étaient. Les deux jeunes femmes, bonnes amies depuis toujours, étaient d'accord sur un certain nombre de point. Parmi ces points, il était évident que si, un jour, en se baladant dans un parc près d'Halloween Town, parvenait à leurs oreilles le son d'une musique quelconque, elles se devaient de courir voir. Ce qu'elles firent. Dès lors qu'elles reconnurent _We're Not Gonna Take It_, des Twisted Sisters, elles se précipitèrent vers l'endroit à l'origine des voix, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elles joignirent leur voix aux autres, se mélant ingénuement dans le joyeux regroupement.

Axel fut le seul à remarquer les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Sans s'arrêter de chanter, il leur adressa un sourire et leur fit un petit coucou de la main.

A la fin de la chanson, celle qui de tous se trouvait être la cadette prit un air satisfait et se rassit sur le sol, reprenant son grignotage de gateaux là où elle l'avait arrêté. Les autres, secoués de légers rires, suivirent son exemple et s'assirent en une sorte de cercle où tout le monde voyait tout le monde.

_Hey, ce serait cool qu'on s'connaisse un peu, non?! avait lancé Larxène la cantonnade, lovée dans les bras de son dreadeux d'homme.

Il fut décidé que ce serait aux deux jeunes femmes débarquées en cours de chanson de commencer.

_Moi, c'est Lokia! s'exclama joyeusement la plus grande des deux, Manoa et moi on est venues pour s'amuser un peu avant la fin des vacances! J'adore la musique, surtout le hip hop, la pop, le rock, le rap west coast et ce genre de trucs... Et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer!

Un peu comme dans une de ces thérapie de groupe tellement amusante à parodier, tous les autres répondirent un grand "Salut Lokia!" très enjoué. Après elle, suivant le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sa camarade prit la parole.

_Je suis Manoa! dit-elle, affichant un large sourire, Hum, moi, je suis pianiste depuis plus de huit ans! J'adore la pop rock et plus particulièrement les groupes Nickelback et Coldplay! Je suis, moi aussi, très contente de vous connaître!

Le groupe répéta le même manège qu'avec la jeune femme qui l'avait précédée, avec une bonne humeur et un enthousiasme exacerbé. Ce fut à Xigbar de prendre la suite.

_Hum, Xigbar, Xiggy pour les intimes! commença-t-il, provoquant une vague de rires légers dans l'assemblée, Hum, je suis le batteur de notre groupe, et je suis aussi disquaire, j'ai une p'tite boutique à TwiTown~. J'aime tous les genres de musique avec une faiblesse prenoncée pour le jazz!

_Luxord! enchaîna le blond qui était à côté de son amant, Je suis guitariste rythmique ou solo dans notre groupe, mais je vais arrêter pour me consacrer à ma carrière de joueur de poker professionnel. Je suis un très grand amateur de Brit Pop, de punk et de hard-rock. J'adoretout particulièrement les Who, The Clash et les Pink Floyd.

Les autres manifestèrent leur plaisir par tout un tas de cris divers et variés.

_OK, ok, à moi! s'exclama Zack avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, J'm'apelle Zack! Je suis guitariste et bassiste! Mon idole c'est Gary Moore. je m'assimile à lui, je suis un rocker au coeur tendre de bluesman.

Des applaudissements et des sifflements appréciateurs rententirent.

_Moi, c'est Demyx! contina le punk, tout sourire, je suis guitariste, plutôt bon, d'alleurs! Hum, Je préfère les musiques qui mettent en avant l'instru, comme Led Zeppelin!

Il était tout de même amusant de constater que la bonne humeur ne semblait pas disparraître au fur et à mesure que ces présentations improvisées s'enchaînaient.

_Heu, salut... commença timidement Zexion qui s'était légèrement rapproché de son petit ami, pour tenter de cacher sa gêne, Je suis étudiant en littérature et depuis que je sors avec Demyx, j'adore la musique aussi~!

Des rires et des cris plutôt attendirs fusèrent. Trop mignon.

_Je suis Xion. déclara le brunette avec un calme olympien presque destabilisant (comparée aux autres), Je suis en terminale L, et j'adoooore nentendre Roxas et Axel chanter!

_A nouuus! s'écria Aurore, toute excitée. Moi, c'est Aurore! Et lui, c'est Alphonse!

_Je suis bassiste, et elle, elle chante. continue son jumeau avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_On adore la Brit Pop , la J-pop et la K-pop aussi! termina la jeune fille avec entrain.

_Apellez-moi Axel. dit le roux avec un clin d'oeil coquin et un ton séducteur, Je suis chanteur et guitariste, étudiant en histoire. J'aime le vieux rock'n'roll, le rockab'... Et tout le reste, mais surtout ça, quand même. Et Xion a raison, j'adore écouter Roxas chanter!

Des cris un peu taquins, toujours aussi excités raisonnèrent. Roxas était rouge. C'était à son tour de parler.

_Je-Je suis Roxas... bégaya-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante. Je suis étudiant en littérature et... Chanter... Est ma passion. J'adore le métal et tout ce qui y ressemble. Le Hard Rock aussi, mais je peux écouter de tout.

_Okay, à moi! s'exclama Yanis avec un sourire de vainqueur. J'adore chanter, dessiner aussi, et le café, c'est ma vie! Pour ce qui est de la musique que j'aime, je peux passer sans problèmes du Rock à la Pop, de la Pop au Ska, Du Ska au Dubstep, et du Dubstep au Rap US~!

De nouveaux cris excités retentissent, suivis d'un petit silence.

_Hum... Moi, je m'apelle Elodie, mais tout le monde m'apelle Lyosha... balbutia la jeune blondinette, les joues rose vif et le regard fuyant, J'adore la culture russe, le café, et les gateaux à la canelle... Je... je fais partie de l'armée d'élite au Jardin Radieux... Je suis tireuse d'élite et chargée de la protection d'Ansem le Sage... Hum... J'aime-J'aime presque toutes les musiques de la Terre... Sauf le rap français, le rnb et certains autres trucs...

Les gens la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, mais ne perdaient pas vraiment leur enthousiasme et saluèrent sa présentation avec le même entrain enjoué que les autres fois.

_Moi c'est Larxèèèène! s'écria la blonde, totalement à bloc, J'suis étudiante en psycho, j'adore le rap, le RnB, le dub et le raggae!

Devant l'excitation extrême de la jeune femme, un rire secoua le cercle.

_Et moi, termina le dreadeux près desa copine, c'est Xaldin. Je suis bassiste, j'aime le dub, la trans', le trashmetal et la pop.

C'était la dernière présentation. Tout le monde était à fond et discutaient joyeusement.

_Hey, hey, Roxas! interpella soudainement Aurore, T'sais, quand t'as dis ton nom, j'ai pensé à un truc. (**Elle se met à chanter**)_ Roxas, you don't have to put on the red light, those days are over, you don't have to sell your body to the night!_ (**Axel la rejoint**) _Roxas, you don't have to wear the dress tonight, walk the street for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right! Roxas~! You don't have to put on the red light! Roxas~! You don't have to put on the red light! Put on the red light! Put on the red light, put on the red light, put on the red light, put on the red light! oh~!_

Aurore s'arrêta pour permettre à Axel, accompagné par Yanis, de chanter le couplet suivant.

__I loved you since I knew ya. I wouldn't talk down to ya! I hafta tell you just how I feel, I won't share you with you with another boy~! I know my mind is made up, so put away your make up! Told you once, I won't tell you again it's a bad way~! Roxas~!_

Roxas avait les yeux écarquillés et les joues brûlantes de plaisir. Roxanne, The police! avec son nom dedans. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser? Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, et il laissa échapper un "merci" plein d'admiration.

Petit à petit, la musique reprit une place de choix au sein du groupe de fortune : le centre de toute l'attention.

_Une chanson qui vous décrit. avait dit Manoa, Juste une. Pas qu'elle vous corresponde, ce serait trop intime, nan, qui vous décrit, juste!

Manoa était de petite taille, avait de longs cheveux bruns, qui allaient très bien avec sa peau très légèrement halée. Elle avait les yeux vairons, un vert, l'autre marron, ce qui lui donnait un côté mystérieux à la David Bowie. Ses lèvres étaient toujours étirées d'un sourire joyeux, et son regard brillait de fougue et de vitalité.

_Hum... Moi ce serait... _The Ripper_, de Judas Priest. déclara la petite Lyosha, surprenant tout le monde, entre deux bouchées de biscuits sortis de Dieu sait où., Ou_ King Of The Bongo_, de Manu Chao...

_Moi, c'est _Caroline_ de Mc Solaar! s'exclama Larxène en se lovant contre son chéri, lequel souriait tendrement.

Lokia semblait réfléchir. Elle était une jolie jeune femme brune, les cheveux coupés dans un élégant et dynamique carré plongeant. Elle avait des yeux marrons ourlés de longs cils qui venaient caresser ses joues. Comme son amie Manoa, elle était toujours très souriante et respirait la joie de vivre.

_Moi, ce serait... _Till I collapse_, de Eminem... déclara-t-elle finalement, un fin sourire se dessinant sur sa bouche; Ouais, j'aime cette chanson!

_Ben la mienne, c'est _Disco Inferno_! s'exclama Axel, hilare; Cette chanson est aussi chaude que moi!

Cette réplique provoqua le fou rire de l'assemblée. Le cercle s'était plus ou moins brisé. La plupart s'étaient allongés sur le ventre, vers le millieu dudit cercle, discutant plus tranquillement, sans couvrir le bruit de fond constant des autres qui chantaient et déconnaient tous ensembles.

Yanis et Axel s'étaient vraisemblablement trouvés. Ils chantaient à tue-tête toutes les chansons qu'ils connaissaient et s'amusaient à flirter entre eux et avec les autres, ce qui était à l'origine de nombre de rire et de cris amusés et indignés. Ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur le pauvre Roxas qui ne savait plus où se mettre et se demandait décidément comment il était arrivé là...

* * *

**Bon ok, c'est mauvais, je le reconnais. Faites la queue pour me tabasser, siouplais...**

**Les chansons de ce chapitre sont : W_e're Not Gonna Take It,_ Twisted Sisters ; _Roxanne_, The Police! ; _The_ _Ripper_, Judas Priest ; _King Of The Bongo_, Manu Chao ; Caroline, Mc Solaar ; _Till I Collapse_, Eminem ; _Disco_ _Inferno_, la version Saturday Night Fever me parraît la plus appropriée!**

**J'ai écris en écoutant_ One Step Beyond_, de Madness.**

**On s'retrouve au prochain chapitre, si je survie! Bye~**

**Paopu.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vous m'avez méga motivé! Ca a été chaud, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je suis très fatiguée, et ça me parrait toujours pas excellent, mais j'espère que vous, vous aimerez. Ils sont pour vous, ces chapitres!**

**RAR : **

**Thesenri99 : Je suis tellement contente que ça t'ait plu! et j'essaye toujours de caser Bowie. ;P bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! merci infiniment et bonne lecture!**

**Momo-chan98 : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! J'espère que tu commenteras ce chapitre aussi! :D**

**YanisMahyna : Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, hein?! *toute excitée* Pitet tu comprendras tout seul pour les couleurs tout à l'heure?! onne lecture, frérot! **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir ton avis! Lis la suite, s'il-te-plais!**

**Xoen : Merci beaucoup! *rosit* Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime ce que j'ai de to-! ... de ton personnage. EN tout cas, j'espère que j'ai posté la suite assez vite à ton gout? Bonne lecture! et j'espère avoir une nouvelle review de toi (et de ton frère) à la fin de ce chapitre aussi!**

**Laxup : J'ai un peu deviné! Et comme j'vous aime beaucoup, j'ai laissé mon cerveau fertile faire le reste! je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise! Et pour ce qui est de savoir comment Elodie réagit au chatouilles, ta réponses est quelque part dans ses lignes. *rire de Bowser***

**MESSAGE SPECIAL POUR LES JUMEAUX ET YANIS : C'est trop flatteur, mais en vrai... Vous tapez pas dessus... J'vous aime, moi... Pas de guerre, la musique est la solution! J'vous adoooooore! *overdose d'amour***

**Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il fut sauvé in extremis par Lyosha qui courait contre son frère. Elle était arrivée comme un boulet de canon et s'était logée dans les bras de son aîné, qui avait l'air totalement éberlué. Même Roxas et Axel avaient tourné la tête vers elle.

_Hum... Oui...? demanda finalement Yanis, vraisemblablement sorti de la perplexité.

La plus jeune releva la tête dévoilant un immense sourire et deux yeux brillants d'excitation.

_J'ai faim! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son frère la regarda, à la fois blasé et surpris.

_T'as liquidé tous tes gateaux. déclara-t-il, Y'a rien que je puisse faire pour toi.

Dans la bouche de son frère qu'elle aimait tant, ces paroles avait un gout de punition. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard menaçant.

_Tu crois pas que t'es un peu grande pour te comporter comme ça? avait demandé Yanis avant même que sa cadette n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un sourire taquin et attendri sur le visage; Miss un mèt' vingt, tu me désespère totalement.

Le visage menaçant se décomposa, laissant place à une adorable moue vexée. Elle se releva prestemment.

_T'es qu'un débile! cria-t-elle, Y'a pas d'âge pour la canelle! Et de toutes façons, on s'en fout! On va manger!

En s'exclamant sa dernière phrase, elle avait attrapé le poignet du brun et le tirait à sa suite. Les autres étaient hilares et décidèrent d'un accord tacite de suivre les deux autres.

_Ca promet d'être marrant! s'était exclamée Lokia toute excitée, qui se trouvait très bien s'entendre avec Demyx; ces deux-là riaient et déconnaient ensembles comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

En fait, Lokia, Zack, Manoa et Demyx formaient un petit groupe devenu très vite inséparable. Ils parlaient musiques, riaient beaucoup, tous partageant la même folie drôle et enfantine qui caractérisait les gens au grand coeur.

Enfin bref, c'est dans une ambiance festive que tout ce joyeux groupe se retrouva dans un café, à l'ambiance colorée et pétillante. Ils s'assirent dans des canapés mous (vous savez? ceux où on s'enfonce dedans, comme dans un nuage~?), discutant avec animation lorsqu'une femme, qui portait un tablier vert foncé par dessus un jean et sweat vint prendre leur commande. Lyosha commanda "un grand-grand-grand café noir sans sucre, avec tout ce que vous avez qui contienne de la canelle, du caramel et du chocolat, indépendamment ou ensemble", son frère prit un café corsé et l'ensemble du reste demanda du thé vert glacé.

Les boissons arrivèrent, servies dans des verres en plastiques bleus, jaunes ou rouges.

Ils sirotaient tranquillement leurs commandes, en discutant bruyamment de choses et d'autres, toujours ponctuées de fous rires et de commentaires amusants.

Et les commandes de Lyosha n'arrivaient pas. Toujours pas.

Se laissant peu peu conquérir par l'ennui (l'excitation était peu à peu retombée), Yanis commença à tapoter son gobelet rouge sur la table.

_Tout ce qui contient de la canelle, du chocolat et du caramel... T'abuses, Lyosha... marmonna-t-il, complètement blasé.

Son tapotage de gobelet devint de plus en plus complexe, et fit sourire Axel, qui, avec un regard complice, immita son nouvel ami. Lyosha passait rapidement de l'un à l'autre, un rictus amusé étirant sa bouche. Elle-même commença à s'immiscer dans le rythme en faisant claquer son verre jaune sur la table, bientôt suivie par Xion et son verre bleu.

__I got my ticket for the long way 'round, two bottles of whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow whaddya say? _avait chanté Yanis, sa voix grave et claire s'élevant et se callant sur le rythme des gobelets, sa cadette le joint pour la suite, posant sa voix plus fluette et plus aigue sur la sienne.

__When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh~! You're gonna miss me when I'm gone! _(**Axel s'ajoute, sa voix encore plus raque que celle de l'autre garçon**) _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh~! You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!_

Les quelques rares autres clients applaudirent la superbe prestation que les jeunes gens venaient de donner. Les compliments fusèrent de partout, faisant fleurir de superbes rougeurs sur les joues de la plus jeune.

Les conversations reprirent, mues d'une nouvelle fraîcheur offerte par ce petit interlude musical. L'excitation de chacun, qui était très impressioné par cette performance, avait doublé. Mettant un ambiance encore plus unie et joyeuse dans le groupe.

Yanis souriait. Il regardait son gobelet en plastique rouge, apparemment inspiré. Il attrapa la guitare sèche que Zack trimballait avec lui depuis le début, la sortit, ce qui provoqua un silence fébrile et tendu par l'impatience dans les rangs. Manoa souriait, elle avait vraisemblablement comprit. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque yanis commença à jouer quelques accords simples au rythme soutenu. il commença à chanter, en rythme, et de manière presque parlée en vérité.

__Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle for barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals, and you sir do not have a pair of testicles if you prefer drinkin' from glass. A red solo cup is cheap and disposable, in fourteen years they are~decomposable, and not like my house, they're not foreclosable, Freddie-Mac kiss my ass. Woo!_ (**Manoa et Lokia se joignent à lui, excitées**) Red solo cup! I fill you up! (**il lève son verre**) _Let's have a party! Let's have a party! I love you red solo cup, I lift you up, proceed the party! proceed the party! Now i really love how you're easy to stack, but I really hate how you're easy to crack, 'cause when beer runs downin front of my pack, welle that, my friends, is quite... yucky. But I have to admit, the ladies get smitten admiring how sharply my first name is written on you when I get to hittin' on them to help me get... lucky._ (**la plupart des autres ajoutent leurs voix, à moitié hilares**) _Red solo cup! I fill you up! _(**il lève de nouveau son verre, immité par ses camarades**)_ Let's have a party! Let's have a party!_

Les clients et l'ensemble du groupe applaudit de nouveau, et la serveuse de plus tôt revit avec un plateau très chargé de toutes sortes de gateaux, biscuits, pâtisseries et douceurs en tous genres. Lyosha poussa un cri strident et se jeta sur la bouffe comme la misère sur le peuple.

Desespéré par le manque de savoir vivre de la blondinette, Yanis la rapella tranquillement à l'ordre. il avait l'air étonamment habitué à ce genrer de situation. Le jeune fille releva la têteet proposa aux autres de partager, avec l'espoir secret que les autres déclineraient l'autre et la laisseraient tranquillement manger. RA - TE.

Demyx et Lokia se firent un plaisir de lui piquer quelques trucs au chocolat. Roxas, très rouge et tout intimidé, lui prit quelque chose avec du chocolat et de la canelle qu'il dévora en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le reste lui fut gentiment laissé.

Après cela, ils retournèrent à l'extérieur, dans le parc qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. L'endroit était toujours quasiment désert, et la chaleur, toujours aussi écrasante. Lokia, Roxas et Lyosha courirent se mettre sous l'énorme chêne, où l'ombre paraissait raffraîchissante.

_Hey! s'exclama soudainement Aurore, avec tout ça, on t'a jamais vraiment entendu chanter, Roxas!

Son frère hocha la tête pour appuyer et approuver la remarque de sa jumelle.

Le blond piqua un fard et tenta parfaitement vainement de se cacher derrière Lyosha dont le visage n'exprimait rien que de l'impassibilité.

_Chantes... Chantes... Hum... avait commencé Manoa, pensive, Une chanson en français! une chanson que t'aime bien, dans la belle langue de Molière!

Roxas, toujours aussi rouge, esquissa un très léger et très bref sourire.

__Léa. elle est pas terroriste, elle est pas anti terroriste, elle est intégriste, elle est pas seule sur terre, elle pas commode, elle est pas comme Aude, elle est pas froide elle est pas chaude pour nu réaliste, elle est pas créditeur, elle est pas méchante mais putain!, qu'est qu'elle est chiante!_ avai-t-il chanté.

Le silence s'était imposé. Il s'était faufilé entre les conversations pour laisser à Roxas la place de briller. Et pour briller, il brillait. Louise Attaque. Sa voix, volontairement plus trainante et plus abimée qu'à l'accoutumée, déversait le flot interrompu de paroles avec un sourire en coin... Un sourire arrogant qui lui allait étrangement bien, lui donnant une assurance diablement sexy.

__Léa. Elle est pas intérimaire, elle est pas comme ma mère, elle est passagère, elle est pacifiste, elle est pas d'accord, elle est passionée, elle est pas fut'fut', elle est pathétique, elle aime pas tous mes tics, elle est pas solitaire, elle est pas solidaire, elle est paresseuse, elle est pas réciproque, elle est pas en cloque, elle est pas d'la région PACA, oh, elle a qu'à s'envoler. Léa, elle est parisienne, elle est pas présentable, elle est pas jolie, elle pas moche non plus, elle est pas à gauche, elle est pas à droite, elle est pas maladroite._

Axel le fixait. Putain, si à chaque fois que ce p'tit blond ouvrait la bouche, son ventre se tordrait comme ça, il était bon pour déménager.

__Léa. Elle est pas terroriste, elle est pas anti terroriste._

Changer de ville.

__Elle est pas jolie, elle est pas moche non plus_.

De région...

__Elle est pas toujours drôle, elle est pas libre._

Nan, nan, fallait carrément qu'il change de pays.

__Elle est pas tentée, elle est paternaliste, elle est pas inspirée, elle est patiente_.

... Y'avait beaucoup de formalités pour habiter sur un autre continent?

__Elle est pasticheuse, elle est pas cible, elle fait pas la politique..._

Au pire, il irait vivre sur la Lune. C'est vrai, quoi. c'est cool la Lune.

Roxas décida de s'arrêter là.

Axel s'approcha du dos de Yanis et enlaça sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule.

_Il me fout en dépression nerveuse, à chaque fois qu'il chante, ça m'soule totalement. déclara le roux avec un soupir.

_Hehe. C'est vrai qu'il a une putain de voix de malade. approuva le brun, souriant, Mais pas de quoi te mettre en dépression nerveuse mon brave, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre!

Axel éclata de rire et planta un bisou sonore sur la joue de l'autre, lequel rigolait joyeusement.

Roxas discutait avec les jumeaux, Xion et Lyosha, l'ambiance était aussi joyeuse, mais moins survoltée, plus calme et plus posée.

_Mais, attends, pour de vrai?! demanda Aurore à la plus petite, avec un air tout à fait stupéfait.

_Ben ouais... répondit la blonde, ne comprenant pas la surprise de la jeune femme.

_Mais... T'as pas un peu jeune, pour l'armée du Jardin Radieux? demanda Xion perplexe, Je croyais qu'il fallait être majeur et être un garçon, par la même.

_Certaines règles sont faites pour être transgressées. répliqua simplement la cadette, lasse; Mais au pire, on s'en contrefout, de ça...

_J'aurai tendance à être d'accord avec cette dernière remarque, ouais. approuva Alphonse, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Okay, okay... Hum... la chanson qui vous fait le plus d'effet? demanda la jumelle avec un large sourire.

__Lady Stardust_, de Bowie... dit Lyosha, du tac-au-tac, les joues roses et le regard brillant, Elle me fout en larmes à chaque fois... C'est magique...

_Moi ce serait... _Stairway To Heaven _de Led Zepp'! déclara Al' tout sourire.

_La mienne, pas de soucis, c'est _When A Blind Man Cries_, de Deep Purple. Je l'ai réentendu y'a pas longtemps, et autant, avant, j'en avais rien carrer, autant maintenant, elle me retourne complètement! expliqua le chanteur blond.

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment de tout et de rien, plus particulièrement Aurore et Roxas, tandis que Xion et Lyosha regardaient avec amusement Yanis et Axel tenter de séduire Lokia qui était totalement morte de rire. Alphonse regardait la petite blondinette avec un question parfaitement existencielle en tête "est-ce qu'elle craint les chatouilles?". Il se dit que poser la question ne serait pas drôle alors il se gllissa près de la jeune fille et entreprit de chatouiller ses côtes.

Elle poussa un cri, se mit à rire et essaya de se débattre pour se dégager. Lorsque le chatain la libéra enfin, elle se calma petit petit puis piqua un fard. Elle se cacha dans ses mains en bafouillant quelques choses qui ressemblait à des insultes. (C'est une tsundere, quoi...)

Le soleil avait déjà bien entamée sa course au zénith. Et Xiggy prit bien soin de rapeller qu'il allait falloir rentrer au bercail, récoltant des cris plaintifs et chargés de désapprobation. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles à la gare, et après des adieux un peu durs, mais toujours avec bonne humeur (ils allaient se revoir bientôt), Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Larxène, Xaldin, Luxord et Xigbar reprirent la route vers Tilight Town.

* * *

**Humhum. je trouve ça baclé. Mais je sui trop trop épuisée pour faire mieux, désolée... Dites moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez?**

**Et outre le message haituel que je viens de vous délivrer... J'ai autre chose à dire, alors partez pas tout de suite!**

**Paopu est nerveuse, elle a les joues rose vif et danse d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard fixé par terre. Elle se pite devant les corps virtuels de Xoen et Laxup, toute timide.**

**Hum... Tu te souviens, j'avais dis, dans vingt chapitres, je réitèrerai ma demande. ALors je vais le faire, officiellement. Laxup, ça fait vingt chapitres et au moins autant de reviews. Grand Maître de ma religion, prophète ultime du sushi, Gardien du savoir illustre de nos croyances. J'ai l'insigne honneur de, si elle me l'accorde, te demander la main de ta soeur. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S'il-te-plais? *tête de bébé poussin psychopathe suppliant***

**Bref, merci de m'avoir lu! A la prochaine! et vers l'infini et au delà!**

**Paopu.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre écrit à l'arrache pour faire passer le gout amer de la rentrée... Je l'aime tout particulièrement et j'espère que ce sera partagé!**

**YanisMahyna : Merci pour tes compliments, trésor! *rougit* J'espère que tu me feras tout pareil pour ce chapitre!**

**Xoen : Ha, Xoen, ma Xoen, ma peut-être fiancée... Je suis très heureuse que ça t'ait plu! j'espère avoir encore une review de toi aujourd'hui! **

**Pour finir, merci à YanisMahyna et aux jumeaux pour leur soutien qui m'a bien fait rire!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Lorsque Roxas posa le pas sur le pavé de la gare de Twilight Town, son visage exprimait un choc indicible. Ses yeux étaient très largement écarquillés, et on pouvait déceler au fond de son regard une sort de terreur mêlée de surprise.

_Putain... Si j'm'attendais à ça... murmurait-il comme une litanie, depuis un moment déjà.

Les autres rigolaient face à une réaction qu'ils jugeaient vraisemblablement disproportionnée. Axel passa un bras autour des épaules de son cadet.

_Sois pas si choqué! Ca surprend un peu au début, je te l'accorde, mais quand même! s'était-it exclamé, sa bonne humeur transparessant dans chacun de ses mots.

Xaldin était blasé, apparemment habitué à ce genre de réaction. Il s'approcha de Roxas, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_C'est quoi qui te choques? questionna le dreadeux, Que je chantes plutôt bien, ou que je chantes _Tout c'qu'ils veulent_?

Le blond leva les yeux vers le bassiste, mais ne pipa mot, trop estomaqué par la prestation que venait de donner Xaldin dans le train.

Il soupira, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il faisait très chaud en cette fin d'après midi, et la lumière orangée du soleil se reflétait sur les bâtiments jaunes, oranges, mauves de la cité du crépuscules, rappellant pourquoi la ville portait ce nom. Devant la maginique image du clocher de la gare baigné de la lumière du soleil, Roxas passa outre l'image traumatisante de Xaldin chantant Dub Incorporation, et se laissa envahir par la bonne humeur. Ils allèrent manger une glace, flanner en ville, puis rentrèrent chez eux.

Demyx et Axel étaient aussi excités en rentrant dans l'appartement de Zexion que la veille lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté. Ils parlaient avec animation des rencontres extraordinaires qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt. Les deux plus jeunes, les écoutaient, ponctuant parfois les conversations de rires légers.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se vautrèrent dans le salon, Roxas et Demyx par terre, et Zexy et Axel sur le sofa. Chacun esayait de se calmer.

_Hey... Il ne reste que sept jours avant la rentrée... déclara Demyx, perçant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

Son meilleur ami émit un grognement mécontent et lui tapa le haut du crâne.

_Parle pas de malheur, s'pèce de débile! gronda le roux.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Faisant son oeuvre, bridant les imaginations trop fertiles, dévorant les restes de bonne humeur...

_T'as tout plombé, mon amour... souffla placidement Zexion.

_Faut qu'on aille à la plage. déclara Roxas avec un air déterminé, On peut pas finir les vacances sans avoir été à la plage!

Cette révélation fit étirer les lèvres d'Axel d'un sourire amusé. La plage. Ce petit blond avait du genie.

La soirée se passa sans accroc, dans une relative bonne humeur usée de fatigue. Ils se couchèrent assez tôt, de sorte qu'ils puissent être suffisamment reposés le lendemain.

Roxas se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à dormir. Il se sentait bizarre. Comme vide, ou... Ou seul. Il poussa un profond soupir en s'extirpant des draps. Il marcha à taton à travers l'appartement.

Dans l'obscurité, il voyait à peine plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il discernait très vaguement les formes du mobilier, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il traînait les pieds, comme par crainte de heurter quelque chose sur le sol.

Il reconnut la forme obscure du canapé, et les ronflements discrets de son squatteur lui confirmèrent. Il se dirigea difficilement jusque dans la cuisine où il se servit un grand verre de lait frais, s'éclairant à la lumière du réfrigirateur ouvert.

Après avoir englouti le contenu de son verre il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et alors qu'il rangeait mécaniquement le lait et son verre, deux bras puissants et chauds entourèrent sa taille.

_Tu m'as réveillé, Grand frère Roxas... marmonna la voix contre son oreille, tandis qu'un corps immense et brûlant s'appuyait contre son dos, Et j'étais au milieu d'un rêve érotique dans lequel il y avait le solo d'Hendrix en fond musical...

Roxas paniquait totalement. Ses joues étaient embrasées, son corps était en feu, il avait terriblement chaud. Et ce qu'il restait du rêve érotique d'Axel s'appuyant contre son dos ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

_A-Axel, ne te... ne te rendors pas... murmura le blond, sa voix était encore plus hésitante et il butait sur presque tous les mots.

Axel lui répondit par un son qui ressemblait à un grognement ou a un feulement animal tandis qu'il resserait sa prise autour du corps svelte de Roxas. ce dernier était tendu, l'étrange chaleur qui l'envahissait le mettait mal à l'aise... Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Axel et renversa sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de son aîné.

Le grand roux profita de la situation pour nicher son visage contre le cou et l'épaule dénudée de son camarade. Il promenait son nez contre la peau douce et satinée du blond, respirant doucement l'odeur légère et musquée d'amande qu'elle dégageait. Il se délectait des frissons qui parcourait la chair de son cadet, et se sentait appaisé par la chaleur que son corps émanait.

A regret, il relâcha le blondinet et s'appuya contre le bar, il observa le visage de Roxas qui paraissait terrifié à la lueur capricieuse et palote de l'ampoule du frigo. Axel leva une main qu'il tendit vers le visage rouge et brûlant du petit chanteur; il la posa sur la joue pleine et chaude et caressa sa peau du pouce.

__When you make love, do you look in the mirror? Who do you think of? Does he look like me? Do you tell lies, and say that it's forever? Do you think twice or just touch'n'see? Ooh babe oh yeah! When you're alone do you let go? Are wild'n'willin' or is it just for show? Ooh, C'm'on!_

Alors qu'il chantait son corps s'approcha de celui de Roxas. Et alors qu'il allait entamer la partie la plus intense de la chanson, son corps se collait contre Roxas, plaquant le pauvre blondinet contre le plan de travail.

__I don't wanna touch you too much baby, 'cause making love to you might drive me crazy! I know you think that love is the way you make it, so Idon't wanna be there when you decide to break it... No! Love bites, love bleeds! It's bringin' me to my knees! Love lives, love dies! It's no surprise! Love begs, love pleads! It's what I need!_

Axel s'arrêta, son visage était très près de celui de Roxas. Leur corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, la main d'Axel plaqué fermement dans le creux du dos de Roxas, le maintenant contre son torse ce dernier en appui sur ses coudes sur le plan de travail derrière lui.

Leurs souffles se mélaient dangereusement, et l'atmosphère, au lieu de se détendre, devenait de plus en plus pesante, rendant le plus jeune incroyablement nerveux. Il se passa un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux n'amorce un mouvement.

_Tu... Me repousses pas? demanda Axel après ce long moment, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Roxas, extrêmement rouge, brûlant, mal à l'aise, angoissé, sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et de grosses larmes de honte remplir ses yeux. Le roux poussa un soupir puis s'écarta, prit le blond par les hanches et l'installa assis sur le plan de travail. Il prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses grandes mains et essuya du pouce les lourdes larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur les joues pleines.

_Je voulais pas t'effrayer. Pardon, Roxy. souffla-t-il, toute sa sincerité se lisant dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Roxas passa ses petits bras ronds autour du cou de son aîné et embrassa sa joue avant de se lover contre son épaule. Le grand chanteur laissa échapper un rire bref et passa ses mains sous les cuisses de son cadet, pour le porter.

Le blond noua ses jambes autour des haches de l'autre et se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

**okay, aujourd'hui, nous avons _Tout ce qu'ils veulent_, de Dub Inc. et _Love Bites_ de Def Leppard~**

**Comme d'hab, si vous avez quoique ce soit à me communiquer, n'hésitez pas!**

**L'auteur déglutit difficilement et attend avec un impatience mal dissimulée la réponse de Laxup. Elle jète de temps en temps des regards anxieux à Xoen et ferme les yeux avec force pour se préparer à recevoir sa sentence...**

**PLEINS DE BISOUUUUUS! on se voit bientôt!**

**Ciao~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hum, bon, pour commencer, ce chapitre est vraiment pas terrible. ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plais... Je posterais le suivant ce soir ou demain, en principe. Comme vous l'avez constaté, je n'ai plus le temps en semaine, alors je vais essayer d'être productive pendant les week-ends!**

**RAR**

**Thesenri99 : C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des reviews de toi! j'espère que ce chapitre tout pourri te plaira! bisouuuuuus!**

**Laxup & Xoen : Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre! Vous avez repéré le clin d'oeil au jeu! Bien joué~!Pour ce qui est des larmes de Roxy, je crois que c'est le choc, la gêne aussi... Tu sais, toutes ces choses désagréables que j'adooooore lui faire subir? Bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère que toi et ma fiancée commenterez ce chapitre aussi. (je réponds à ton post scriptum en fin de chapitre~)**

**Yanis : LOVE! j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre aussi. *rougit***

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Roxas fut réveillé par de légères caresses qui frôlaient ses cuisses, remontaient le long de ses flancs pour aller se perdre sous son tee-shirt. Il entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une paire d'émeraude étincelante, un sourire tendre et amusé et une tignasse carmine.

Son visage devint rose foncé.

_Non, ne dis rien. déclara soudainement le blondinet, plaquant son index contre la bouche d'Axel, qui l'ouvrait pour parler.

L'aîné eut un petit rire et se redressa sur ses coudes, et lança un regard amusé au blond sous lui. Un instant passa sans que Roxas ne comprenne, puis il fut finalement frappé d'une soudaine révélation et retira ses jambes des hanches de son accolyte. Et il enfonça son visage dans les coussins, les entourant de ses bras, mort de honte.

Toute la nuit, ses jambes avaient été nouées autour de la taille d'Axel. Seigneur. Le grand roux était assis en tailleur sur le lit et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son ami qui, de toute évidence, ne comptait pas sortir de sitôt de son oreiller. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans la nuque exposée avant de souffler.

_J'vais te préparer un petit déjeuner. Lève toi quand t'en auras marre de t'étouffer dans ton coussin Roxy~.

Puis il partit en riant avec son éternelle démarche chaloupée et prédatrice. Roxas releva la tête, appuyant son menton dans son oreiller. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Il était fatigué et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. La situation avait clairement dérapé la nuit dernière, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment et pourquoi c'était allé aussi loin.

Il avait envie de se reposer. Il était presque sûr que son coeur ne supporterait pas ce genre de petits écarts bien longtemps. Il sentait en son âme et conscience qu'il était embourbé dans un paradoxe qui ne prendrait probablement jamais fin. D'un côté, il voulait désespérément s'éloigner d'Axel, parce qu'il se sentait craintif et impuissant face aux réactions incompréhensible de son corps et de son cerveau (Le _Moi phénoménal_, en somme... Merci, M'sieur Philo!), et d'un autre côté, il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa voix, de son corps, de sa chaleur...

Il soupira, fatigué de réfléchir autant au réveil. Il se lova dans les draps où demeuraient encore les restes de la chaleur du roux et de son odeur douce et épicée.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il s'était rendormi.

Roxas aimait dormir. Le sommeil était le seul moment où ses pensées n'étaient pas sous son contrôle angoissé et maladroit. Il pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination, sans se soucier ni des conséquences ni du qu'en-dira-t-on. Dans son sommeil, enfin, la musique était folle et déchaînée, elle échappait totalement aux règles. Il n'y avait plus aucune règle dans ses rêves.

Et quand bien même Roxas faisait le genre de rêve que la morale chrétienne réprimait dans lesquels un Axel parfaitement fantasmé le dévorait; quand bien même il faisait ce genre de rêve et en avait conscience, dans les rêves, la morale, chrétienne ou pas, allait très poliment se faire mettre.

Alors oui, il arrivait à l'innocent et timide Roxas de rêver à des choses très torrides avec comme personnage principal un certain roux, grand, beau, à l'allure dégingandée, et à la voix majestueusement grave. Timide, oui. Innocent, certainement. Mais il n'était pas enfant de coeur, que diable!

Ce fut donc quelques heureus plus tard que le blondinet se réveilla dans une situation très inconfortable au niveau de son entrejambe. Peut-être par flemme ou par pure démotivation, il attendit patiemment dans son lit que ça passe avec une chanson de Slayer dans les oreilles.

Peu envieux de se lever, il larva un long moment sans quitter son matelas. Mais comme on dit, la faim sort le loup des bois, alors il finit par se glisser hors des couvertures, le ventre gargouillant et les paupières lourdes.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, la lumière innondant la pièce le fit fermer les yeux en gémissant et froncer les sourcils. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et le pousser pour l'assoir sur le canapé.

Il s'affala bien mollement sur le sofa et rouvrit enfin les yeux. Demyx, avec un sourire amusé et gentil était celui qu'il l'avait poussé dans le canapé. Le punk lui tendit une tasse de chocolat brulant en lui murmurant un gentil bonjour.

_Il n'a que nous deux pour l'instant, Roxas. déclara le grand blond d'une voix claire et calme, alors qu'il allait dans la cuisine. Axel et Sexy-Zexy sont partis voir les autres pour proposer une sortie à la plage dans la semaine.

Roxas émit un simple son pour montrer son approbation, vraisembleblement peu désireux d'interrompre son sirotage de chocolat pour répondre.

Demyx revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tasse de café et il s'installa confortablement près du chanteur. Tous les deux avaient le visaeg tourné vers l'écran de télévision qui diffusait un épisode du dessin animé BatMan.

_Pff... Un épisode de BatMan sans Ragdoll, c'est nul! s'exclama Roxas, une adorable moue sur le visage.

Demyx tendit le poing avec un air sérieux et compatissant. Lorsque leur poings se rencontrèrent, Roxas avait un large sourire au visage.

_Dis, Dem'Dem'? commença-t-il après un instant, Toi et Zexion, ça s'est passé comment?

Le punk sembla surpris et regarda son interlocuteur avec un sourire.

_Ca a pas été facile, crois moi! répondit tranquillement le guitariste, D'abord quand il est arrivé, c'était un sacré putain de gros bordel, dans le groupe. J'm'explique. Xigbar et moi, on couchait ensembles, pour des raisons parfaitement obscures, on était sex-friends. larxène flirtait avec Axel et Xaldin, vraisemblablement incapable de faire son choix, Luxord était le meilleur ami de Xiggy et Xaldin... ben Xaldin était là. Quand Zexy est arrivé, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, tu voies? Alors j'en ai parlé à Xigbar qui était quand même un ami très proche. Lui, il était fou amoureux de Lux', mais comme c'était pas réciproque, il déprimait, et pour oublier son chagrin, il couchait avec moi. En tout cas, il a mit fin à notre relation de coucheries et m'a ordonné de foncer. On a discuté, fais connaissance et flirté pendant 7 mois... et finalement on s'est mit ensembles... Et bizarrement après ça, tout est plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre.

les yeux de Roxas étaient comme des soucoupes volantes.

_Dire que c'était un "sacré putain de bordel" est même un peu faible, à ce niveau-là, non?

C'est à ce moment-l que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit grand sur les deux revenants.

_Demain on va à la plage~! s'exclama la voix de Zexion, tout excité.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. C'était naze. *se met à genoux* Pardonnez moi.**

**Paopu affiche un sourire doux et essaie de réfreiner les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle se jette dans les bras de Xoen en s'écriant : "JE FERAI DE MON MIEUUUUX!".**

**(Par contre, quarante chapitres... Ca prendra beaucoup de temps... Je taffe beaucou-beaucoup cette année, moi... Mais bon, patience est mère de sûreté, da? *love*)**

**Allez, mes caillous, on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures en musiques! *s'envole vers l'infini et au-delà***

**Paopu.**


End file.
